Operation KND
by Blue2B
Summary: Operation K.N.D- Kidnapped Next Door, all around operatives are disappearing and DYING! Can Sector V survive this? Will they get Kidnapped or Die? Is there a difference between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! It's me Jade...sorry I've haven't updated in a long time...I just felt bad for discotinuing my other story. I feel suckish too. But, now I came back, updated and energized to introduce my wonderfully fearful tale...Don't be scared please?_**

* * *

It was a regular day at the tree house...

"Operatives we have an important message!" Numbuh One's voice boomed through speakers all througout the treehouse. "Alert! Alert! Report to the mission screen. 4 kids (Operatives) rushed throughout the tree house.

Abigail Lincoln was a cool, laid back African-American. She was the second in command when Numbuh One wasn't around. She was very helpful and wise. She thought of a lot of statagies under her big red hat, which covered her eyes. She let a long black braid swing to her waist. She was Numbuh 5.

Wallabee (Erm...Wally) Beatles was a tough, obnoxious Australian. He was the teams offense, in other words teh main fighter. He was mean, rather rude, and his Accent was clearly audible. He always beat up the evil adults. He also showed affection towards Numbuh 3. He let his blond hair cover his eyes and nose. He was Numbuh 4.

Kuki Sanban was a sweet, enthusiastic Japanese (American?) girl. She was the team's defense, if defending against harm can count. She was a nurse, along with being a soft fighter. She was sometimes clueless, but was also very dtermined. She is oblivious to Numbuh 4's affection at most times. Her long raven black hair falls to her waist. She is Numbuh 3.

Hoagie Gilligan was a round, nerd American. He was the temas 2x4 guy. He was very smart and fast at creating all the weapons...homemade. He cracked a pun every chance he got and shows afection to Numbuh 5, even when she slaps him and Numbuh 4 for being idiots. His hair his hidden under his aviator hat . He is Numbuh 2.

The 4 operatives ran to the Mission Screen Room. They sat in a U like seating. They all stared at the big podium as footsteps could be heard behind it. Up stepped Nigel Uno.

Nigel Uno was a bald, work obsessed Brit. He was the teams leader (obvisousliy). He worked a LOT! He commanded them around like a bunch of puppies, but did care about them... He was very laid back and then up and ready to fight. Clearly he was Numbuh One.

The group of 10 year olds all turned towards the screen, awaiting the so-called IMPORTANT message. The screen soon buzzed to life.

"Operatives!" An Irish voice could be heard through the static. "You Must be aware of this Urgent news!" Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen.

"News?" Numbuh 4 shouted angrily. "I thought this was a mission! And here I was pumped up a beat up a coupe of bad guys!" Numbuh 4 scrunched up his face in anger.

"Oh shut up Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 86 screamed. Numbuh 4 paled over. "Even though that's very brave." Numbuh 86's voice softened as a blush grew across her cheeks. Numbuh 4 blinked once.

"Eh...Numbuh 86?" Numbuh one spoke up. She looked over at him through the screen. "What exactly is this 'Urgent' News." He used his fingers to make parenthesis around Urgent. Numbuh 86 seemed confused for a while before remembering.

"Oh yeah!" She said. "There is an Emergeny Warning!" She shouted. "Sector A have gone missing." She said with a blank expression. "We tried to locate them with the trackers we have planted on them but-."

"Did you say you planted trackers one them?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Ah! Are there tracker thingies on all Operatives of the KND?" Wally screamed, paling all over again. "AH! GET IT OFF! GET! IT! OFF!"

"Aw shut up fool." Numbuh 5 used her hat to whack him upside the head. "They need to find us...this scenerio is an example." She explained. "Please continue." Everyone looked back at the screen.

"Eye...we searched near and far, yet they seemed to disappear. All except for their head command. He was...dead! " She choked out. Her face held a worried and sad expression.

"Wait..." Numbuh 2 seemed to think for a while. "Do you mean Numbuh?" He asked seriously. Numbuh 86 nodded sadly.

"Did you want us to go out and search for them?" Numbuh asked, a determined lok on his face. Numbuh 86 shook her head dangerously fast.

"EYE! No! Don't be stupid! For we have found out only moments ago that they didn't go missing...they were kidnapped." She said. The room was silent...

"Oh I get it! Kidnapped next door!" Numbuh2 burst out laughing. Suddenly he was rubbing his head when Numbuh 5 slapped him upside the head with her hat, muttering about his stupid puns.

"No! Seriously! We reccomednd NOT leaving your tree houses!" She said. "Besides Sector A, Sector B and C and been attempted to be kidnapped it seems. But the scared him off...both sectors." She said. "From our research he is killing the Sectors in Alphabetical order...!" She said.

"YES! We'll live longer!" Numbuh 4 stood and shouted happily.

"B-but think of all the others that will d-die." Numbuh 3 said softly. "W-what about them?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh...Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 paused and said softly.

"Fool!" Abby whacked him with her hat. "You went and scared the poor gurl." She walked over to Numbuh 3 and placed her hands on her shoulders. "No one is going to die Numbuh 3...I promise." She said smiling softly.

"Eye! Its too late Numbuh 5...Sector B has just been reported Kidnapped. All exept for their 2x4 Director...he was-."

"-dead..." Numbuh one finished. "It also appeared that he kidnaps 4 operatives and then kills one. So far he killed leader and 2x4 director...next should eb the teams Nurse, then fighter, then second in command if i think right."

"Eye! Smart thinking Numbuh one...I'll report that immediatly to Numbu 362, it the mean time you gusy should bunker up." She said. "Numbuh 86 out!" The screen buzed to static. The room was quiet until Numbuh 2 spoke.

"I'm scared." He said calmly and softly.

"I want my mommy!" Numbuh 3 cried softly. Numbuh 4 ached at the sight. Numbuh 5 hugged her and spoek comforting words into her ear. Numbuh one shook hsi head.

"Dont..." He said. "Guys we can handle this..." He explained.

"Yeah! I could take down those bad guys easily!" Numbuh 4 shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I'mm be all HIYA! And BOOM! CRASH BANG!"

"Numbuh 4 stop it...can't you see there's no hope." Numbuh 3 said sadly. "I wish I never got in the KND! I'm gnna pay fot it!" She cried softly. Before Numbuh 5 could comfort, Numbuh 4 had rushed to Kuki's side.

"Don't ever say that N-numbuh 3! Your not getting Kidnapped or Killed, cause i'm gonna-. I'm gonna protect you." He said feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"Oh Wally!" Kuki squeezed him, causing him to go beat read and awkwardly wrap his arms around her. "Thank you so much!" She said.

"U-uh, n-no problem N-Numbuh 3." He said nervously. "N-now could ya let go?" The fake agitation showed in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Wally!" Numbuh 3 chirped. She skipped away, forgetting the whole scenerio. Wally's blush faded. Numbuh 5 shook her head. She wish that Wally would just confess...to himself! Numbuh 2 went to the kitchen to eat away his worries. Numbuh One went of to his room for a private message.

* * *

**_Day 2_**

"It just creepy..." Numbuh 2 muttered. It was Day 2. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were seated in the living room. They HAD been playying Yipper but lost enthusiasm. "This stranger villian is running around kidnapping 4 kids from each sector and killing one in order of appearal." He explained, not believing it. Numbuh 4 cocked his head to the side.

"In order of wha?" He asked. Numbuh 4 chuckled.

"Obviously you wouldn't know. It means like 'In a Certain Order'." Numbuh 2 put it as simple as he could. "Like first Sector A's leader was killed, and the rest kidnapped. Then Sector B's 2x4 director was killed and the rest it?" Numbuh 2 asked. Wally nodded.

"Yea, kinda mate." Numbuh 4 sighed, and ran a hand through his mop of hair. Wierdly he wasn't scared. He should be. But V was from from A...he had quite a while. He knew that once death was intiment he would be freaking out.

"And even more creepy, we don't know HOW he killed them." Numbuh 2 added, startling Wally from the long silence. "I mean it must be too brutal for Numbuh 86 to tell us...like losing a hand or foot. Maybe thier throats were sliced." Numbuh 2 said nonchalantly. Numbuh 4 gulped, actually feeling scared.

"I uh...gotta go use...the restroom!" Numbuh 4 shouted and took off before Numbuh 2 could respond. Once he was far enough he took a deep breath. He felt sick to his stomach. He took a few wobbly steps and then continued to his room, bumping into Numbuh 3 along the way.

"Numbuh 4! I was looking for you!" She cheered. NUmbuh 4 blushed deeply.

"Y-you were lookin for meh?" He asked nervously.

"Well...I was wondering if what you said was true..." She stated sheepishly. "I mean about protecting me..." She said.

"Well why wouldn't I?" Numbuh 4 said defensively. Kuki was taken back.

"Well maybe you were trying to show of for Numbuh 86...your girlfriend." Kuki sounded quite sad. Wally's face softened. Kuki pushed past him softly, leaving him alone in the long hall. Minutes passed as Wally came to a realization.

"WAIT! GIRLFRIEND! EW! SHE'S NOT MEH CRUDDY GIRLFRIEND!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "OY! NUMBUH 3WAIT UP!" He ran after her quickly, stumbling still.

ELSEWHERE

"B-boss. I U-um got the 8 operatives." A scared voice said.

"8?" A dark voice asked. The voice was spine tingling, chilling the other guy to the bone. "There are 5 operatives in each sector...and you kidnapped 2 sectors." The voice growled.

"W-well see. There was an um...well..." The voice seemed to think. "I thought we could put a twist into it. I killed a random member of each sector and kidnapped the other 4, cool idea eh?" The voice asked.

"JAMES! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" The evil voice boomed angrily. "You diserve to be killed as well! Your drawing too much attention to us! You know what..." The room went silent. "I have a better idea James." James suddenly felt darkness overcome him.

* * *

**_Um...so whatchya think? Good? bad? Should I continue? Um...IDK! It's up to you guys. Unless your too mad at me for DISCONTINUING my other story that you WONT review...Please review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm feeling ecstatic! REVIEW AWARD CEREMONY!_**

**_First Review: Eric Cartman forever_**

**_ Review that made me happiest: Guest _**

**_Review that gave me Inspiration: KukixWally'BratxBoomer_**

**_YAY! Now back to to AN-_**

**_I typed this chapter out of Happiness! Yay! Anyway! (That totally rhmed) But, I realized, Numbuh 86 had told Sector V what happened to the sectors, but not exactly every detail. SO in this chappo we get to see what happens to James (The Kidnapper from the pervious Chapter), Sectors A, B, and C, and finally Sector V._**

* * *

The operatives of Sector A and B watched through huge window as a mysterious dark figure hung in silence. Suddenly, he moved. All 8 Operatives flinched. They sighed in relief, remembering they were on the INSIDE. Suddenly, they heard him screaming.. It was kind of hard to hear, but he was visibly in pain. Then Sector B's leader noticed a flame behind him. His back was getting burned! The girl operatives all covered their eyes. The boys were trying to be brave, but were actually feeling pity for James as he burned to death. It was very dark in the room that James was in, so they didn't notice his face, they didn't know who he was. He HAD been their kidnapper.

* * *

In the Sector C Treehouse it was quite, very quite, too quite. China WAS a quite place though, but that was no excuse. The KND was made up of kids. Get it? Kids are loud! An unknown figure approached the treehouse. Numbuh 48 fastened his green helmet as he walked down the hall silently. Behind him was Numbuh 46, Numbuh 46, Numbuh 47, Numbuh 49, Numbuh 518, Numbuh 168, and Numbuh 888.

Numbuh 48 paused. He turned around. All the other Operatives paused too, paying close attention to him. He gulped.

"I guess it's our turn." He said in defeat. A few secons later:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"H-here goes Nothin, I guess." Numbuh 888 said. He gave a small somewhat sad smile "May we all survive." He gave a head nod.

"Okay teams. Battle Stations...we won't be like Sector's A and B...we'll get through this." He gave a brave, determined look.

"B-but what if we don't?" Asked Numbuh 46. "Who will die?"

"No one." Numbuh 48 spoke softly. "Numbuh's 46, 47, and 49. You guys take the right side of the treehouse. Numbuh's 518, 168, and 888 you guys take the left."

"What about you Numbuh 48?" Asked Numbuh 47.

"I'm gonna track down this Kidnapper." He said.

They all seperated. The unsually big sector. Numbuh 48 took pride and took long strides. He had his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R prepared to use. He held it up, ready to face ANY action.

BOOM! "AHHHHHH!"

"Did you guys here that?" Numbuh 46 looked around wildly in fear. "Th-that sounded a lot like Numbuh 48!" Numbuh's 47 and 49 nodded.

"I-I'll go check and see, you guys stay here." Numbuh 49 said.

"No!" Numbuh 46 shouted, but it was too late.

"Leave it...I'm posotive Numbuh 49 can handle it." Numbuh 47 said. They both held their E.G.G.A.P.U. and proceeded into the dark hallway.

"That sounded a lot like Numbuh 47!" Numbuh 518 shouted.

"No it was Numbuh 48!" Numbuh 168 yelled. "Who do you think it was Numbuh 888?" They both turned and looked at the empty spot where Numbuh 888 was exposed to be. "Numbuh 888? Oh crud." Suddenly the power in the treehouse went out, leaving the two operatives in danger.

"It appears that there are more than 5 operatives in this sector." A satanic voice said. Numbuh 518 shivvered. "Oh did I scare you, I'm quite sorry."

"AHHHH!"

"Numbuh 168?" Numbuh 518 looked around. "Are you okay?" The lights suddenly flickered back on and Numbuh 518 gasped loudly. Numbuh 168 was dead on the floor. Numbuh 518 screamed and sped down the hallway, only to be met by a dead Numbuuh 888. The lights flickered off once more. "Please don't kill me!" Numbuh 518 pleaded loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I only need 4 operative to take and they are all in the 40s, you are way to far. away..." The voice gave a dry chuckle. Numbuh 518 started crying. The lights turned on and he was gone, but there was ALOT of blood in his place.

Numbuh 48 walked down the hallway very cautiously. He held his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R out and ready. He was just waiting for the moment that the Kidnapper would reveal himself. He soon heard the screams of Numbuh 49 close by and prepared for the worse. Soon enough, he was overcome with darkness.

"It's been a while..." Numbuh 46 stated. Numbuh 47 nodded.

"We should get going okay?" Numuh 47 asked. "Okay?" Numbuh 47 looked around. Numbuh 46 had been here a few seconds ago. Suddenly, he felt something cold brush against his leg. He looked down to see a figure smiling evilly up at him. "AHHH" He screamed and began running down the hall firing eggs out of his E.G.G.A.P.U.L.T. the figure dogged them swiftly through a number of flips. Numbuh 47 rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, fresh out of eggs now. If Numbuh 47 remembered correctly, their room should've been close by. Numbuh 47 ran down the hall quickly, flung open the door and grabbed the closet 2x4 technoloy possible: A M.U.S.K.E.T. (The mustard gun)

"Take this Kidnapper and let my fellow operatives go!" Numbuh 47 shouted, before firing all of the M.U.S.K. ammo. The hall was quite. "I did it!" Numbuh 47 shouted, jumping gleefully up and down. "I did-." Then Numbuh 47 was knocked out.

* * *

_**Half in hour later in Sector V Treehouse**_, Numbuh 1 called everyone to the Mission Screen Room. They all crowded around excitedly.

"I bet we have a mission!" Numuh 4 enertgetically pumped his fist in the air. "I'm gonna kick Count Spankalots butt!" He pronounced. Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"Oh! I get it! YOUR gonna smack HIS butt!" Numbuh 2 chuckled. "Cause he usually spanks OUR butts!" Numbuh2 laughed wildly, getting a few stares.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! The Mission Screen buzzed to life. Numbuh 86 showed again, emotional pain clear on her face...she had actual TEAR stains on her chees, which were red.

"G-good day to ya." Numbuh 86 said. "I-I have some news for ya Sector V. Bad News." She gulped. "Sector C."

"Grr. I want a mission!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"There are NO MORE MISSION!" Numbuh 86 shouted loudly. Numbuh 4 paled. "That's right...there aren't any. Because 3 members of Sector C were killed." Numbuh 86 grieved.

"OH NO!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "He's increasing his kill count!" She yelled.

"Wait, Numbuh 3..." Numbuh 1 said. "Say that again..." Numbuh 3 looked up.

"OH NO!" She repeated. She looked at him curiously.

"No after that." Numbuh 1 twirled his finger in a circle.

"He's increasing his kill count?" Kuki asked. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Kill Count...Numbuh 4!" He said. He looked to Numbuh 4 and smiled.

"Who's butt were you going to kick?" He asked.

"Count Spanky guy?" Numbuh 4 asked, unsure of what to answer. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"So are you suggesting that Count Spankalot is the Kidnapper?" Numbuh 86 asked Number one curiosuly. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"What other reason would he want them for?" Numbuh 1 looked around. "To spank them." He stated simply. Everyoen soon understood and agreed. All except for Numbuh 5.

"Now Numbuh 5 has no problem believing you Numbuh 1." She said. "But would Count Spankalot really go as far as to kill? Wouldn't he take all of the operatives?" She asked. Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Yes, agreed. But then again, maybe he would act OOC to draw attention away from himself." Numbuh 1 countered. Numbh 5 considered it, then nodded.

"Okay, great job Sector V, thanks for your help. I'll get my guys on the way to get that scum bag." Numbuh 86 went out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! The Mission Screen went off. The room was silent.

"He really is increasing his kill count though." Numbuh 3 said. "By the time he gets to our sector, he'll probably be killing the whole group..." She trailed off and started trembling. Numbuh 4 ached to see her like this. He approached her.

"K-Kuki..." He said. "I promised that I would protect you...and I'm keeping that. And the screen is off, Numbuh 86 can't see how brave i'm being..." He said. "I'm GOING to protect you." He stated.

Kuki suddenly blushed.

"G-gee, thanks Wally." She said.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 called. "Use codenames." He reminded.

"Someone's jealous..." Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 1 blushed furiously and shook his head. Numbuh 4 took Numbuh 3's hand and gave a soft smile.

"IS that him confessing?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"Abby don't know, that boy is wierd." She explained. Numbuh 3 and 4 exited the room. Numbuh 2 and 5 exited to the kitchen and Numbuh 1 went to his room to take yet another private message.

With the Kidnapper

"Hola, Sectors A, B, and C." The creepy, chilling voice said. "Hows it feel to watch my old apprentice James burn alive?" He asked. No one responded. "I see, the cat's got your tongue. Eh?" The room went silent. "Let's excite things, shall we?" Suddenly the room filled with tons of M.A.R.B. (Explosives the size of marbles) and the operatives scattered. But, Sector A didn't make it...the Amish were blown to bits. Sector's B and C watched in horror.

"Now...is anyone willing to speak? Or shall I drop DOUBLE the M.A.R.B.L.E.s into the room?" The voice said. Everyone made eye contact and gulps were heard.

* * *

**_So guys? Did you guys enjoy it? Is it horrible? awful? I am such a worry wart! Please don't hate it guys. In other news: Count Spankalot is considered as the Kidnapper? Is it him? Or did Sector V not have all of the puzzle pieces in the wrong spot? Review and I'll make it even MORE interesting! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, hi guys! I really luved the reviews I got! Oh and since I'm happy, I'll have another: REVIEW AWARD CEREMONY!**

1st review: KukixWally'BratxBoomer Reviw with the critism I needed: Numbuh 116 Review with most Enthusiasm: KukixWall'BratxBoomer Review that gave me inspiration: looneymania A review that made em happy: Eric Cartman forever

Thanks guys for the reviews! : ) Now...where were we...( A B C-) Oh yeah, Sector D.

**BTW: Grrr...I had typed this whole chappie PERFECTLY! Then closed the program without saving! So this is the 2nd version of this Chapter...I'm sorry if it's not good, I was just tired and a sudden Writer's Block wave wshed over me after losing all that data...So this is the Nonperfect but Okay Chapter. Enjoy!**

"Sector D..." An Irish accent cut through the air... "You must watch carefully." Numbuh 86 warned. "In alphabetical order you guys are next on his kidnapping list..." She took a deep breath. "Or Kill list." She said quickly.

"I-I don't wanna die." Numbuh 612 cried. "I-I'm only 10!" Numbuh 612 curled into a tiny ball. "I want my mommy!"

"It's okay..." Numbuh 439 reassured. "We'll be fine!" She said, with a weak smile. She lifted up Numbuh 612 into a hug making her blush... (Feeling stupid for being scared)

"It's okay Numbuh 86! we will keep our eyes peeled!" Numbuh 231 said. "No Kidnapper will take any of us in Sector D." numbuh 231 explained.

"Especially with my awesome 2x4 technology creations." Numbuh 439 added, flipping her shaggy blonde hair with a smirk.

"Okay then...I bid you good luck." Numbuh 86 flashed off.

The room was dark once again.

"Lets get to our post then..." Nubuh 231 said

* * *

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 1 cringed.

"YES YOU STUPID BOY!" Numbuh 86 looked angry on the screen.

"Abby knew Count Spankalot wasn't no killer." Numbuh 5 stepped in.

"WE HAD TO PAY HIM TO NOT SUE OUR PARENTS!" Numbuh 86 screamed. "Because of Uno's STUPID suspisions." She said, calming down.

"So the Killer is still out there..." Numbuh 3 said softly. Numbuh 4 cast a worried glance at her...but he had went too far with holding her hand yesterday (Don't forget...they ARE 10) it was to intement...and he couldn't even think straight when that hug passed his mind...did she like him back? HE shook his head.

"No..." Numbuh 4 said. "The KIDNAPPER is still out there." Numbuh 4 looked her in the eye, ignoring Numbuh 86's jealousy on the screen. "That stupid grownup isn't gonna kill another kid in one buhillion years!" Numbuh 4 claimed. "Cause I'll punch him and kick him and kick his hiney before he lays another finger on any kid..." He paused. "Especially you..."

"Numbuh 4! STUPID BOY!" NUmbuh 86 interupted thier moment. "This is not teh tiem for ooey gooey ROMANCE! We have a physcotic killer on the loose!" She explained again. "Unless you were too caught up in your MOMENT to notice." Numbuh 86 said distasefully.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Moment?" He looked at Numbuh 3, blushign scarlet. "What Moment? I don't like cruddy girls." Numbuh 4 said, blushing more when Numbuh 5 and 2 raised an eyebrow. "I just uh..." Numbuh 4 thought for a minute, gettign red with the seconds passing.

"Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 asked oblivious to his blush of embarrassment. "Are you getting a fever?" She asked. Numbuh 4 fainted. Everyone wasn't surprised. "I knew it..." Numbuh 3 skipped off. "I'll get the first aid."

"Wait a second," Numbuh 86 interupted. "I'm getting a video call from Sector D I'll put it on a 3 way." She explained. The screen went black...then flashed to cameras. One on Numbuh 86 and the other, the mission room of Sector V.

"Numbuh 86! Sector V? Forget that, NUMBUH 86!" Numbuh 231 screamed. "Send back up! He's here!" Numbuh 231 was pulled backwards, by his hair. He landed on the hard ground. Numbuh 86 left to call for back up, so Sector V was left to watch Sector D on Vid Chat.

"Who's that?" Numbuh 4 asked regaining consiousness.

"That's the bloody kidnapper!" Numbuh 1 said.

Sector V watched as a figure straddled Numbuh 231 and Numbuh 231 screamed loudly and painfully. His screams got louder and louder. Secto V could feel his agony somehow. The figure was moving around a bit with his arms. Finally, Numbuh 231's screamed one huge agonizing scream and then stopped moving. The figure grabbed Numbuh 231 and dragged him to face the camera. Sector V froze.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"It's okay Numbuh 86! we will keep our eyes peeled!" Numbuh 231 said. "No Kidnapper will take any of us in Sector D." numbuh 231 explained._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Numbuh 231's eyes were pinkish and veins were visible. They seemed to be pulsing. His mouth was stuck open in a permanent scream. Terror was all over his bloodied face. His EYES had been PEELED. The firgure laughed before using it's potatoe peeler to sketch: Sector V, on Numbuh 231's face. Sector V froze.

"H-he knows who we are!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "AHHHH!"

"Maybe he hacked us..." Numbuh 2 sugegested.

"Or maybe he see's our screen name, fool." Numbuh 5 pointed.

"Crud." Numbuh 4 said.

"I'm scared..." Numbuh 3 said.

"MOVE!" The figure was suddenly shoved, and Numbuh 439 appeared, her blonde hair covering his face. "Sector V, tell Numbuh 86 that-." She was suddenly knocked out. The figure spit on her and turned to the camera. He clicked X and Sector V's Vid Chat was closed.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "Reconect us, hurry!"

"I d-don't want to see Numbuh 439's eyes peeled too." Kuki said. "It's SCARY and i-it's GROSS!" She sobbed. Numbuh 4 longed to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze...after a while she stopped crying and only sniffled.

"Get off of her!" Numbuh 612's voice was heard, Hoagie had done his job. The figure swung at her and knocked her out in ONE hit. He then grabbed her face and slamemd it over and over again onto the keyboard. He took his knife and slice her ear off. Numbuh 612 screamed, reaching for her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. But, it was too far. The figure grabbed her throat and strangled her while bashing her head still. Then he reached for the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and used it repeatedly on her face.

"I'm not done yet." His voice chiled Sector V to the bone. Kuki uttered a small sob. The figure reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wierd tool. He forced open Numbuh 612's mouth and forced the item in. He located her muller in the back and clicked the device on. Suddenly he slammed Numbuh 612's head to the side, while tugging on the device. He was pulling her tooth out! it wasn't even loose! Kuki imagined the pain Numbuh 612 was in...she was only 9!

The killer ended up pulling 8 Adult teeth out of Numbuh 612's mouth. He forced her mouth open again, though she was screaming her loudest. She had been screaming so loud for 10 minutes straight, that Sector V had to Mute the video. The killer started to use his knife to cut a Horizontal line on each of her gums from the left side to the right side. Numbuh 612 screamed unhumanely loud. She tried kicked and punching but he had a tight grip on her.

Sector V noticed Numbuh 439 wake up and watch in terror. Kuki's eyes widened as the killer ripped out Numbuh 612's tongue and gauge out her eyes to silence her forever...

Kuki puked...Wally puked...Nigel puked...Abby puked...Hoagie puked...Numbuh 439 puked...the Killer smirked...

"That was fun..." The satanic voice said. He turned to Numbuh 439 who was scared as hell and tried to scamper away, but failed. "Now...your turn." He grabbed numbuh 439 by her hair and pulled her towards the exit. "Say bye to your friends..." Numbuh 439's eyes widened...she was a kidnapped victim now...at least she hadn't died...

"I luve you Numbuh 4!" She yelled finally. Numbuh 4 looked up and blushed so red he fainted...again! Kuki groaned and shook her head obliviously.

"I knew he had a fever." She said. Everyone cast side glances towards one another.

* * *

"What happened?" Numbuh 86 returned... "Where's sector D?" She asked. Numbuh 1 was the one who answered.

"Numbuh 231 had his eyes peeled...literally. Numbuh 612 got her teath, and eyes removed...Numbuh 439...was kidnapped." Numbuh 1 explained.

"That's the most guesome yet..." Numbuh 86 reported, now noticing the puke everywhere. "I'll report that, you um...rest." She said. Sector V nodded. Today had been pretty gruesome.

* * *

Numbuh 439 groaned. Her blonde shaggy hair fell over her eyes. She rolled over and sat up. She was in a...bed? A nice, soft bed. She looked around, now noticing a figure in a cape, with a mask on.

"Good morning Numbuh 439..." The voice once again chilled her to the bone...she gritted her teeth, flashbacks of her fellow operatives gruesome deaths filled her head. "You are a fiesty one..." The voice said. The figure stood and approached her. "You may notice that you are not chained...I'm risking a lot by trusting you." The figure said.

"Yea you are..." Numbuh 439 spat. "But then again you have my friends...my OTHER fellow operatives." Numbuh 439 explained to herself. "So if you get harmed...they'll all probably die." Numbuh 439 finished.

"I knew it was a good idea to trust you." The figure noted and pace around the bed. "That is why I have a request..." The figure paused at the foot of the bed and stared at Numbuh 439. Numbuh 439's mouth got dry.

"Continue..." Numbuh 439 tried to hide the fear in her voice. The voice chuckled.

"You will now take over the killing..." The voice said. Numbuh 439's eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" She said, tugging on her short hair. The voice chuckled.

"I said a request...not a choice." The voice explained. "So either you kill other operatives or..." The figure clicked a button and a camera was pointed towards Sector V zoomed in to Numbuh 4's room and showed him practicing his fighting. Numbuh 439's eyes widened again. "Your little oyfriend will get the most gruesome death yet..." he voice said with a chuckle. Numbuh 439's lower lip trembled.

"Fine..." She gave in, hanging her head in shame... "I'll do it..."

"And just in case you decide to double cross me, I have another presentation for you..." The voice gestures to a huge window. Sector B and C were visible, but suddenly every member of Sector B was pulled up into a net, then dragged to the center of the room. The ground opened up, revealing hot coals...Sector B was lowered onto the bruning coals and pressure was applied to them, burning them faster. Their skin started to ignite or darken and soon enough Numbuh 439 couldn't take it...she looked away.

"You're a monster." She muttered.

"I'm your master." The figure laughed right by her air and she froze...

* * *

**So...? Was it bad? ~_~... I'm sowwy, I had a lot to do in the past few days...I was in 5 parades because I'm a cheerleader, I have cheerleading practice for the next few weeks, and of course...family...there's a lot happening there... But ANYWAY: Numbuh 439 only surviver of Sector D... Sector and and B or dead...Sector C is still kidnapped...Numbuh 439 loves Wally? No! He belongs to Kuki! Taken! Oh and Wally is fainting a lot...must have a fever eh?**

**Kuki: I knew it!**

**lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**_YAY! I enjoyed the reviews you guys gave me...I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Bad news: I'm a cheerleader, I have practice all week long staring today at 9:00 am! I'm gonna be soooo busy! I'll hardly have time to update any of my stories...so plz enjoy this chapter._**

Amazing Reward Ceremony

First Review: DarthWill3

Made be happy I scared someone: CharlieTheHedgehog14

Review that made me excited: looneymania

Review with good critism: Eric Cartman forever

* * *

"N-Numbuh 4..." Kuki whispered. "N-Numbuh 4?" The hallway was silent...Kuki knocked on Numbuh 4's door again. She wasn't surprised to see him fling open the door in his pajama's at the sound of her voice. He was sweaty and red faced.

"Erm, Numbuh 3, you should be in bed!" He exclaimed, taking control.

"So should you mister! You have a fever!" Kuki pushed pass him and entered the room. He sighed in defeat and closed his door. She felt his head and his blush grew.

"I do NOT have a fever!" Numbuh 4 yelled as quietly as he could.

"Of course you do!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed dragging him to his bed. "Your face just got warmer." She pushed him on the bed and he let her tuck him in angrily. "There!" She smiled. She began to leae when hearing him mutter.

"It's your fault anyway," Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath. "Getting mah cheeks all warm and red." Kuki paused and turned around, eyebrow arched.

"What?" She asked curiously. "I din't give you a fever." She said. "I only cared for you." She explained.

"No I mean I'm nervous ya cruddy shiela." Numbuh 4 explained. "It's obvious!"

"Around me?" Kuki asked, oblivious to the blush she caused Wally to get. "Why do I make you nervous?" Kuki sat on his bed. He wiggled and looked away.

"Ya know, the cruddy things you do." Numbuh 4 explained.

"Like what?" Kuki asked.

"Just things." Wally replied.

"What kind of things?" Kuki asked. Wally sighed.

"Like romantic things." He stated, his blush at its top point.

"I don't do romantic things!" Kuki laid down beside him. "Explain." Numbuh 4 gulped.

"Wellllll," He paused. "You hug me and crud, like kissy faces." Numbuh 4 said in fiegn disgust.

"What? No I don't!" Kuki exclaimed. "Ewwww, that's gross! Kissing." Kuki made a puke face. She giggled.

"I only hug you cause I like you." She explained. Wally's blushed went over the limit.

"Y-you like me?" He turned to look at her.

"Sure silly, your my best friend forever." She said. "And you protect me!" She said cheerfully.

"What! I'm not your bfff whatever." Wally exclaimed in disgust. "I only protect you cause I like you." He paused and froze.

"You like me?" Kuki looked away. Wally tried to meet her eyes.

"Y-yea." Wally said. Kuki was silent.

"As a friend, right Wally?" She asked. It was silent...very silent.

"Actually Kuki-."

"GO TO BED NUMBUH 3 AND 4!" Numbuh 1's voice boomed through the treehouse.

"YEAH, NUMBUH 5 CAN'T GET NO SLEEP!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"OH I GET IT, NO SLEEP. HAHAHAH!" Numbuh 2 had created a joke for her statement.

"Okay." Kuki whispered. "I gotta go Wally, see ya tomorrow. Hopefully Nigel's Sector will make it through." Kuki smiled cheerfully. Numbuh 4 had almost forgotten about Sector E, he had to think back to Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. He watched Kuki walk out his door. "And get some sleep Wally, it'll cure your fever," She called back. "Good night." Wally sighed...he had been SO close...then Nigel had to come along.

"Stupid brit, him and his annoying glases-."

"Learn how to mutter under your breath." Numbuh 1 walked pass his room. "We can all hear you..." He said. Numbuh 4 glared and returned to bed.

"Stupid ears..." He muttered as he lay down.

"Still heard you!" Nigel's voice sounded far off down the hall.

"How about now?" Wally whispered.

"Yes." Nigel was now in his own room.

"Creepy." Numbuh 4 thought inside his head.

"Still heard you."

"AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

* * *

**_The next day _**Sector V was gearing up...even though NO ONE was allowed to leave the treehouse.

"Numbuh 1, please explain to Abby why we are sneaking out of the treehouse to save Sector E." Numbuh 5 said. "Cause last time Abby checked, we weren't allowed to leave the Treehouse."

"Yea, can't they save themselves..." Numbuh 4 mumbled after yawning. It was 6:00 am and Sector V had to fly all the way to England. "I'm too tired..." He stepped in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Because Sector E are close to me..." He said. "We are the same originality and I simply can not let them get injured, idnapped, or worse...killed." He said lowly. "So as the leader fo this sector, I order EVERYONE to be in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. in one minute." He walked in. A minute later the doros closed and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. took off.

* * *

**_Sector E Treehouse 14 hours later (8:00 pm)_**

"British..." Numbuh 513 called out. "It's getting dark." She explained pointing with her scarf. Numbuh 122 turned around, swinging his umbrella in hand.

"Do NOT call me British, even if its my stupid nickname, Scarf Girl." He said. Scarf Girl turned away scoffing.

"Big boy!" SHe called. "Prepare for offense, me and Numbuh 122 will defend us all." She said. The big boy turned around.

"Oi, okay!" He said. Numbuh 122 jumped down off of his stool and marched to Scarf Girl.

"Listen here missy, I'M the leader fo this sector, not YOU." He said.

"Well sorry British, but your plans will get us killed, sorry to say." She said. Numbuh 122 turned to Big Boy, who smiled in a goofy style.

"Numbuh 437, ignore Scarf Girl's silly nicknames." He said.

"Oh shut up you steariotypical Brit." She exclaimed turning around.

"What did you call me Scarf girl?" Numbuh 122 asked angrily.

"Nothin, stereotypical brit." Numbuh 513 replied. She smirked.

"Okay, whatever, but see if I'll defe you when-."

Numbuh 122 was interupted by a choking sound. He turned to see Numbuh 437 (Big Boy) standing there, a look of pure shock all over his face. His face scrunched up and he used his umbrella to ride over there.

"Numbuh 437, lets leave her here to work on the defending mechanisms." He stated and began to walk away. He turned around. "Numbuh 437-." He gasped, catching Scarf Girl's attention. "B-Big B-boy..." He uttered softly. Big Boy stood there...suddenly from his neck a huge wave of blood ran down his neck...someone had slit his throat.

"AHHHH!" Numbuh 513 yelled. Her scaf immediatly perked up in defense mode. "I'm not dying, not if it's in this treehouse." She yelled. She quickly ran down the closest hall, her scarf picking up vairious items and throwing them around, to protect her from the kidnapper.

"Wh-who would be so sick as to..." Numbuh 122 paused and looked around. His umbrella opened to reveal itself as a weapon, before getting torn from his hands. He shook in fear. He clicked his shoes...but they wouldn't work...why? He checked...they were jammed! He was surprised but immediatly started throwing fist as soon as he felt someone grab him. He ended up knocking the killer/kidnapper person down and walked towards him. He looked down and noticed it looked like a kid about his age with a mask on...clearly a girl...He reached for the mask, but the person sat up abrubtly and staddled him. The kid then started to choke Numbuh 122, who reached for his umbrella in the distance.

"THERE!" Numbuh 3 shouted. Sector V looked at the Sector E treehouse. They all got prepared with various 2x4 technology and ran into treehouse upon decking.

"HELP!" Numbuh 1 heard a scream and followed it. "We may be late...but not late." Numbuh 1 stated. Sector V rushed down the unfamiliar halls of the Sector E Treehouse. They arrived in the mission screening room to see a kid figure using the umbrella to guage out Numbuh 122's eyes...Numbuh 1 gulped...a fellow brit... The figure used the umbrella point to stab right through Numbuh 122's heart and turned to Sector V...

"Leave or Die." The voice said simply. "You are not to interfer with my mission." The figure turned and walked into the shadows.

"Like heck I'm listening to you," Numbuh 4 ran forward and tackled the kid. He reached for the mask but recieved a nice cut, a deep cut. The blood was glistening red and Numbuh 4 cried out Numbuh 3 rushed forward to patch him up.

"Don't touch him or I'll do worse to you." The figure warned. Numbuh 3 slowed down and rolled the tourniquet stuff to him. Numbuh 4 reached for it, but was kicked behind from the figure. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" The figure screeched...sound femine. "Stay the crud away!" She warned. She dragged Numbuh 4 with her in the darkness.

"Lets go!" Numbuh 1 and Sector V charged after them.

Numbuh 4 was dragged down countless halls. He was loosing A LOT of blood, it hurt so much. The figure was careless and let him hit many walls, getting lots of bruises and scrapes. Everything was fading to dark.

"So..." He mumbled. "A-Are ya gonna kill meh?" He asked. The figure didn't respond, yet kept dragging Numbuh 4 throughout the treehouse. "Did you kill them all?" He asked, his throat gettign dry.

"Not Numbuh 513." The figure replied. "I'm getting her right now. Then I'm ending this assignment, I need to kill at least 3 people and I just found my third." The kid giggled mischeviously."

"Take me!" Wally found himself saying. The figure stopped dragging him. Then continued. "Really. Please take me with you..." Wally went on. "I-I can kidnap kids too, I don't give crud." His throat was gettign really dry. "Just take me."

"No." The fgure said.

"Don't be a sick bastard, don't kill me...kill scarf girl." Numbuh 4 said.

"I said 'No'." The figure approached a closet and tied Wally up and leaned him opposite from the door. He watched as the figure opened the door and Numbuh 4 saw Numbuh 513 (Scarf Girl) shivvering. The figure tried to grab Scarf Girl, but Numbuh 513 lunged and flipped around, so she was by the door. Numbuh 513 shoved the figure into the wall and tripped backwards. The door was quickly shut. The figure looked around frantically and clicked a closet light on. She watched as Numbuh 513 began to panic and then the figure watched as Numbuh 513's scarf tightened and Numbuh 513 was forced against the closet door...what was happening? Numbuh 513's eyes began to bulge and she soon began to loose air. She was getting choked! Numbuh 513's breath began to get frantic as it ran out. She tried screaming but only managed small yelps as her face grew purple...then blue...then pale. The door clicked open to reveal Wally crouched and pulling Numbuh 513's scarf from the otherside.

"D-did you?" Numbuh 4 shook his head...face red. (That Totes ryhmed) He took deep breaths. "Why?" The figure approached Numbuh 4.

"Cause if she didn't go...I would have to." Numbuh 4 said, his eyes were wide...looking at the corpse he made. he figure traced his line of eyesight.

"Now I'm forced to take you." She said. "She yanked his arm and ran down the hall, pullng him fast. "I'm not sure I can trust you." She said. "You are an operative." She explained.

"Clearly you WERE an operative." Numuh 4 pointed out.

"Yea...were." She replied. They took a right. "How'd you get loose?" She asked.

"You tie like a girl." Numbuh 4 explained.

"I AM a girl." She pointed out. "Anyway...I don't think my boss would enjoy another worker..." The girl explained. "I don't think I'd Enjoy one." She tried to glare at him but he ignored her. He was busy dying of panic. HE HAD KILLED A FELLOW OPERATIVE! HE KILLED A PERSON! HE WAS A KID! "Are you okay?" The figure asked. "Or should I kill you right here, right now?" She held up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and pointed at his head. He flinched so small it was unoticeable.

"No need...I'm just jumpy." Numbuh 4 said, he tried to hide his fear and panic...he succeded.

"Good." The girl said. They approached Sector V's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and got in. "We're stealing this. Try ANYTHING and I will kill you." She said in a deadly tone. "If I fail any mission...I'll be killed." She said softly. Numbuh 4 nodded and walked to a seat. He watched the female closely. She clearly new how to operate the C.O.O.L.B.U.S so she had to be skilled in 2x4 technology...a clue to who she was. Numbuh 4 noticed blonde hair in the back. He would have to wait until she took he rmask off.

"So...who is the boss?" Numbuh 4 asked. The girl smirked under her mask.

"I'm not telling...you'll see." She chuckled dryly. Numbuh 4 shivered...he had a feeling he would regret getting on this bus.

* * *

So...I just wanted 3/4 to have a teeny tiny moment in the beggining, Even if it was in a SCARY story...poor sector E...WTH Numbuh tell us who the bad guy is! Plz review and the story will get more scary/violent and will get more Excting/better.

Next Chapter: What happens in the Bad Guy's lair, Who the Kidnapper is, and what happens with Sector V...maybe I'll fit in Sector F...depending on Awesome Reviews...

Please check out my new story Kuki's Argument, a sequel to Wally's Argument! (Lol self advertising)


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG! Thx for the reviews guys! I'll be updating likeeeeeeee every week noaw though... I'm currently working on 4 stories! (Acknowledge Me Teme, Kuki's Argument, This story, and Cheater) So it's very hard on me! I'm working on Kuki's argument Cheater the most because it's my newest story and it'll be my best! I'm doing a lot...plus with cheer and all...tsk tsk bothersome._**

**_People who reviewed that are AMAZING!_**

**_CharlieTheHedgehog14 _**

**_Eric Cartman forever _**

**_DarthWill3_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

"Their all dead..." The girl said. "Every sector is dead...the ones that were kidnapped, Sectors A-D are all dead. Now every member of Sector E is dead too. That means that all sectors A-E are dead. Tomorrow we will go to Sector F..." The girl explained.

"Um...hey shiela?" Numbuh 4 spoke up. She looked at him furring her brows at the nickname. "Where are they located?"

"Um F for France idiot." She said. Numbuh 4 scoffed and turned around.

"So...who are ya anyway?" Numbuh 4 asked, raising his eyebrows. "We are working together and I can't trust someone I know nothing about..." He said. "You could try to kill me in my sleep tonight." Wally went on. He was cut off when teh girl reached behind her and tore off the mask. "N-Numbuh 439..." Wally stumbled backwards and fell on the soft bed. The blonde girl shook her head down over her face and turned away,

"I was forced to work for boss...or..." She paused. Numbuh 4 blushed...it was embarrassing being in the same room (Alone) with the girl who had screamed: I love you Numbuh 4!

"Or what?" He asked. She blushed.

"He would force me to watch you die in the most gruesome way ever." She explained...it was silent. Numbuh 4 felt his heart speed up... "He knew it would hurt me..." She explained. "But...not you, because you love Numbuh 3..." She said. Numbuh 4 looked away...yeah he did. "We should get some sleep." She said leaving for her room. Numbuh 4 crawled in the bed...he was in a big mess now, and he still didn't know who the boss was.

* * *

"N-numbuh 4!" Kuki sobbed. Sector V sat in the mission screen room, Kuki's sobs had echoed all throughout everywhere...she didn't know what to do.

"I-it's gonna be alright Kuki." Abby said.

"Yea, we'll find Wally." Hoagie said.

"Guys!" Numbuh 1 yelled. Everyone redirected thier attention to him. He cleared his throat. "We need sleep, because we will save France tomorrow." He said. "For Abby's sake." He said smiling at her.

"Numbuh 5 is proud to say you are her leader." Abby smiled.

"Its just...its so cruddy that Numbuh 4 was kidnapped." Kuki sobbed. "I mean he was such a good person." She said. "I- I never got the chance to tell him that-."

"Numbuh 3..." Numbuh 1 stopped her. "He's not dead. He's just a kidnapped victim." Numbuh 1 explained.

"How do you know?" Kuki asked. Everyone thought the same thing, even Nigel himself.

"Well...I bet if we get some sleep and wake u extra early tomorrow morning we can get to sector F and save them...in time." Numbuh 1 said. "And if the kidnapper is there...we will get the chance to follow her back to where all the kidnapped victims are kept." Numbuh 1 explained. "So tomorrow when we arrive, I want Numbuh 2 and 3 to charge in after the killer, but just because when help arrives, the killer runs to escape, then me and Numbuh 5 will follow the killer back to Wally." Numbuh 1 explained his fool proof plan.

"NO." Kuki said boldy and seriously. Everyone was surprised. "I'm not charging in. Numbuh 5 will, I'm coming with you to get Wally." She said. "Nothing else." She was silent...Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Now lets get that sleep we need." He said.

* * *

**_Sector F (9:00 pm, Next Day)_**

"Ready Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked. They were in the east wing of Sector F's tree house. They were slowly moving towards the middle of the tree house, where Sector F was currently located.

"Numbuh 5 is ready." Abby replied. They had earlier sent a vid chat to Sector F and assured them that they would eb stopping by to help with a super secret assignment by Numbuh 86 herself (Lie). Meanwhile Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 were waiting in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Are you ready Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 looked over at the Asian. Numbuh 3 nodded, no words needed. Numbuh 1 nodded too...he just hoped Wally was ready...

"Wally...are you ready?" Numbuh 439 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded.

"I'm just hoping my sector doesn't interfere again." (Lie) Numbuh 4 said. "They might try something to get me back from you." He expalined. "I know all thier secrets though...I can handle them." He explained. Numbuh 439 smiled.

"Don't rush yourself." She said. "We have teh whole alphabet to go." She smiled. "You'll get to kill them all later." Numuh 4 nodded with an evil smile. He had been assigned the killer role, Numbuh 439 would just kidnap people. They were located in the west wing, moving faster than Numbuh 2 and 5 towards the middle. They would eb them there, finish up and leave. There were exactly 5 member os Sector F...they would kill 3 and take two, so it would be easy for them. "Do you have your vocal changer?" She asked. Numbuh 4 took the small piece of plastic in his mouth and spoke.

"Good Afternoon Sector F." He said. It came out deep, spine chilling, and dangerous. Numbuh 439 smiled and pooled on her mask. Numbuh pulled up his hood, he had been forced to change into a green hoodiem so he wouldn't be noticed too quickly. His face wa snow hidden in his huge hoode's darkness. He smiled evilly and they began to walk towards the center of the treehouse again.

"Okay group!" Numbuh 65 spoke at the podium in Sector F's treehouse Mission Screen Room. He adjusted his hat and sunglasses. "Since I'm the leader of this Sector I am telling you to prepare for lockdown. Our sensors tell us that there are 9 people in this treehouse!" He explained. "Us, being 5, plus our help, being 2." He said.

"So there are 2 kidnappers?" Numbuh 66 asked. "My 2x4 technology Ic reated will kick thier butts." He shouted enthusiastically. "We''ll show them to nt mess wit the KND, cause Sector F will be the Sector to defeat them." Numbuh 66 said, being Sector F's 2x4 technology engineer person.

"I'm also 2x4 technology officer." Numbuh 65 (Leader) spoke. "My main role is just leader though." He explained. Numbuh 67 crouched down in fear, being so tall he had to crouch down.

"I just don't wanna die." He said. "I have parents who-who need and love me." He said. his brunnete hair barely visible from under his red hat thing.

"No kidnapper is taking me!" Numbuh 68 shouted. His short blonde hiar shaking everytime he shouted. "I'm gonna kick his butt!"

"First, stop trying to impersonate Numbuh 4 from Sector V. Just because you have blonde hair like him, doesn't mean it'll be a bowl cut and you'll be an awesome fighter like him." Numbuh 69 exclaimed, her eyes turning into hearts at the thought of Numbuh 4.

"I'm better than him!" Numbuh 68 shouted.

"No way!" Numbuh 69 shot back. "He's cute." She said tugging on her orange braids. She sighed, then blushed ntoicing that Numbuh 68 was eyeing her.

"You like him?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No...and depending on wether we die or get seperated by the kidnapper, I actually like you." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh...I like you too." He too said nonchalantly. They both acted regualr but were beat red on the inside.

"Sorry to interupt love birds, but you have company." A spine chilling voice said. Numbuh 66 shuddered, her short black hair shaking with her. Numbuh 67 gulped. Numbuh 68 hugged numbuh 69. Numbuh 69 hugged back. Numbuh 65 stood there in his glasses, smirking.

"Battle stations." He said with a smirk. Immediatly Sector F dropped thier fears and grabbed S.P.L.A.N.K. from behind them. They all ran in different directions and the room seemed empty.

"GAH!" Suddenly Numbuh 67 stumbled into the center of the room holding his neck. A flash could be seen very quickly going across his body, 3 times! Then he turned to stare at Numbuh 66 in her hiding spot, even in her glasses she could see the terror in his eyes! His whole body split into piece and fell. Numbuh 69 gagged and tried to make a run for the exit, but a figure tackled her into the darkness. Another figure, slightly shorter stepped into the clearing next to Numbuh 67's corpse. The figure kicked it, then spoke.

"Ah...such crimson blood." The figure spoke in that spine chilling voice. Numbuh 68 stood from his hiding spot and held his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R towards the figure. "Oh no, I'm sooooo scared." The figure laughed and Numbuh 68 shivered. The figure reached behind him and pulled out a whip like object...the object that had just sliced Numbuh 67 to bits. "Now, lets handle this like real men."

"So your a boy?" Numbuh 66 stood and approched the boy. "Are you an operative?" She asked cautiosuly. Clearly the boy could kill them anytime he wanted.

"Wow, your a genious." The boy said sarcastically. He used his whip liek object and sliced her whole foot off. She fell back into Numbuh 65's arms. The boy smirked from inside his hoodie. "I was hoping things wouldn't get messy but..." He whipped again and took off her nose.

"Oh god." Numbuh 65 dropped her and back away gagging. He threw his sunglasses off and puked into his French hat. Numbuh 68 turned back to the killer.

"Who are you?" He asked. (I randomly got this idea...lol)

"I am your father." Numbuh 86 heard before half of his face was ripped off and he sat there crying to death...literally. "Lol..." The figure turned to the darkness. "Mega Mom." He spoke. The figure that tackled Numbuh 69 appeared, with a mask still on her face. "Get him." The girl tackled Numbuh 65 and bound and gagged him.

"Let's go Destructo Dad." She smiled. They took Numbuh 65 and 69 and began to quickly drag them back to the stolen C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"So it's Mega Mom and Destructo Dad?" Numbuh 2 asked from the shadows. Numbuh 5 nodded. The had been walking too slow, as soon as they got there they caught the figures taking the kidnapepd victims. "Numbuh 1 and 3 will get them though." He expalined. "Lets used Sector F's C.O.O.L.B.U.S to get to Moon Base and tell Numbuh 86." He said enthusiastically. "Now we know who the real killer/kidnappers are."

"Of course, that evil duo would target Sector F, ever since Operation: C.H.A.D they've held a grudge against Sector F." Abby noted. "But why the other Sectors...?" Abby guessed. "We'll research it." She and Hoagie set off.

"Let's go Kuki..." Numbuh 1 sighed. He pressed a red button and the bus followed the other us in front.

* * *

"That was fun." Numbuh 4 slid off his hood. "Now the KND will target Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, while we get Sector G tomorrow!" He exclaimed. Numbuh 439 nodded, locking the door where Numbuh 65 and 69 were kept. "I can't believe it, framing other villians is fun!" Numbuh 4 said wild eyed. "Did you see what I did to Numbuh 67?" He asked. Numuh 439 nodded. "He was in pieces." He said. "Oh and then that quote: I am your father." Numbuh 4 started laughing. Numbuh 439 went to the front of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and put it on autopilot.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She said. "Oh and keep and eye on your sector behind us..." She smirked. "They think they are SO stealthy." She giggled. Numbuh 4 smirked. He waited until she was well asleep, then he change teh landing coordinents. He was gonna shake his Sector Loose.

"Sector V Treehouse located." The computer voice said. Numbuh 4 looked back at Numbuh 439. HE hoped she was ready.

* * *

**_Soooo...:_**

**_1. Why is Numbuh 4 taking Numbuh 439 to te trehouse, is he going to betray her and give her to Sector V?_**  
**_2. Poor Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, beign targeted by Abby and Hoagie 3. May you rest in peace Numbuh 66 and 68...Rest in Pieces Numbuh 67 (I HAD to throw that in there)_**  
**_4. What will happen?_**  
**_5. PLZ REVIEW! (Sorry I'm desperate today) Idk why..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_FINALLY! (I couldn't stand waiting a full freaking week!) I've decided to Discontinue myyyyyyy Naruto Fic, and I took down Kuki's Argument (Sequel to Wally's Argument) so I could work on it and make it better...I also deleted my story school days. So I'm now working on this fic and Kuki's Argument (Repost)._**

* * *

Reviewing Rewards:

First Review: CharlieTheHedgehog14 ("Bloody Hell"...IDK I thought that was cool *v*)  
Review I agree with: KukixWally BratXBoomer Review that made me happy: Eric Cartman forever

This may be the first Review that I actually respond to in an AN

looneymania: I totes (totally) agree that reading it was dramatic. I actually tested to see if it was...but I really hope you are prepared for THIS chapter...the ending may be a BIT Gruesome...

**_BEWARE: VERY LONG CHAPTER_**

**_So um...I forgot where we were...(can't blame me...2 days, cheer, dance, gymnastics, etc.) Oh yeah! RECAP!_**

**_"I'm gonna take a nap." She said. "Oh and keep and eye on your sector behind us..." She smirked. "They think they are SO stealthy." She giggled. Numbuh 4 smirked. He waited until she was well asleep, then he change the landing coordinents. He was gonna shake his Sector Loose._**

**_"Sector V Treehouse located." The computer voice said. Numbuh 4 looked back at Numbuh 439. He hoped she was ready._**

* * *

**_STORY_**

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S landed at the Sector V treehouse.

"Numbuh 1..." Kuki asked nervously... "Do you think Numbuh 4 is locked up on that bus?" She asked S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in hand. Numbuh 1 grimaced, then nodded.

"I hope so." He said. Kuki nodded slowly.

"Wait!" She said. Numbuh 1 looked at her. "They are changing direction...where are we?" She asked, trying to conceal a yawn. (They had been flying for 8 hours...)

"We are in..." Numbuh 1 paused and read sleeply over the cooridnents. His eyes widened. "Cleveland." He said, unable to believe it.

"Maybe Wally used his awesome fighting skills to knock out the kidnapper and then he changed the coordinents, knowing that we would be here!" Kuki said excitingly. Numbuh 1 seemed to think.

"Maybe..." He said. "Orrrrr, maybe the hideout is in Cleveland." Numbuh 1 suggested. Kuki's face fell...she nodded slowly. "Wait...they just deck at our trehouse!" Numbuh 1 pointed. Kuki's eyes widened. "Maybe your right Numbuh 3." He said. "In this case...we don't need our 2x4 technology...we just need our arms, to well and congratulate Wally for escaping from the kidnapper." Numbuh 1 smiled. Kuki nodded. They decked as well.

* * *

"W-wally what are you doing?" Numbuh 439 asked tiredly.

"There's been a change of plans." Numbuh 4 said seriously. Numbuh 439 rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching with yawn.

"Really?" She asked. "I don't remember changing any plans." She said. Numbuh 4 smirked and picked up his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, he held it with a tight grip.

"That's cause I made the change." He said, holding it up. Numbuh 439's eyes widened and she ducked as he pulled the trigger.

"HOLY...crap!" Numbuh 439 decided on a word. "What are you doing?" She turned to inspect the damage done on the stolen C.O.O.L.B.U.S's window and looked back at him shocked.

"I just disabled Numbuh 2's security alarm." He explained dropping the 2x4 technology. "It's his latest experiment project thingy and I wasn't risking anything." He said.

"Where are we?" Numbuh 439 asked.

"My old Sector's treehouse." He said picking up a B.A.J.O.O.K.A. "I want to do some damage." He said.

"Boss won't like this. We aren't exposed to be here for another 70 buhillion days." She said looking up. "Is that a...mailbox?" She asked. Wally smirked.

"Have you been an ex operative that long?" He asked. "It's a B.A.J.O.O.K.A. A mailbox thingy that shoots out orange juice?" He asked trying to refresh her memory. She smirked uneasily.

"Of course I Remember..." SHe laughed nervously reaching behind her. "I just use more original stuff like-." She pulled it out from behind her. "A G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. A gumball dispencer that shoots our gumballs!" She smirked. She paused hearing another C.O.O.L.B.U.S. land behind them... "And I'm about to use it." She grinded her teeth together.

"No...its okay." Wally reassured. "We'll get them later." He said. Numbuh 439's eyebrows raised in a confused way. He nodded. "I caused the damage. See, breaking this alarm will cause them to think that we actually went inside and did something. So for the next few days they will go cray wondering and trying to find out what we did in there, when really we did nothing at all...its fool proof." Wally said boldly. Numbuh 439 seeemd to think it over then smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I always knew there was something I liked about you." She said, then she turned away changing the coordinents for thier hideout...wiat until Boss hears of Wally's wonder plan...Wally will be instantly favorited! Wally blushed...he wasn't falling for Numbuh 439...was he? No! He liked Kuki...and he could tell that he had to meet this boss guy and then tell the KND who he was...before him and Numbuh 439 got to Sector V and Numbuh 439 would kill Kuki with pleasure...Wally gulped.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

After endless hours of searching the treehouse multiple times, Sector V sat down all sore.

"Abby will NEVER do that again." Numbuh 5 said. Hoagie nodded.

"I'm still pondering how the kidnapper broke the alarm...how the kidnapper knew where it was located..." Hoagie said. Everyone nodded.

"But are you guys posotive that it's Mega Mom and Destructo dad?" Numbuh 1 asked the two. They nodded furiously.

"They even said so!" Numbuh 2 pointed out. "She was all 'Lets go Destructo dad'!" Numbuh 2 put on a abad imitation. Numbuh 5 nodded.

"He's right, Abby heard it with her own ears." She agreed. Numbuh 1 nodded. Maybe the killer was just trying to throw them off. (Wally thought it was fool proof...lol)

"Stop with the lies!" Numbuh 86 screamed on the mission screen. Sector V jumped...her voice was so loud. "To prove you guys wrong I have a lot of villains here actually!" The camera zoomed out and Sector V gasped...more than half the villians they ever faced were on screen. "In exact order are: Edna Jucation, Gramma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Mega Mom & Destructo Dad, Miss Goodwall, Mr. Fizz, Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb, Mr. Mogul, Nurse Claiborne, Principal Smelling, Potty Mouth, Professor Triple-Extra Large, Professor Bob, Robin Food, Soccer Dad & Soccer Mom, Stickybeard The Great Puttinski, Toiletnator, King Sandy, Mushi, Teen Tornado, Negative Numbuh 4, Valerie, The Bullies, Ice Cream Men, Nerd Zombies, Six Gum Gang, and The Cheese Ninjas.

"Woah...thats a buhillion villains!" Sector V said together.

"Actually its 31 to be exact!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "And guess what?" She asked, suspense rising. "NONE OF THEM OR THE KIDNAPPERS!" She went wild, throwing stuff. Even the restrained villians were scared of her. "I'M GONNA FIND THE KIDNAPPER SOON! ALL UNITS GO TO SECTOR G's TREEHOUSE NOW!" She screamed, pointing places off screen. "I'M NOT LOSING ANOHER OPERATIVE!" Sector V gulped...all units, THIS was serious now (Ohhh...so it gets serious NOW?)

"KND!" NUmbuh 1 paused and looked at the uncertain faces surrounding him. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Numbuh 439 asked, her lips curling into a sinister smile. Numbuh 4 smirked.

"I'm posotive." He said. He hid hid face in his hood once more and she put on her mask. "They raised security...big time." He explained. Numbuh 439 nodded. For people who've been to New York City picture Times Square at night (HUGE BRIGHT LIGHTS, TONS OF PEOPLE, NOISY) She smirked looking back at the 2 operatives they had captured. Numbuh 4 smiled. They took off in yet another stolen C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

**_2 hours earlier_**

"Get away from us!" Numbuh 417 (Sector G's leader) screamed at the top of his lungs. Sector G was everywhere. They all ran about. Numbuh 4 had gotten annoyed and used Numbuh 202's own 2x4 technology against him. Numbuh 4 climbed on top of Numbuh 422 and Numbuh 424 and used an electrical wire to strangle them to death. All this time a figure dressed in black with a clown mask on was swooping through the shadows. This figure quickly knocked out Numbuh 419 and 420 then dragged them into the shadows. Numbuh 417 and Numbuh 425 were back to back. "Are you okay Numbuh 417 asked nervously.

"Why of course she's okay...why don't you turn around and show him your okay?" Numbuh 4 smirked inside his hood. Numbuh 425 caustiously faced Numbuh 417 who faced her back.

"Its gonna be okay, Moon Base patrol should be here anytime soon." He reassured. She didn't respond. "NUmbuh 425?" Suddenly she started screaming. Then suddenly stopped. She dropped dead in a few seconds. "What-?"

"Her brain was boiled through a radioactive wave wepointed dirctly at her brain."Numbuh 4 explained in his creeppy voice. "Of course it only lasted seconds, but it was the most painful thing we could come up with..." He paused, building suspense. "So far..." He smirked. He approached Numbuh 417 slowly, chilling him to the bone. "But for-"

"But for you, we have something a little more...artistic." Numbuh 439 cut Numbuh 4 off. She then surprised everyone by taking off her mask. "Come on Wally, he should at least know who his killers are before he died painfully slow." Wally shrugged and pulled his hood down. Numbuh 417 gasped.

"Numbuh 439! Numbuh 4!" He shouted. "I can't believe it! Wait until Moon Base hears!" Numbuh 417 gasped.

"That's what Sector A said." Numbuh 439 stated nonchalantly.

"Oh don't forget Sector B, and C, and D, and E..." Numbuh 4 added with a smirk.  
"F..." Numbuh 439 smirked too.

"G." Numbuh 4 looked Numbuh 417 directly in the eye. Numbuh 417 made a run for it. He was NOT dying like this. A slow, painful...artistic? way. The door he ran to was locked. He quickly ran for another one, surprised that Numbuh 439 and Numbuh 4 just stood there watching him... "All the doors are locked, you're burning energy." Numbuh 4 explained.

"Screw you!" Numbuh 417 spun around and yelled before returning back to his search for an exit. Numbuh 439 giggled mischeviously.

"I'm tired of waiting." she said as she rushed forward and snatched Numbuh 417's hand. He gasped as she pushed him on the ground and placed a HUGE dome around him. It was very big, HUGE as in thick. The glass was very thick, but the dome left very little space between him and the ground. He could only turn his head, as his cheek was shoved up against the ground.

"Whrt re yu gna d?" Numbuh 417 asked. Numbuh 439 bended down innocently.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly.

"What...are...yu-you...gna...gonna...do?" Numbuh 417 forced out. Numbuh 439 smiled.

"You're our candle." She said. Suddenly the dome felt wierd and everything in Numbuh 417's vision was bendy and flexible. It looked really wierd and scary. He was terrified. Numbuh 439 smiled. "I think it's working Wally." she smiled and sat down to watch the show, Wally joined her.

It started with his skin. Numbuh 439's skin began to redden. He screamed, feeling pain in his cheeks. It was by his eyes too, his forehead and mouth. His throat felt the most wierd. It felt is if he was bending and stuff..his face was like shifting. Then he felt like he was carrying a ton! His whole bdy trembled before he fell forward and collasped. His breathing grew labored.

"Cnt breth." He tried to say. Numbuh 439 rubbed her hands together, preparing for the finale.

"Your melting." She explained. "Does it hurt?" She asked. Numbuh 439 tried to nod. He felt it now...it was melting his skin...this dome! His eyes began to feel really lose and he got more scared...where was MOON BASE PATROL? He shuddered an dlet out a cry as he saw his hands melting. He screamed...it burned...the pain...this is what he got for being leader of Sector G...melting as death. He screamed one final screama s his eyes fell out and his nose fell off. Numbuh 439 smirked and Numbuh 4 nodded.

"Impressive." He said. "I've always liked violent stuff." Numbuh 4 said. "We should go back to base and boil a victim alive." He suggested. Numbuh 439 nodded. They quickly got Numbuhs 419 and 420 and returned to thier stolen ride.

**_CURRENT TIME_**

"I-I can't believe it!" Numbuh 86 stared in disbelife at the melted corpse in front of her. She had puked at first site...but now held her strong stomache. She couldn't believe it...she just couldn't...the deaths were getting more gruesome...the kND had gone through so many villains and not one of them confessed to being the killer/kidnapper...it was impossible...who was the killer? Numbuh 86 shook her head and walked outside for soem alone time...

Then Numbuh 86 cried. She cried long...and she cried hard.

* * *

"Hello Numbuh 65." A chilling voice was heard. A figure in a green hoodie walked into the dark torture chamber. The French KND Leader of Sector F panicked. The female kidnapper had said he would have peace! "Panicked are we?" The figure spoke. "Here, let me disable this thingy." A soft click was heard then a boys voice was heard. "You probably don't even now me." He said. "I'm part of an Amarican Sector...Sector V." Numbuh 65 took no time to hesitate in answering.

"Numbuh 4." He said. Numbuh 4 pulled down the green hood, revealing his face.

"Bingo!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "Now...lets get down to bussiness shall we?" He asked. He smiled and clicked a button on the wall. A bright light shined on, temporarly linding Numbuh 65. He reopened his eys to see Numbuh 69 across the room in a huge vat. She was...nude. Numbuh 65 and 69 blushed. "Awww...shy are we?" He asked. Another figure walked in. It was the female kidnapper.

"Hello." She finally spoke and was immediatly recongnized by everyone.

"Numbuh 439!" Numbuhs 65 and 69 screamed. Numbuh 4 smirked. Numbuh 439 nodded and smiled. She approached Numbuh 69 and stared at her.

"You lied." She stated and turned away. Numbuh 69 was VERY confused.

"Huh?" Numbuh 69 asked.

"You lying bitch!" Numbuh 439 yelled. Everyone (even Wally) gasped at her use of language. "Wally is the cutest. hottest, handesomest guy on this whol planet and you lied to another guy!" She spat. Numbuh 69 flinched. "Oh wait...did you just remember?" She asked innocently.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"First, stop trying to impersonate Numbuh 4 from Sector V. Just because you have blonde hair like him, doesn't mean it'll be a bowl cut and you'll be an awesome fighter like him." Numbuh 69 exclaimed, her eyes turning into hearts at the thought of Numbuh 4._**

**_"I'm better than him!" Numbuh 68 shouted._**

**_"No way!" Numbuh 69 shot back. "He's cute." She said tugging on her orange braids. She sighed, then blushed ntoicing that Numbuh 68 was eyeing her._**

**_"You like him?" He asked. She shook her head._**

**_"No...and depending on wether we die or get seperated by the kidnapper, I actually like you." She said nonchalantly._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Numbuh 69 gulped.

"Please just kill me fast." She said. "I want it to be over quickly." She said, starting to cry. Numbuh 65 looked at her. He was the worst leader ever...tied to a table in his undies, while his fellow operatve stood nude, chained to the bottle of a huge vat by her feet. "This water is freezing..." She said through chattering teeht. "Just end this..." She pleaded. Numbuh 439 smirked.

"With you lie..." Numbuh 439 seemed thoughtful for a minute. "No." She said, turning a knob. "You may began Wally." She batted her eyelashes lovingly at him, though he ignored her.

"My pleasure." He said, approaching the metal table that Numbuh 65 was tied to. "Hey buddie," He smirked. Numbuh 65 tried to hide it...but he was visibly shaking uncontrollably. Numbuh 4 smirked at his reaction. "Your gonna have a slow death..." He bent over and whispered in Numbuh 65's ear. "While you learn how you're an awful leader, cause you are gonna watch you operative die in front of your eyes." Numbuh 4 said. He clicked another button on the wall and all the walls flipped over, there were mirros everywhere, so the whole room was viewable. Numbuh 65 felt tears dare to leave his eyes. His breathing grew labored as Numbuh 4 reached down and brought up a VERY small knife.

"Don't go to fast Numbuh 4." Numbuh 439 warned. She looked back at her victim and smirked. Numbuh 69 seemed jumpy. "You'll die slower than he will...by the time I'm in my bed sleeping, you'll JUST be dying." She said, feeling Numbuh 69's fear.

"AGHGHAGHAAGAG!" The two girls redirected thier attention to Numbuh 4. He had grabbed a bunch of skin from Numbuh 65 and slice it off. Blood leaked everywhere. Numbuh 4 reached up and cut off NUmbuh 65's ear. He looked over his shoulder at Numbuh 439 and grinned evilly. Numbuh 439 winked at him.

"Do it." SHe mouthed. Panick splayed across Numbuh 69's face as she realized the water was...getting warmer. Slowly and secretly she tried slipping her feet out of the chains...too tight. She tried breaking the chais...too hard. She decided to hold her breath and crouch in the water. Numbuh 439 looked over at her curiosuly. "What are you doing?" She asked herself.

"AGHAGHAGHAGA!" Numbuh 65's screams were heard again. Numbuh 4 had cut skin off of his chin and skinned his whole left arm. Numbuh 4 slowly skinned Numbuh 65's chest. Pinkness was seen...was it muscle? Numbuh 439 looked away...maybe Numbuh 4 was getting a little tto wild...she should've never told him to do it. She looked back over caustiosuly. Numbuh 65 was screaming so loud Numbuh 4 had threatened to cut his tongue out, but instead shoved a gag in his mouth. Numbuh 69 was panicking now. The water was VERY warm and she could see her fingers starting to wrinkle. She tried secretly pulling on the chains under the water. She used both hands andheld her breath...she had to escape.

"Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 4 ignored Numbuh 439's voice and he used his own fingers to rip off some skin on Numbuh 65's chest. Numbuh 4's eyes wandered over Numbuh 65's half alive body. He felt so...POWERFUL...like he couldn't be STOPPED. Numbuh 4 wanted more...he wanted people to fear him! TO KNOW THAT HE, NUMBUH 4, WAS THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE KND! He didn't deserve to be in such a small unknown sector...he needed to be up in HOLLYWOOD (A.K.A Moonbase) with all the BIG JOBS! The serious stuff!...he wanted them to know just how IMPORTANT HE WAS! Numbuh 4 used his finger nails to pull at Numbuh 65's muscles. Numbuh 65 screamed in agony. Numbuh 439 stared in horror. He was taking it too far. "Numbuh 4." She repated. "Numbuh 4!" She yelled.

"Wait!" He yelled. Numbuh 69's breathing becam elabored as she resurfaced her small vat. She couldn't do it...she couldn't escape. The water was now hot...she was sweating! She leaned back and sighed...her skin tingled. It was so...hot. Numbuh 439 looked back over at her and gulped. She glanced back over at Numbuh 4, who was going crazy using the mini knife to stab the life out of Numbuh 65. He then cut out Numbuh 65's muscles and squeezed them. "Power..." He said. "I want...power!" He turned to looked at Numbuh 439. Numbuh 439's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards. Numbuh 4 continued squeezing the muscles as he approached her. "I want it..." He looked her up and down." She panted. "I want power." He said dropping th emuscles and grabbing her throat with his bloodied hands. "Do you understand?" He asked. She nodded frantically. "Take me to...the boss." He order. She quickly nodded and ran out the doors, leading the way. Numbuh 4 turned to look at Numbuh 69. He smirked and turned the knob to: Boiling. The water heated extremely fast.

"OW!" Numbuh 69 shot up. Her ksin turn pink within seconds. It BURNED! OH IT BURNED! Wally walked out the doors smirking as the little French girl's screams echoed after him. He wanted power.

* * *

**_Um...(blinks) I can't believe I just wrote that...so um...i'm just gonna go puke in disgust, cause I'm having nightmares tonight. (Having nightmares and I know it, know it, know it) Wow...Numbuh 4...Numbuh 439 finally cowers in fear. Poor Numbuh 65... and Numbuh 69 too. We see more tortue TV in the next chappie. Review if you want (Or if you pissed your pants) (Or if you'll puke like I'm about to) (Or if your sickened by this grossed out fucking chappie) (ORRRRR if you just review naturally, I'm fine with that)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm baaaaaaack! Yea! So, lets get started with announcements...None. _**

**_Reviewers: You guys have NO IDEA how much your reviews mean to me, since most of you guys are writers yourself I expect you guys to think that you do feel the saem way, but reviews to me make me feel special and happy, it makes me know that people ACTUALLY read these stories that I write, cause when I started FF I saw all the good and amazing writers and how they had so little chappies and ALL those reviews! I know it's gonna take a while for me to get up to thier ranks, but with your guys thoughts on my stories...I'm proud already! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

* * *

Huge palm trees waved in the breeze, the sand rolls in the breeze, piles of coconuts litter the grouds by the base of the trees. It was peaceful. The waves rolled up and back to shore. A quiet Hawaiian village loomed in the distance...a Hawaiian village that 2 figures were approaching.

"So I don't know anything about Sector H." Numbuh 439 stumbled next to Wally. He ignored her and quickened his pace, gipping a very and thin dagger that was secretly hidden up his hoodie sleeve. He had gone back to his orange hoodie, meaning it would probably give away his identity, but he didn't seem to care! He would be caught and probably decomissioned for life! "Like what kind of weapons would the use?" She asked.

"Coconut guns?" Wally guess. "I don't know, I don't really care, but I DO know that they are gonna die by MY hands and then we go and get rid of the rest of that annoyng German sector, I can't stand Numbuh 419's screaming. I'm gonna enjoy slicing her up." He said. Numbuh 439 nodded...he had changed...from the boy that killed people peacefully as in strangling them slowly. Now he's the murderer...he kills people in such a brutal way that it would make you sick to your stomach.

"There's no mistaking a giant tree in the middle of a tiny village." Numbuh 439 pointed towards a huge tree house with Hawaiian lights and decorations on it. "I should enter first." She said.

"Why?" Wally asked angered.

"Cause...we shold save the best for last." She said. He smirked, she was right. But really what Numbuh 439 wanted to do was get her teo kidnapped victims and sit in the stolen C.O.O.L.B.U.S while Wally does something gruesome to the other poor kids, but she knew she would need Wally's help to carry both kids out of the treehouse and across the beach into the vehicle. She sighed.

"Lets go Kid." He said. She raised an eyebrow. He smiled (Yes this cold hearted guy smiled). "It's short for Kidnapper." He said.

"Okay...Kill." Numbuh 439 said. He nodded and they entered the treehouse.

* * *

"Numbuh 55, are ya ready man?" Numbuh 57 asked. Her sector's leader was swinging on a hammock thingy. He nodded his head. He was enjoying his rest.

"No need to worry." Numbuh 55 reassured. "We can just be like peace man and let the kidnapper relax with us." He said.

"Actually the kidnapper is a girl." All of Sector H looked at the entrance to thier lounge and saw a girl with a mask on. "And I'm the kidnapper." She disappeared into the shadows. Numbuh 57 instantly dropped and rolled into the darkness behind her sector. Numbuh 30c instantly dropped to the ground and rolled over to the 2x4 technology he had created. Numbuh 452 ran towards the door, leaving his sector behind., but was kicked back by the girl. She dive rolled and stood up, punching Numbuh 822, who is considered the stupid operative. She then switched possisions and shoved him violently backwards. He was quickly pulled into the darkness. Numbuh 452 peeked his eyes open and looked around and began to secretly crawl towards the door, SCREW his sector, he was NOT gonna die here.

"Where are you going?" Numbuh 452 looked up to see a figure wearing an orange hoodie. The boy grabbed his and threw him across the room into a chair. Numbuh 439 instantly stopped punching Numbuh 55 in his hammock thingy and tied Numbuh 452 up.

"Moon base, this is Numbuh 57 of Sector H, pick up...pick up." Numbuh 57 said in a hushed tone. She was yanked back by her hair and dragged to the center of the room...which was pitch black. She looked around cautsiouly being a very experienced spy. A spot light clicked on, showing Numbuh 452 strapped to a chair. "Numbuh 452." Numbuh 57 whispered.

"Numbuh 57!" He shouted. "Help me!" He said. She began to walk towards him, but another click made her stop. The two operatives looked at the spot where Numbuh 30c was bound to a chair as well. He looked panicked and soon realized the other two were watching him.

"Guys! Help me!" He spat angrily. "Hurry! It's dark and too quiet!" He looked around. Numbuh 57 turned to his directon and back to Numbuh 452...they were EXACTLY the same distance away from her. She paused and thought. She began to walk towards Numbuh 30c, but no more lights came on...instead a voice stopped her.

"Hello..." Numbuh 57 shivered as he spine tingled. "Aww...don't be scared." The voice said. Suddenly, Numbuh 57 was grabbed from behind and she froze. "Listen here, I think you are actually kind of cute, so if you want to live...you have to do me a favor." The voice was directly in her ear...it was soooooo...creepy.

"O-okay." Numbuh 57 said...then she ducked and rolled across the floor smirking. "As if ya lunatic." She said.

"You're not the only spy here." Numbuh 57 was viciously yanked back by her hair and turned around to see a girl wearing a mask. "Meet me." She said slowly. Numbuh 57 shivvered again...these people...who were they?

"Do NOT try anything again, or else you'll die the most slowest and brutal way ever." The boy approached her and slapped her. She flinched...so un spy like. "Get it?" He asked, a dagger slipping out of his sleeve.

"Got it." She said, as the tip of the blade broke her skin. The other firgure behind her, let her go and stepped back.

"Good, cause if you didn't this is what would happen." The boy pointed and another spot light shined on 2 operatives back to back. Numbuh 57 gasped.

"Numbuh 55! Numbuh 822!" Numbuh 57 gasped. She ran towards them but froze as she looked closer. "Wh-what's wrong with them?" She asked. She heard the two figures chuckle dryly and her heart dropped.

"Why don't I show you?" The female walked past Numbuh 57 and shoved her out of the way roughly. She walked over to the two boys and pushed thier heads forward. She then grabbed a flab of skin and pulled it off. "We easily skinned them." She explained. "And the same will happen to you unless you listen to us and save yourself." She said. "Why don't you explain...kill?" She looked up at the boy. Numbuh 57 turned to see the boy smirking inside his hoodie, only his mouth and nose were visible.

"I'd be happy to." He said. "He looked up and pulled his hood down, surprising Nummbuh 57. "Surprised?" He asked. "A lot of people were." Numbuh 30c and Numbuh 452 were also shocked. Numbuh 57 gulped and blinked...still not believing her eyes. "Anyway, snap out of your trance and pay attention." Wally slapped her, earning a yelp. "Here are two fellow operatives." Wally walked between the two boys and gestured to them. "A traitor..." Numbuh 4 gestured to Numbuh 30c, who lowered his gaze remembering Operation: A.R.T.I.C (Was that it?). "Or a guy who claims its every man for himself." Numbuh 4 gestured to Numbuh 452, who gulped audibly. "You get to choose who lives and who dies." Wally said happily.

"No." Numbuh 57 shook her head. "I can't...its too hard." She said. "I-I don't want to." She said crying.

"Either that or you will become like these two." The masked girl gestured to the two corpses in front of her. "One of you guys has to die...so 2 can live and be kidnapped...by kids." The girl chuckled. Numbuh 57 looked down.

"Numbuh 57!" She looked up to see Numbuh 30c smiling warmly. "You choose...but know that I would NEVER betray you." He said. Wally smirked...the speeches people give when death is iniment. "I-I always thought you were my closest friends...so if you don't choose me...I'm...I'm okay with it." He said softly. Numbuh 57 felt a tear roll down her cheek...why her? Why'd she have to choose!?

"NO!" Numbuh 452 called. "Don't save him! You heard Numbuh 4! He's a traitor!" He said. "I wasn't running to save myself! I was running to get help!" He said. "I-I..." He faded out. "Um..." He paused and hung his head. "Please don't let me die." He prayed to god. Numbuh 57 covered her sob with a hand and shook her head. It was silent for minutes.

"Okay." Numbuh 57 finally said. She turned to Numbuh 30c. "Numbuh 30c." She said. "I'm sorry." She choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry." She looked down. "Sorry that you have to see this." She stepepd on a button and a huge ax swung down and sliced through Numbuh 452 like scissors through paper. Numbuh 30c gasped and Wally cut the ropes. He ran and hugged Numbuh 57, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Now what?" He asked...then the girl walked behind him and knocked him out. Wally smirked. Numbuh 57 hugged Numbuh 30c tightly.

"I'm ready." She said. One second later, Numbuh 439 nocked her out, taking off her mask. She looked up to Wally and shook her head.

"She shouldn't have had to make that choice." She stated. Wally scoffed. "Wally!" She said. Wally looked at her, more like glared at her. "And that comment...you think she's cute?" Numbuh 439 shook, trying to restrain herself from slapping him and sobbing.

"It's flattery, flirting..." Wally said, picking up Numbuh 57 and carrying her over his shoulder out of the door.

"Oh and carrying HER over HIM is flattery too?" Numbuh 439 muttered, she picked up the unconsious boy and carried him out the door. "Why'd you change?" She said under her breath.

* * *

"Wh-where I am?" Numbuh 419 looked around, seeing darkness. A spot light came on blinding Numbuh 419, who looked up and saw Numbuh 439.

"Numbuh 419!" She said. "It's okay, I'm here to save you." Numbuh 419 smiled...finally! Numbuh 439 rushed forward and reached for a blade on the table. She instanty squatted and began to cut Numbuh 419's wrist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Numbuh 419 screamed. "It-it hurts!" Numbuh 419's eyes were squeeed shut. Numbuh 439 stood and smirked.

"You didn't honestly think I'd save you..did you?" She asked, chuckling dryly. Numbuh 419's eyes were watering and tears poured out. "Crying gets you NO where." Numbuh 439 said turning away. "Perhaps you could go find someone who cares...Wally?" She called. Numbuh 4 entered, Hoodie coated in blood.

"Numbuh 420's dead." He stated and continued walking to Numbuh 419, who's eyes widened in fear. "I'm gonna test my strength." Wally grabbed Numbuh 419's right arm and began to twist it over and over again, until the skin broke and the bones popped out...the same with the left arm...Numbuh 419 screamed loudly, and lost his voice...Numbuh 4 smirked.

"STOP! STOP! AGHAGAHG! PLEASE GOD! PLEASE OH! HELP ME! HELP! HELP! HELP! HE-!" Numbuh 439 froze as Wally grabbed his neck and twisted his whole head around 3 times until the mushcles began to pop and his eyes began to bleed. Wally then kicked Numbuh 419s lifeless body around for a few minutes.

"Clearly I'm capapble of doing many things." Numbuh 4 said, looking at his bloodied hands. He smiled and tightened his fist. "Let's go get Sector I." Numbuh 4 said walking out the door.

"But, it hasn't been a full 24 hours since Sector H." Numbuh 439 said.

"I don't care. If Boss does, screw him." Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 439 frowned and grabbed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Boss." She murmered. "She would TALK with thier boss."

* * *

**_I know its short and LAME and SUCKISH! Im like tired totes! I mean seriously! It's 1:00 am when I'm typing this story...Soooo tired. It was as gruesome as the last because I want to take a small break from GRUESOMENESS and BLOOD and VIOLENCE and BRUTALNESS. I'll do this every few chappies..until then I'm gonna take a nap._**

**_Plz Review! I Luv Reviews!_**

**_But, any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows._**

**_Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OMG! I luv reviews! I luv this story! This is the most reviews...I got in the least amount of Chappies since Wally' Argument, which I made a wonderful sequel to. Plz enjoy!_**

**_REVIEWERS I LUV YOU!_**

**_First Review: numbuh13m_**

**_*v* Review: looneymania_**

**_^v^ Review: DarthWill3_**

**_~v~ Review: Eric Cartman forever_**

**_Review I Agree with: CharlieTheHedgehog14_**

**_New Reviewer: Core of Light LV8_**

Response to numbuh13m: Gosh...I would REAlLy luv to answer you ? But I sadly cannot because it would ruin to effect of the story...or plot basically. But thx for being as so nice to ask...but this chappie has a nice ending.

* * *

"Wally...he-he's getting out of control." Numbuh 439 stated. She looked through the darkness, senseing her boss ahead of her. "He's getting to carried away with violence. Our mission was to KIDNAP, not KILL, for if we keep killing, we will have no victims...I mean um..." Numbuh 439 paused.

"Hostages?" The Boss spoke. Numbuh 439 nodded.

"And without hostages...the KND will not pursue us and we can not reach thier leader, Numbuh 362 was it or 365?" She shook her head, not caring.

"I agree." The voice stated. Numbuh 439 nodded. "We must settle Wally." The voice said. Numbuh 439's eyes widened. "On your way back from India..." The voice paused and suspense built up. "I command you to knock out Wallabee." Numbuh 439 gasped. "Lock him up...then Kidnapp Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3 of the KND. Nurse of Sector V." The voice said.

"Y-yes sir." Numbuh 439 said, she put her head down and glumly walked out of the chamber.

"Ready?" Wally asked, he had been leaning against a wall, waiting for her. She nodded...this was gonna be hard.

* * *

"India...such a stupid place." Numbuh 4 sighed. Numbuh 439 ignored him, in her own thoughts.

"They are just different...that's all." Numbuh 439 stated finally.

"What climbed up your bum?" Wally asked, standing up and stretching. She shook her head and looked away. "Fine ignore me." He said. "I don't care." It was silent for the next half hour journey through the sky. "Get up, we're here." He said.

* * *

"Who wants Soda?" Numbuh 87 smiled. He was Sector I's soda server...he actually was. He brought in a tray of Soda. "To celebrate Numbuh 331's 12th birthday!" He smiled. "One year closer to decommissioning." He said. They all knocked thier glasses against one anothers.

"I'd rather die." Numbuh 331 smiled.

"My pleasure." A voice made everyone freeze.

"Th-the kidnapper." Numbuh 331 looked around causiously.

"No." The voice responded. "I'm the killer." Everyone gasped, then the lights went out.

"Sector I...Battle Stations!" Numbuh 599, leader of Sector I called out.

"I made some new awesome 2x4 tecnology today...it should work perfectly...yet I didn't test it." Numbuh 525.4 called. She was Sector I's 2x4 technology officer.

"Oh that helps." Numbuh 805 stated, grabbing the water balloon like object off the table. Numbuh 541 screamed, being the pilot he rushed to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and started it. It was dark on the bus though.

DING! DING! DING!

"Where did the keys go?" Numbuh 541 looked around wildly. He didn't want to die! He could handle being Kidnapped...but dying was too much! Suddenly he dropped the keys. He froze...some one else was on the bus! He dropped to his knees. He searched for the keys...but failed finding them. Suddnely he was jerked up and shoved against the windshield violently. He gasped in pain. "I-I don't want to die Killer." He cried, snot coming out his nose.

"It's okay." A female voice cooed. "I'm the kidnapper." He heard before being knocked out.

"Have mercy!" Numbuh 559 screamed. He looked around, seeing Numbuhs 805, 525.4, and 331 hanging in nooses.

"You wish-."

"HEY!" A female jumped out from behind the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and approached them. "Sorry, you killed the rest...now we need him." She explained. The killer looked around.

"Fine." He said. The kidapper looked down on Numbuh 559 and knocked him out. She looked back up at the killer and sighed. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. She just shook her head, taking off her mask. The boy looked up, looking as her long blonde locks fell over her shoulders. He shuddered, a smile appearing on his lips. "You look really cute." He said. She froze and turned around.

"Wha?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"You look cute." He repeated. She blinked.

"EW Numbuh 4!" She screeched. "That's gross! Boyfriends and girlfriends are gross." She said, her cheeks reddening with each passing second. Numbuh 4 smirked and pulled down his hoodie. He approached her and smiled warmly.

"But, I thought you loved me." He whispered. Numbuh 439 froze. She DID love him...even if he was a cold blooded killer, who used to be the KND's BEST fighter! "You do love me...right?" He asked, his tone darkening. Numbuh 439 nodded slowly, blinking in a daze. "Then please forgive me." He said.

"Hmp!" Numbuh 439 sighed, her eyes rolling back in her head as she passed out. Numbuh 4 dropped her body on the ground.

"I heard you and boss talking the whole time." He muttered coldly. "I'm getting out of control huh?" He spat at the unconcious girl. He smirked. "This is only the beginning...I have the whole alphabet to go!" He laughed manically. "And since you ARE the kidnapper...I'll just leave you here sleeping. The KND wants the KIDNAPPER after all. There was no searching for the KILLER appearantly." Numbuh 4 explained. He dragged Numbuh 439's sleeping form to the center of the room. He placed a bloddied blade in her hand. "You were a good friend for a while...and I admit, you were kind of cute...but you got in my cruddy way and now your gonna distract the KND for me." He said. He kissed her forhead and placed her mask on her. "They'll think they've stopped the killings and kidnappings..." He said. "But...its just the begining."" He walked off.

* * *

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 screamed. "I WANT WALLY!" She sobbed, fountains of tears pouring dramatically out of her eyes. "I WANT WALLY!" She repeated loudly.

"Kuki, we're trying our hardest to find him." Numbuh 1 reassured. "I'm not gonna give up on him." He said. Kuki nodded, still crying softly.

"Yea," Numbuh 5 reassured. "We can't do anything without Numbuh 4." She smiled warmly. Kuki hugged her. Hoagie glanced back from his piloting job. Finally the bus landed at Sector I's treehouse.

"Yup Kuki," Numbuh 2 turned around smiling. "They've caught the kidnapper inside...which mean Wally must be here too." He said. "Or at least we will get the info out of the kidnapper." Kuki nodded, grabbing her protective 2x4 technology.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW THE MEANING OF THIS!" Numbuh 86 screamed. "YOU WERE ONE OF THE KND'S FINEST MEMBERS! YOU'VE RUINED US NOW!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she looked away. "Decommissioning as soon as possible." She stated walking away.

"You'll never catch him." Numbuh 439 mumbled to herself. "He's far to good for the KND to catch him." She said, her eye catching Sector V enter.

"Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 3 bounded up to her. Numbuh 86 froze and stared at the Asian. "Is Numbuh 4 here?" She asked. Numbuh 86's lower lp trembled as she slowly sook her head.

"But the kidnapper is caught, maybe you could get some info out of her before she is decomissioned." Numbuh 86 stated, before exiting to her bus. Numbuh 3 looked over and her eyes met Numbuh 439's. Her eyes widened...no way!

"Numbuh 439." Numbuh 3 said. "You...you stole Wally!" She screamed...everyone (Even other operatives) froze. "YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Numbuh 3 said. "How could you!?" She said. "He was protecting me!"

"Well currently he's doing the opposite." Numbuh 439 spat. Kuki's growled deeply and lunged for the ex operative, before Numbuh 1 and 2 caught her and held her back.

"I'm ashamed of you Numbuh 439." Numbuh 1 stated, pulling Kuki away from the site.

* * *

"She's gone." Numbuh 4 said. He heard a deep chuckle in the darkness.

"Ah Wallabee." The voice replied. "I knew you would outsmart her..." It was quiet. "I just hope the KND's ready for what we prepared for them.

"Yea, whatever." The Aussie muttered, earning a chuckle from his boss. "Now..." Wally looked up, cold eyes shown. "I want to know who you are...I deserve that much." He said. It was silent. "Either that or the rest of the KND dies and you'll have NO ONE to control." Wally said. "And plus I'll kill your whole family when I cruddy pull you from your hiding spot." Wally spat. "Show just show me..." He said.

"Wallabee...Wallabee...Numbuh 4." The voice said. "You MUST know who I am..." The voice said. "Its clear from my accent." Wally saw something move and turned to see...

* * *

**_Was that a cliff hanger? I NEVER do those... wellllll, see i was tired. I like need a break. I swear though. The next chappie will be up if all my MOST REVIEWING reviewers review within the next 3 days. Meaning people who have like reviewed every single chappie. People who review every time basically._**

**_This story is REALLY getting interesting...but remember, Wally still has the WHOLE alphabet to go...PLUS you guys MUST know who the villian is!_**

**_Please review! Please..._**

**_Flames will be used on my next camping trip...to roast my smores!_**

**_Jade (Blue2B) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hiya! Hola! Um...Hey! I was just WOWWED at the amount of reviews I got so quickly as soon as I posted. I mean...WOW. I just like have to respond to those in my AN to show EVERYONE how I feel...Happy!_**

**_Eric Cartman forever: You reviewed first and because of that and your comment 'Can't wait' you won't have to wait cause I updated today!_**

**_KukixWally BratxBoomer: Hm...not Joey sadly...(I luv Joey). I like totes luv your reviews! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_looneymania: Sorry, not Kuki...I wish, that would be an awesome twist. Compliment= Your reviews are AwEsOmE_**

**_numbuh13m: Sorry, I really do want to tell you who the boss is...there have been so many guesses n crap...I mean you are SO curious. I'm dying to tell you...but I can't._**

**_CharlieTheHedgehog14: That's true...cause Accent...and Negative Numbuh 4 has the accent too...well, we'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Core of Light LV8: OMG! I started crying reading your review...I mean that's so sweet. I feel so totally special now. I've ALWAYS wanted to be one of the best writers on this site...but with all the amazing stories...it's IMPOSSIBLE...Your review meant SO much to me...thx! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_Divachick86: I agree...Sector J is next...sadly._**

**_Okay this chappie is SPECIAL: It's about Sector J...J is the first letter of my name...Jade! Yea...Jade the most awesomest writer at her young age of 13...yea I was born in 1998...October...before Halloween._**

* * *

"Answer me!" Numbuh 362 shouted angrily, her shaking fist clenched. "WHY would you go against us? After all we've ever done for you!" She put her head down and let her hair fall over her shoulders. "Why...did you kill all of those operatives?" She asked. It was silent. Then a dry chuckle cut through the air.

"I'M not the killer." Numbuh 439 stated, whipping her blond hair to the side and smirking. "I didn't kill anyone." She said. "HE did." She said.

"Stop blaming this guy! Who is he anyway!?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Well...I call him...Kill." Numbuh 439 cackled loudly.

"Lock her in her cell." Numbuh 362 spat.

"I don't care...I could freaking die here." Numbuh 439 spat. "But you won't catch him...you'll never catch him." She said. "I just kidnapped few members...he killed them all...SO GRUESOME and BRUTAL...YOU'LL DIE THE WORST DEATH OF THEM ALL!" Numbuh 439 said. "Just wait until you find out who our boss is." Numbuh 439 spoke slowly. "Your gonna regret locking me up..."

* * *

"Is that all, mate?" Numbuh 4 spoke cheerfully. "I was wondering if I could show you a couple of my moves." He said. "I could make a wicked smoothie."

"Oh your good mon." Numbuh 112 laughed. She turned around and bent over. Wally looked away, remembering that Sector J didn't wear underwear...gross. She handed him a smoothie and smiled. He excepted it and slurped.

"But seriously, I make a mean Banana split, Naomi." He said...remembering her actual name. She smiled.

"Fine mon, show me." She led him to the Sector's J cruise ship kitchen. Wally followed and looked around. "The knives are in that there drawer ova there." She pointed. Wally nodded. He wuickly walked over and got the sharpest knife in the drawer. He returned behind her and held up the knife. "AHH!" She turned around. Wally raised his eyebrows.

What? I was cutting da bananas." He said. Numbuh 112 looked down and blushed scarlet.

"Oops, sorry. I like panicked there." She said. Wally continued preparing his smoothie.

"Erm...Um...Naomi can you help me here?" He asked. Numbuh 112 turned to see Wally looking into the blender. "It won't spin it..." He said. Numbuh 112 chuckled.

"Numbuh 4, you gotta put the lid on first." She giggled. She walked over and placed the lid on. Wally blushed scarlet. Naomi pressed the button...but the blender didn't blend. "Oh..." Naomi paused. "This always happens mon." She explained. "A piece of fruit got caught in the blades." She said. "We just gotta move it." She took the lid off and placed her hand in there. Wally watched in interest as her finger snaked around the fruit and nudged it from the blade.

"Oi, I see." Numbuh 4 said. "Oops." Numbuh 4 slipped forward and pressed the button.

GRRRRRRRR

"AHH!" Numbuh 112 looked down and saw her hand get blended with the fruit...a mixture of blood and fruit. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She yelled. Numbuh 4 nodded quickly. He took her other hand and dropped that in too. "NO! STOP IT! DON'T PUT MY OTHER HAND IN!" She screamed loudly. Her hands continued to get grinded as Numbuh 4 held them in there. Then the blended stopped as he let go. Numbuh 122 fell limp onto the ground, barely awake. Her hands were now bloody stumps. She sobbed uncontrollably as she looked up and watched Numbuh 4 walked towards the fruit cutting knife. He picked it up and turned around smirking.

"Want a smoothie now...mon?" Numbuh 4 asked with a smirk. He walked forward and quickly slit her throat. He then cleaned up his mess. He had to make sure he didn't blow his cover...Sector J didn't know he went missing yet. He took his hoodie off and put his replacement one on. He exited the kitchen, locking the door so no one would find the corpse of Numbuh 112. He walked slowly to the 2x4 technology part of the tree house cruise ship. He opened the door, slipped in, and locked it. He followed the buzzing noises.

"Numbuh 4, mon!" Numbuh 64 stood up and dusted himself off. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, what are ya working on?" He asked. Numbuh 64 sighed and looked down.

"This C.O.O.L.B.U.S' engine keeps shutting off." He explained with a gesture of his hand. "Hey pal!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Maybe you could help me test it out!" He said. "Just get in the coolbus and started the engine up by pressing the big blue button." He smiled and leaned over the engine. Numbuh 4 smiled...then slammed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S' roof thing on the front down onto Numbuh 64's head repeatedly. Numbuh 64 was dizzy, but still conscious. Numbuh 4 got in the cool bus and started the engine...Numbuh 64's screams echoed around the sound proof room. Numbuh 4 stayed liked that for 8 minutes, then stopped the cool bus. He got out and lifted the thing off of Numbuh 64's baked body...smoke spread everywhere and Numbuh 4 waved it away from his face.

"Only I can prevent bus fires." He smirked and exited the room. He paused...Numbuh 20-love. He was the control room guy! He saw EVERYTHING in the treehouse! DAMN IT! Numbuh 4 quickly ran down the hall towards the control room. He heard the door slam as he rounded the corner. FUCK! He tried the knob and found it locked.

"GO AWAY! I'm contacting Moon BASE!" Numbuh 20-love's voice sounded from the other side. "YOUR CAUGHT NUMBUH 4!" He shouted over his music.

"It's not gonna do you any good!" Numbuh 4 shouted back. "I'm on a super duper secret buhillion years mission." He recited his fake speech. "Numbuh 362 assigned it herself." The door was slowly unlocked and Numbuh 20-love stood there.

"No way, mon!" He said on awe. "What did they do to disserve something like that?" He asked, tears stains visible. " Numbuh 4 sighed.

"They were freakin stupid." Numbuh 4 stated. He then lunged and knocked Numbuh 20-Love to the floor, then straddle him. He started choking Numbuh 20-love and banging his head off of the ground. Suddenly, blood started spilling out and Numbuh 4 quickly hopped off of Numbuh 20-loves corpse and backed away, fearing bloody evidence would get on him. He started leaving and as he shut the door he turned to see Numbuh 1-Love staring at him.

"What's up mon?" He asked. Numbuh 4 smiled.

"Knock out." He stated, before slamming Numbuh 1-Love on the back of the head. He looked down on the unconscious leader before him...sucks to be him. Numbuh 4 grabbed his body and began dragging him down to hall to a broom closet. He smirked...

10 Minutes Later

Wally watched all the dead operatives' bodies slide down the long, fun water slide into the rushing ocean water below. He shrugged, he thought it would look more exciting in reality than it did in his head. He ran his hand through his hair...his bloody hand through his bloody hair. He flinched...he was powerful...very powerful. In fact he was so powerful...he could overcome his own boss...Yea that creep. Wally flinched remembering his boss' true identity. How could he...seem so...UGH!

"Idiot." He said. "I'm WAY more powerful!" He muttered exiting the tree house and grabbing Numbuh 1-Love's body. He walked along the shore of the island. He pressed a button on his remote control and the hidden C.O.O.L.B.U.S appeared. He threw Numbuh 1-Love's body in a seat, strapped himself in, and put the bus on auto pilot. Yes...he was WAY more powerful...Then his boss...hte KND...the world!

A gleam was in Wally's eye, a bad gleam...one so mischevious it was impossible to guess what he was thinking...SO MISHEVIOUS that I, The author, don't even know what he's thinking...

To Be Continued (Obviously)

* * *

**_OMG! That was totally awesome...Next Chappie you guys should prepare for some gruesomeness. It's gonna be kind...hm...toasty shall I say. Lol...inside joke. Wally's getting...out of control...Numbuh 439 takes a turn and keeps Wally's identity hidden still...she still must like him, I'll have to fix that. Kuki and Numbuh 362 are disgusted... So THX so much for reviewing...sorry it took so long to update...my freakin laptop was broken and I had to use my other one, which is WAYYY slower...ugh. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! (Cause I luv your reviews)_**

**_Buuuuuuutttttt...flames will be used to roast my marshies...(Yes I call them marshies) _**

**_Luv Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**

**_PS: OMG! LOOKY! The review Amount is VERY close to that of Wally's Argument, my shortest story with hte most reviews._**

**_Wally's Argument: Chappies 14- Reviews 42!_**

**_Operation: Kidnapped Next Door: Chappies 8- Reviews Above 30 something... (I forgot to check before updating sorry..._**

**_BUT I"M SO PROUD! SO SOSOSOSOSOS Thx for the reviews SO SO SO SOS MUCH! I freaking did a backhandspirng (Literally, I'm a cheerleader and can do one) and back tuck! I'm so HAPPY!...calming down...calming down..._**

**_Thx!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_FINALLY! I'm back! Yes! It felt like years and years and centuries since I last updated! GOSH! I mean I almost lost my sanity...wow...now that we got that covered...this chappie is about Sector K in Kansas...A new apprentice...a few deaths...and more crap...OH and a one of my FAVORITE characters is in Sector K...Numbuh 23, I like luv her she's so cool...IDK why I think that though..._**

**_I Luv Reviews! Thx guys! Here's replies... (That like totes rhymed!)_**

Eric Cartman forever: *v* I'm gonna give you guys the best ending ever...so your wait for the greatest chapter...is at the end of this story! ^v^

looneymania: One of your favs?! Omg! I'm even more happy naow!

KukixWally BratxBoomer: Me too, I had to look at the KND Wikia website to remember...research...

Core of Light LV8: I kno, the blender idea was AwEsOmE! Grandfather...hm...sorry nope.

Divachick86: It actually hurts your hands on grass...but you should try...with a spotter or something, RIP Sector J...

numbuh13m: sorry...the boss your thought is incorrect.

NEW REVIEWER! Numbuh4Doctor: Thx (for calling it amazing), wow every hour lol, I actually wait until (Peeps listed above) review each chappie before adding another. Oh and sure I would feel honored if you talked about it on your blog! I'm such a positive person. So go ahead post it on your blog...I would like that extremely. *v* ^v^ ~v~

**_So anywho...this chapter is brought to you by an awesome 13 year old writer named Jade in the world! The only writer that is ME! Soooooooooo, please enjoy my story!_**

* * *

"Wh-what's going on, mon?" Numbuh 1-Love's voice echoed in the darkness. Light flicked on and he looked around to see to all black figures hanging on crosses above him. He screamed and looked away, fear filling his veins.

"Oh those are just fellow KND members." Numbuh 4 entered. The only surviving ones from Sector A-I." He gestured to Numbuh 1-Love himself. "You'll soon join them." He smirked. "I can't wait."

"Wh-what's wrong with you mon? Are you sick in ya head?" Numbuh 1-Love screamed. "Get me down, mon!" He screamed. Wally rolled his eyes and walked slowly over to a lever. A huge light flashed on and Numbuh 1-Love's eyes widened as he saw a black and red mixture about 12 feet below him. "What's that, mon?" He panicked.

"Hot coals." Wally said. "Obviously, idiot." Wally rolled his eyes again.

"Why are they there." Numbuh 2-Love asked, panic rising in his voice.

"To burn you of course." Numbuh 4 stated, rolling his eyes once again. "Anyway...if your as good as you think you are, maybe you can escape." Wally explained. "You'll have ONE chance." When this gigantic spatula lowers you towards the coals...you'll have one chance to grab the key placed in front of you...ONE chance." Wally smirked. "Good luck..." He said. "I'll be in my dorm room." Wally set off.

"S-someone help me , mon!" Numbuh 1-Love shouted. His screams echoed around the sound proof room. "SAVE ME!" Suddenly he started getting lowered towards the coals. He gulped and looked forward...he could practically see the key in front of him. He reached forward and his fingertips grazed the key. He squeezed his stomach and leaned forward, his finger wrapped around it. YES! Then he tugged on the key, ripping it from the rope. He smiled. He was gonna hide and contact Moon base as quick as possible after this.

He fit the key in his chest pad and twisted...it was jammed! He shoved and instantly felt pain spread up to his hand...he let go and gasped as the key dropped 5 feet to the hot coals. He silently opened his mouth and screamed. He cried loudly. Now he just went full panic mode and wriggled, sturggled, and flailed around. He looked down and saw he was 4 feet away from the hot coals...it was moving so fast.

3 feet...2 feet. He could fell the heat on his skin...hot, blazing. He was getting closer. He was sweating...he couldn't breath...it was...too hard. He gulped and screamed loudly as his nose dove into the hot coals. He felt his skin get all tingly over. He screamed, yelled, and hollered repeatedly. His skin grew red as his body was pressed hardly against the coals. His skin burned to crisp and after 5 minutes, the gigantic spatula lifted up his corpse of tightly packed ashes.

"Rogue operative Numbuh 4." A heavy voice sounded over the intercom. "Please report to your assignment lobby." Numbuh 4 cringed as he walked towards his room, then switched directions. He HATED his boss.

Numbuh 4 studied the girl in front of him...she was...hot. She had long black hair that went to the middle of his back. Her eyes were a deep green. She wore black spandex shorts and a loose fitting kami. Her name was uh...

"My name's Jenna." She said. "Jenna Keelo." She reached forward to shake his hand. "I'm uh...9." She hesitated. Numbuh 4 cringed...stupid shy Sheilas. He turned away.

"Wally." He stated. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?" He spat.

"Um...Boss assigned me to work with...uh...you." She said. Her small figure shaking. Wally spun around and in a second was next to her, his mouth directly next to her ear.

"Listen here you cruddy Sheila." He spat. "Number 1...I work solo, cause if I get a partner I hate that partner. Understood?" He asked. Jenna gulped audibly. "Number 2...even if I was your partner, you wouldn't have the guts to do your job right you stupid Sheila." Jenna felt tears appear in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. "Number 3...I'm gonna go have a talk with our so called 'Boss'." Numbuh 4 spun around and walked quickly down the hall. As soon as he was gone, Jenna broke down crying...what was she thinking?

* * *

"Stay out of my way..." Numbuh 4 spat, so he had failed to convince the boss. He had to work with the hot chick...well the girl he thought was hot. He tried his best to NOT look at her, but it was actually quiet hard for him. Finally they arrived in Kansas. Numbuh 4 noticed Jenna looking around. "What's your problem." He spat in an annoyed tone. She seemed frightened by him...who wouldn't be at this point?

"I-I'm looking for D-Dorthy." She stated. Numbuh 4 scoffed.

"That's just off of some goofy movie for you cruddy Sheilas." He snickered and began walking towards Sector K's tree house.

* * *

"Numbuh 21..." Numbuh 20 smiled mischievously.

"Yes...Numbuh 20?" The leader agent of Sector K asked nonchalantly as she looked through her papers. Numbuh 20 smiled wider.

"I have a surprise for you." She giggled mischievously before launching a water balloon at Numbuh 21 and laughing like crazy. Numbuh 21 gasped and looked down at her now soaked orange shirt. Her blonde hair clung to her face as her face grew red.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She screamed, making all the other operatives stop. Numbuh 22 and Numbuh 24 rushed over smiling widely.

"Sorry Numbuh 21!" They chorused and looked at each other.

"Yeah, we trusted Numbuh 20 to try out our new launching invention." Numbuh 24 explained. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and chuckled. He looked at Lucas, Numbuh 22, and smiled. The 2 technology operatives of Sector K set of to create new inventions. Numbuh 20 smiled mischievously.

"I'm gonna go...um use the potty." She smirked and tiptoed after the two 2x4 tech officers, like no one knew her plan. Numbuh 23 watched the orange haired girl and her green shirt disappear down the long hallway.

"She'll never learn." She smiled. Her brown pigtails on either side of her head shook when she giggled. Numbuh 21 looked over.

"Oh hey Virginia." She smiled. Numbuh 23 smiled back. "So any major news?" She asked. Numbuh 23 sighed.

"Yeah, bad news." She sighed. She looked down at the papers in her hand and handed them to Numbuh 21, who looked them over. She gasped.

"Bloody stumps...electrified...missing operative..." She looked up. "This was Sector J?" She asked. Numbuh 23 nodded sadly.

"Information just arrived that a kidmnapper/killer has been going to each sector in alphabetical order. After they leave, members are missing and members are dead." She explained. "We...Sector K...are next." Numbuh 23 said, just as the light went out.

"KND BATTLE STA-!" Numbuh 23 looked around as she felt Numbuh 21's presence leave her. She heard a sickening crack and rip, before being coated in something warm and sticky. She gasped softly and stumbled backwards. She fell backwards and hit the ground, cutting her leg on something sharp. She slowly crawled under the desk that she had put the papers on. The warm, sticky substance was dripping in a puddle and her hand landed on it. She let out a squeak. She quickly covered her mouth. It was quiet for a few minutes. It was so...dark. She heard something heavy hit the ground. She let her eyes wander around the room. She heard heavy footsteps make their way past her and she pressed herself closer to the desk. The footsteps stopped and a couple crashes were heard. She felt her heart beating. Numbuh 23 could practically hear it in her ears.

"Virginia?" She heard a voice...so familiar yet...she couldn't remember. "Virginia?" The voice came again. Numbuh 23 held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the footsteps leave the room and go down the hall. She slowly slid herself out from under the desk and crawled along the ground. She heard a few squeaks under herself which made her stop and hold her breath as if the kidnapper would hear. She finally made it to the doorway and she peeked into the hallway...empty. She slide herself along the wall. She reached her hand up until she hit it...the light switch. She flicked it...but the room stayed dark! She panicked...someone must've cut the light supply! Those stupid 2x4 tech officers of Sector K...they always caused power outages. But...that doesn't explain Numbuh 21's disappearance...! She looked into he hallway again... She didn't want to die...maybe it wasn't the stupid 2x3 tech officers that caused the power outage though. She should get to safety first. She checked once more than sprinted down the hall.

* * *

"What?!" I didn't do it!" Numbuh 24 frowned and crossed his arms. "I really didn't." He said. "I just touched the electric fish!" He exclaimed. "I'm positive I didn't cause the power outage. "Why do I have to go work on the circuit?" He whined.

"Cause you shortened it." Numbuh 22 said. Numbuh 24 sighed...then snatched the flashlight and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall, grumbling to himself. It was so...DARK! He froze as he heard a creaking sound behind him. He gulped inaudibly and slowly turned around.

"Is anyone there?" He asked. It was silent. "Hello?" He called...then he screamed for his life.

"AHM! GONNA KILL YOU!" A huge scary clown jumped out of the shadows.

"AHHH!" Numbuh 24 dropped to the ground in a ball.

"WOW!" Numbuh 20 took off her mask, holding her stomach. She was dying from laughter. "I-I can't believe you fell for that!" Numbuh 20 giggled. She started gasping for air. "I'm sorry...I-I just can't believe you fell for that..." She repeated. "Wow...now I really can't wait for Numbuh 22's reaction." She exclaimed, picking up her scary clown mask. Numbuh 24 frowned and stood up.

"That was mean." He stated. "Especially with being dark and all." HE pointed out. "I almost peed my pants." He admitted.

"What ever, chicken." Numbuh 20 began walking towards the 2x4 tech lab of the tree house.

"You know you're not allowed in there after last time!" Numbuh 24 shouted after her. She ignored him. "Can you come with me?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"Chicken." Her voice echoed down the hall. He sighed and turned away. He didn't need her. He continued walking down the hallway and to the attic of the tree house. That had been a LOT of stairs. He sighed, he was SO exhausted. He walked around the electrical units in the attic and sighed as he found the electric box. He tried opening it, but realized it was like super duper super glued shut. He sighed and kept pulling, harder and harder and harder. He finally gave up. but pulling his hand away he paused...his hand was stuck. His hand was stuck to the electric box. He tugged his hand harder and harder...had he left it on long enough to get stuck to the super duper super glue? He sighed. Numbuh 20 should've came. He paused...he didn't even have his communicator on him...hopefully Numbuh 22 would get worried and come looking for him.

* * *

"So WHY did you sneak in here? WHY did you attempt to scare me? And WHY did you think it would be funny?" Numbuh 22 tapped his foot impatiently. He was VERY upset. Numbuh 20 scoffed...she'd been scolded many times before by him and Numbuh 21...she was used to it. She couldn't help being the FUN operative in Sector K. "Where is Numbuh 24 any way?" Numbuh 22 finally noticed how long it had been.

"Um...I don't know. Said something about me needin' to go with him." Numbuh 20 spoke up. Numbuh 22 sighed and grabbed his extra flash light.

"Fine stay here. DON'T touch anything!" He exclaimed.

"I won't." Numbuh 20 scoffed. She heard the door shut and leaned back in her chair. Then she immediately stood up and grabbed the last flashlight. She clicked it on and smiled mischievously. "Adventure time." She said in a sing song voice.

"Stupid Numbuh 20, with her stupid pranks." Numbuh 24 walked down the hallway with his flash light. He paused...what was that sound. He spun a 360. "Numbuh 20...that's enough." He stated. When there was no response he growled in his throat. He walked back the way he had came and around the corner. "WHAHAHWUA!" He screamed. He was quickly shoved to the ground and someone straddled him. He could tell it was a girl. "Numbuh 20..." He exclaimed. "You scared me!" He cried. "Get off." He looked up. "Come on...I'm not your boyfriend ya know...girl have cooties." He said in disgust. The body on him tensed and he found his mouth being forced open and a small scalpel slipped in and cut his cheeks and gums from the inside. He cried out in pain. "STOP STOP STOP!" Suddenly, the figure cut his tongue out. The girl then ripped the tongue from his mouth and threw it down the hall somewhere.

"I!" The girl stabbed him in the chest. "DO!" Another stab to the heart. "NOT!" Another violent stab. "HAVE!" A final stab! "COOTIES!" The girl slit his throat and climbed off of him. She breathed heavily...her ski mask was hard to breath in. She quickly raced down the hall towards footsteps she heard.

"Oh god." Numbuh 23 exclaimed as tears were pouring down her cheeks."Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She cried. "Numbuh 22." She exclaimed. "H-he's dead." She stopped running and turned. She gasped. The figure that had been straddling Numbuh 22 was chasing her. She quickly ran faster than before. She had been running from the mission screening room and she paused as she had heard Numbuh 22's voice. She turned the corner to see the figure on top of him...killing him. That's when she had ran and the figure was now chasing HER. "Not me, not me, not me, not me." Numbuh 23 whispered. "Please God, please God...PLEASE!" She shouted, quickening her pace once again. She turned a sudden corner and rushed up a big spiral staircase...the attic.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Numbuh 20 spun around. Her orange curls covering her face. She brushed them out of the way and looked down. She gasped. She didn't do that...did she? A green glass thing was on the ground broken. It had been Numbuh 22's first invention. Hyper glass...anything that touch it was then full of energy. Numbuh 20 cringed at the thought of how angry he would be if he found out...she gulped and used her foot to scoot it under a desk. She turned back around and paused...what was that sound. She made her way through the aisles. A weird buzzing sound was coming from a machine. The machine was a brilliant blue. It looked like a washing machine, but bigger. She smiled. She had a plan.

"I'll climb inside." Numbuh 20 placed her flashlight on the ground and climbed inside. "I'll shut myself in." She cracked the door. "And then I'll pretend to be in here dead!" She exclaimed. "Just when everyone is crying and panicking I'll jump up and scare then to death." She giggled.

CLICK!

"Huh?" Numbuh 20 turned to see the door shut. "What the?" She tried pushing the door open...but it wouldn't budge. She gulped...how much air was in here? She tried finding a way out...until she noticed a figure moving past her flashlight repeatedly. She looked out of the machine's window. The window made everything blurry, but she could see someone wearing an orange hoodie. They kept passing her flashlight, casting a shadow on the far wall. "HEY!" Numbuh 20 shouted. "HEY YOU!" She shouted. The figure stopped and looked into the machine. "YEAH YOU!" She screamed. "HELP ME OUT!" She cried. The figure walked towards the door, then it's hand snaked up and it opened the door. "Oh thank god-. UGH!" The figure shoved Numbuh 20 bag and through in a huge bucket of bleach. Then it through in some oil. "What the-? HEY!" The figure slammed the door shut. Numbuh 20 paced the small space as she grew tired. The figure was doing SOMETHING out there. She paused as a shoot at the top opened and it dropped something very small that grew closer and closer until Numbuh 20 screamed. It was a match...it hit the oil and bleach , then it began to burn! Numbuh 20 moved as far away as she could, which wasn't far. Soon enough the fire was caught on her pants and she screamed as he legs began to burn inside of her pants. She screamed and cried. She even crawled towards the door and banged on it. The figure stared at her through the glass...it just watched and did NOTHING to save her. Then the figure pressed a button. Water rushed in from all directions, extinguishing the fire completely and cooling off Numbuh 20's legs.

"THANK YOU!" She cried. "Thank you." She relaxed in the water for a few moments. Then the water began to rise...Numbuh 20 sat up, her legs aching. "What the-?" She looked at the figure leaving the room. "HEY! HEY YOU! SAVE ME!" She cried. "GET ME OUT!" She panicked as the water was now up to her neck in this tiny Washing Machine like structure. She doggy paddled to the center of the machine. She couldn't really swim! She would drown! She sighed...letting her mind loose. She smiled. She let the water carry her up...luckily she knew how to float. It carried her up the shoot, from wish the match dropped. She heard a churning sound and saw the water start spinning, she could feel the ripples on her feet. She tried kicking her legs, put they were steal injured.

At the top of the chute was a grated opening. She grabbed it as she was being sucked down into the machine structure. She pulled herself back up and clung to it for dear life. She did it...she survived. Water surrounded her face, yet she stuck her nose and mouth out of the opening and breathed cool, fresh air.

* * *

BOOM!

"Who's there?" Numbuh 24 called. He sighed in relief as he saw Numbuh 23 rush past him. "Numbuh 23!" He called. She turned around and gasped.

"Numbuh 24?" She asked, not believing her eyes. "You're alive?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked in a worried tone. She ignored him. "We gotta go." She exclaimed.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Numbuh 24 asked. Numbuh 23 ignored him.

"Let's go..." She tugged on his arm. It stung his glued hand.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" He cried. Numbuh 23 backed away.

"Fine then, stay and die!" She spat. She quickly ran to the broom closet, where a hidden escape pod was. She climbed in and the pod took off through the roof.

BOOM!

Numbuh 24 looked wild eyed as he sunk closer and slid behind the electric box , stretching his hand as far as he could. It hurt, but he didn't care now.

"Where'd she go?" A female voice called. "Darn it!" The voice exclaimed angrily. A grunt was heard and then Numbuh 24 watched a girl appear in front of him. She turned and saw him. "Oh...I forgot about you up here." She stated. She quickly knocked him out and ripped his hand off the box...leaving skin on the electric box. She put him on her shoulder and carried the poor 11 year old out of the room.

* * *

"Where...is...Numbuh 23." Wally more said than stated. Jenna scratched the back of her head nervously. Wally slapped her. She held her red cheek and her eyes widened, her mouth formed an O shape. "You are pathetic." Wally spat. "Now they know that you are a female!" Wally spat. "And I passed the corpse of that 2x4 officer...you left a mess I had to clean...that's evidence!" Numbuh 4 shouted, slapping her again. He could feel her flinch under his touch...that made him feel even MORE powerful. "You disgust me." Wally violently snatched Numbuh 24 out of Jenna's grip and carried him away. Jenna followed slowly. Then they both sprinted as they heard the KND arrive.

* * *

**_OH that so sucks! I mean I really wanted to add the part where Sector V and Moonbase arrive and investigate, but unless all of my regular reviewers for this story review fast, you guys will ALL just have to wait until the next chappie. I mean...wow! That was a very good chapter too. And my fav, Numbuh 23, escaped! Numbuh 20 survives...for now, who says she can grip that grate until she drowns...Numbuh 21...yeah her spine got ripped out through her stomach...Numbuh 22...you saw that...Numbuh 1-Love wasn't so lucky...sigh..._**

**_Plz Review! I am like half way done with the next chappie and I will need around 54 reviews for an update...yes I have limits now...but I probably don't care about how many reviews cause I've already exceeded the amount I wished for. I wanted around 42 reviews...which I exceeded my goal...because my story Wally's Argument had 42 reviews and it was my most reviewed story..._**

**_NEWS: I also have a new story! It's called Pathetic...it's a story of how Kuki is a foreign exchange student =, her life is miserable, she's bullied, her parents hate her, and she thinks of suicide. It's a very dark story, tear jerker, and it's very romantic, violent, sickening, and much much more. Plz Read it! It should be posted sometime after this chappie today! 10:54 am currently._**

**_Plz Review plz!_**

**_Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_What the F*ck!? I haven't updated for like a week! What the hell is wrong with me! Sorry guys...I'll try to update quicker...but School starts for me on September 4th and it'll be my first year of High School...cause our 8th grade is in the high school...Anyway we are very far in the Alphabet: A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L! We are on the 12th letter of the alphabet!_**

**_Awesome Reviewers:_**

**_Divachick86_**

**_Eric Cartman forever_**

**_Core of Light LV8_**

**_looneymania_**

**_Numbuh4Doctor_**

**_New Revier: FeerJim_**

**_Okay this was one of my fav chappies to type!_**

* * *

"Help!"

**_Drip_**

"Somebody help me!"

**_SPLASH!_**

"Is-is anyone there?"

"KND Secure the tree house!" Operatives ran through the whole tree house in Kansas, scouting it for survivors or the kidnapper himself.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"It came from the 2x4 tech lab!"

"Well don't just stand there! GO! GO! GO!"

* * *

"He-he wore an orange H-hoodie." Numbuh 20 was wrapped in a towel on moon base. "Well...I think he was. I saw something orange on him." She said...she was shaking uncontrollably. They had found her when her voice cracked after screaming for hours and hours. Numbuh 362 had made sure she got high medical attention before interviewing her.

"Okay..." Numbuh 86 said, nodding her head slowly. "Was it only him...or her?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It was too blurry for me to see..." Numbuh 20 cried. "I'm so sorry...I can't even help." She sobbed. Her orange hair covering her face. Numbuh 362 rushed forward and hugged her. She gave her a comforting rub on the back.

"It's not your fault...you are traumatized." She explained. Numbuh 20 nodded slowly, still shaking and sobbing.

"And that's the interview folks." Numbuh 7 smiled and gave a nod. "It appears that the kidnapper wears an orange hoodie. Why is he or she doing this...? We'll get more on that later. Signing off, this is Numbuh 7." He smiled and gave a slight wave.

* * *

"Well...well...well, that's quite an interview, right Numbuh 10?" Numbuh 11.0 smiled. Numbuh 10 nodded her head, her pony tail swished and her green earrings jangled. She clasped her hands in front of her and sighed.

"Indeed it is Numbuh 11.0." She said. "This Alphabet killer is hitting every sector in alphabetical order." She explained.

"No I thought it was the alphabet kidnapper." Numbuh 11.0 tried lowering the panic of the watching audience.

"Face it Numbuh 11.0 there have been more deaths, which turn out very gruesome, then kidnappings." Numbuh 10 pointed out. "Plus we have guaranteed safety because we have Numbuh 12th Guard." She smiled. "He will never let anyone near us." She smiled. "Any other news-."

"I think you need to correct yourself." Numbuh 11.0 pointed out. "Numbuh 7 has used tree house footage of Sector H-K and they all turned out the same way..." He explained. "It seems that this Alphabet KIDNAPPER," He cast a quick glance at Numbuh 10, who was ignoring him and smiling brightly at the camera. "This Alphabet Kidnapper has used the same idea quite a lot lately. Roll the tape Numbuh 9-Film." Numbuh 9-Film left his space behind the camera and quickly ran over to the tape rack and clicked each tape into place.

_**"Moon base, this is Numbuh 57 of Sector H, pick up...pick up." Numbuh 57 said in a hushed tone. She was yanked back by her hair and dragged to the center of the room...which was pitch black. She looked around cautsiouly being a very experienced spy. A spot light clicked on, showing Numbuh 452 strapped to a chair. "Numbuh 452." Numbuh 57 whispered.**_

"What is the idea?" Numbuh 10 was still confused. Numbuh 11.0 shushed her and continued watching the tapes.

**_"I'd rather die." Numbuh 331 smiled._**

**_"My pleasure." A voice made everyone freeze._**

**_"Th-the kidnapper." Numbuh 331 looked around causiously._**

**_"No." The voice responded. "I'm the killer." Everyone gasped, then the lights went out._**

**_"Sector I...Battle Stations!" Numbuh 599, leader of Sector I called out._**

Numbuh 10's features relaxed. She started understanding the idea now.

**_"Information just arrived that a kidmnapper/killer has been going to each sector in alphabetical order. After they leave, members are missing and members are dead." She explained. "We...Sector K...are next." Numbuh 23 said, just as the light went out._**

**_"KND BATTLE STA-!" Numbuh 23 looked around as she felt Numbuh 21's presence leave her. She heard a sickening crack and rip, before being coated in something warm and sticky._**

"So everyone except Sector J..." Numbuh 10 pointed out. Numbuh 11.0 nodded.

"The kidnapper shuts the light off now...isn't that funny...its become something that we now know of..." He explained.

"But wait a second Numbuh 11.0." Numbuh 10 paused. "If you guys have footage, why don't you know who the killer is?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's the funny thing! The kidnapper always cuts the camera cord, so we only have footage up to a certain point." Numbuh 11.0 explained.

"Oh that sucks." Numbuh 10 said. "Well anyway, it's getting late and we gotta get to bed, thanks for watching the KND News Network." She and Numbuh 11.0 smiled.

"AND CUT!" Numbuh 9-film appeared from behind the camera. "That was good guys, but no more fighting about whether he's a killer or kidnapper."

"He?" Numbuh 10 snapped her fingers. "Juice box!" Numbuh 11-Teen, Numbuh 10's personal assistant rushed forward with a juice box. Her buck teeth shined brightly. Her ugly apparel made everyone cringe.

"I agree." Numbuh 11-Teen wiped some snot away. "Girls are fairly strong. They are actually smarter than boys so they'd out smart the KND." She expalined.

"Oh really?" Numbuh 1-8-5-7 raised his eyebrows. "Numbuh 10's cousin is smarter than she is." He smirked. Him and the rest of the boys started laughing. Numbuh 10's hands clenched into fist.

"Numbuh 1 is not smarter than me! We're cousins, but I'm the smarter cousin." She explained.

"Sure..." Numbuh 11.0 said. "I'm gonna go use the rest room before hitting the sack.

"What ever." She pulled her pony tail clip out and her long hair flowed down. Numbuh 11-Teen watched in awe...one day she would be that beautiful. The other operatives went to tthier separate dorms. Numbuh 10 sighed, Numbuh 11-teen began to leave. "Hey!" She turned. Numbuh 10 was talking to HER and it wasn't a command! "Wanna help me?" She asked. Numbuh 11-Teen nodded.

"Sure." She said. Numbuh 10 smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Okay, well look here's the plan." She said. "Ready?" Numbuh 11-Teen nodded. "Remember how the killer always shuts the lights off?" She asked. Numbuh 11-Teen nodded again. "Well what about if you cut the lights off, and I put on my halloween costume and scared the boys to show them that girls can be killers." She giggled. Numbuh 11-Teen seemed unsure. "But remember to turn the lights back on after 10 minutes...are at least after you hear the boys scream. After this they'll treat girls fairly."

"Okay, if you say so." Numbuh 11-Teen stumbled out of the room. She raced down the hall, the quicker she did it, the quicker she could get out of the creepy KND cellar. She slowed her pace as she found the long steps that went to the attic. She sighed and began climbing.

* * *

"The boys are gonna be so scared." Numbuh 10 pulled on her evil witch costume mask. She couldn't believe she had come up with this awesome plan." She snuck down the hallway. She was right outside of Numbuh 11.0 door when the lights went off, she heard him scream and the door opened. She giggled mischievously. She followed the boy down the hall to the set.

"BOO!" She smiled. He turned around and backed away slowly. She giggled again. "I can't believe you fell for it!" Numbuh 10 laughed. "See, Girl can be the kidnappers!" She smiled. "Wait til the other boys hear about this." She said. "Numbuh 11.0 scared of a witch girl."

"The fuck?" Numbuh 10 gasped at his sudden use of language.

"Numbuh 11.0, KND operatives are to not use such language." She stated. "And as your leader and Anchorwoman, I order you to NOT use such language For a BUHILLION years." She said. "Also I must report you to moon base." She said. "Wow, I didn't know you would be so upset as you would use adult language. Your like a villain, I hope the KILLER, which she is a killer...cause it's a Girl! I hope the female killer kills you off first." Numbuh 10 paused. "I didn't mean it." She took it back.

"Shut up, I'm not Numbuh 11.0, that guy is dead already." Numbuh 4 stepped into the light. Numbuh 10 gasped and backed away. Numbuh 4 smirked. "Hey beautiful...miss me?"

"Numbuh 4?" She asked. "If you're here...where is Nigel?" She asked. "Or that guy that likes me...um Numbuh 2?" She asked. Numbuh 4 shrugged.

"Don't know...don't care." He stated. Numbuh 10 was SO confused.

"Wait...Numbuh 11.0 is dead?" She asked. "What...how?" She felt tears appear in her eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know..." Numbuh 4 stated. "They only told the must trusted operative of the KND...but I needed to tell you...I trust you." Numbuh 4 said.

"W-Wally?" Numbuh 10 felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks. "Where is everyone? My sector?" She asked

"The KND is...getting out of control." Wally said. "You'd be so surprised..." He stepped forward, causing Numbuh 10 to step back. "Numbuh 362 has been...communicating with the adults..." Wally went on..." The 2x4 tech operatives in each sector have been assigned to kill of the rest of their sector and sometimes themselves." Wally said. Numbuh 10 gasped.

"So..."

"The killer in your sector is Numbuh 9-Film." Wally spoke. Numbuh 10 gasped and crumbled to her knees.

"But...but..." Numbuh 10 was lost...she couldn't believe it...

"Us most trusted operatives are assigned to help Sector...but so far we need more girls..." He explained. "We need you...you are so smart." Wally said. Numbuh 10 felt her eyes widen. She smiled softly.

"The rest of my sector..." she said.

"They are already taken care of." Wally gave her a reassuring smile. "Now lets go." He grabbed her hand and they took off running down the hall way.

* * *

"Pathetic..." Jenna kicked Numbuh 11-Teen's dead body...it is so easy to snap someone's neck. "Now to find that rude, hot blonde." Jenna ran off to a huge pile of gasoline bottles. Wally didn't want evidence this time. So when Numbuh 11-Teen had come upstairs and saw Jenna, Jenna had to act quickly and set the bottles on fire. She then had to quickly kill Numbuh 11-Teen and run for safety.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Numbuh 10 coughed. Wally looked at her.

"Numbuh 9-film must've already set the fire." He spoke sadly. "Everyone must be dead now." He explained. Numbuh 10 nodded slowly. Tears ran down her face and splashed silently against the wooden floor. Her and Numbuh 4 ran to a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off.

"Numbuh 4!" Jenna rushed into the set. The whole tree house was a flame now and it was hard to breath, especially since she had asthma. She coughed and screamed as Numbuh 12th Guard fell from the ceiling, hanging in ropes. His body was covered in blood. She gaped and rushed to a window in the corner. "Numbuh 4!" She screamed again. She looked out the window to see Numbuh 4 and that orange haired chick taking flight on the bus...she gasped...no...no! NO!

This couldn't be happening. Jenna coughed and dropped to the floor. It was so...hard to breath...so...hard.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**_What the F*ck! Why the heck did Wally leave Jenna there? I know she failed at her last mission and my fav character got away...but she doesn't deserve that fate...does she? Sorry, I took like 8 days to update or something like that...but plz review...I just found my idea book with a WHOLE bunch of ideas...yes...the gruesome deaths shall continue next chapter...prepare for nightmares..._**

**_lol review!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12! ...well, I have news...bad news and good news..._**

**_Bad: School Starts for me um...in 2 days...GREAT! NAOW SUMMERS OVER! GRRRR!_**

**_Good: I'll try my hardest to update even quicker!_**

**_So thx readers for reviewing! Naow I'll get to the story..._**

**_Reviewers:_**

**_Eric Crtman forever_**

**_Divachick 86_**

**_looneymania_**

**_Numbuh4Doctor_**

* * *

"GUYS!" Jenna's head throbbed.

"You won't believe what I found..." Jenna's vision repeatedly blurred.

"HURRY! She's in a serious condition!"

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"THERE WERE NO OTHER SURVIVORS!" Jenna's eyes shot open...she remembered everything...EVERYTHING. A Her vision focused and she launched herself at the boy in front of herself, tackling him into the shadows. His group came around the corner.

"Where did he go?" A boy asked.

"Maybe he's on the bus...lets go, it's creepy here." A girl shivered. The small group returned and left for moon base, forgetting the boy.

"That was close..." Jenna snapped the poor boy's neck. "...now to find my previous partner." Jenna jumped out a window and ran into the night.

* * *

"That was so gruesome..." Kuki used the biggest word she could think of. "All the poor kids dying! They are getting closer and closer to us!" She pouted. "I wish Wally was here to save me." She whispered to her self. Numbuh 1 had been in his room during a private call. Numbuh 2 was playing yipper, or attempting to play yipper, by himself. Numbuh 5 was in her room thinking.

"Wally," Kuki looked out of the window longingly. "Come back." She whispered.

* * *

"So Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 10 couldn't believe it. "The KND is planning on decommissioning any survivors and killing all alphabetic sectors?" She asked. Wally's eye twitched...

"Yea...sure." He said. "They kill you in you are in the Abc sector and decommissioning you if you are a survivor or not an Abc sector." He explained. Numbuh 10 nodded.

"Thanks Numbuh 4." She smiled at him. "You forever hold my loyalty." She smiled. "You can trust me!" Wally nodded and walked away silently.

"I'm going to see the others who are staying with us." Wally spoke lowly. Numbuh 10's eyes widened.

"There are others staying here?" She asked. Wally nodded with a smirk, not turning around to face her.

"Yeah." He called back. "But now for long." He muttered. He walked down the long red halls, which reminded him of the Delightful mansion some how...well he was far greater than them now...he could kill. Wally gasped as he felt something inside of him and collapsed to his knees. He sat there in pain clenching his stomach before standing up and continuing his painful walk...his stomach had been bothering him for quite a few days now. He probably wouldn't be able to finish Sector M until next week now. He sighed.

"Numbuh 4...you're late."

"Don't call me that stupid name!" Wally barked. "I'm not in the stupid KND anymore." He rubbed his temple. His boss chuckled.

"Some one is in a cranky mood." His boss said. Wally ignored him and flipped a switch.

"Don't get on my bad side...I know you identity." He said. "I could run my butt back to the KND and tell on you!" He threatened. His boss raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you...?" He asked curiosuly.

"I was a kidnapped victim..." Wally recalled Numbuh 439 (I forgetz) kidnapping him because Scarf Girl was dead...by Wally's hands. He grimaced.

Lights flooded the room and through a one sided window, Numbuh 4 and his boss could see Numbuh 24 of Sector K. He squinted his eyes and lowered the oxygen supply. Numbuh 24 seemed to not notice until moments later, when breathing got harder. He kind of smiled...getting into the mood. He grabbed a very sharp sewing needle and left the room. His boss raised an eyebrow as Wally grabbed a pair of dark goggles. His boss shook his head...the boy was getting out of control. The lights shut off and the boss watched as Numbuh 4 used the goggles to see in the dark. He jabbed the sewing needle in Numbuh 24's leg and jumped on boss flinched as Numbuh grabbed a hold of Numbuh 24's left arm and began to twist it rather quickly. Numbuh 24's cried couldn't be heard outside of the sound proof killing room. Everyone heard the snap though.

"AHHHHHH!" Numbuh 24 screamed in agony. Numbuh 4 smirked and located his other arm. He grabbed both arms and pulled backwards, popping his arms out of their sockets. Wally's eyes widened in excitement. Numbuh 24 was in shock and was laughing maniacally. Wally joined him. Wally then got a saw and started sawing Numbuh 24's arms off! Since they were dislocated, they felt straight to the ground. Numbuh 24 began to pale.

"You're not dying yet." Numbuh 4 stepped back, a wild look in his eyes. He pounced on Numbuh 24 and his boss watched as Numbuh 4 bit Numbuh 24's throat. His boss gagged. It was freaking sick! Wally tore a piece of skin from his throat and spat it on the ground. He then tore the sewing pin out of his leg and shoved it in each of his eyes and mouth before slitting Numbuh 24's throat and shoving the needle in his neck. He exited the room and the robots burned the body immediately. He walked back to the watching room and saw his boss staring at him.

"What?" He snapped. His boss widened his eyes.

"You should rest." He said. "Numbuh 10 shall continue to Sector M." He stated. Wally's crazed eyes widened even more.

"WHAT!? You can't let a girl do it!" He cried. "I'm far better than some girl." He complained. "Remember the last one?" He asked angrily. "She let an operative get away!" he pointed out. "Numbuh 10 will be now better." He yelled.

"We'll have to see then...I know a lot about her Wallabee if you hadn't forgotten." He said. "I know a lot about all the operatives...but she...stands out." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself and ignored his stupid boss as he walked to his bedroom and sat down to rest. He blamed the stupid stomach problems.

* * *

Numbuh 10 gulped softly. Sector M was ALL ABOUT 2x4 TECHNOLOGY...it was very risky to be sent on this mission alone. She knew she had to rid of them because Wally told her they were part of the secret killing group. She had never killed in her life, so slitting Numbuh 952's throat as the operative walked around the corner was such a thrill for her. She dropped the glistening knife, panic rushing through her whole body...she had done it. She had killed someone.

"Wally you must understand...Numbuh 10 had never fought in many battles...because lets just say she has a bad side." Wally rolled his eyes at his boss.

Numbuh 10 ran through the house. She spotted Numbuh 965 in the kitchen baking something. She had placed a tray of cookie in the oven. Across from her was Numbuh 383 looking bored as wet paint. Numbuh 10 quickly snuck in it knocked Numbuh 965 unconscious and dragged her by the stove. Numbuh 383 stood up.

"Numbuh 965?" he called. "Stop playing jokes, I'm the leader of this sector ya know." He said. "Fine...I won't test your crummy cookies." He turned to leave when his arm was roughly grabbed and he found himself being dragged to the sink. "What's the big idea?" he turned and saw Numbuh 10. "WHAT? Numbuh 10! You're alive! You're really alive! We have to tell moon base!" He called.

"So you can kill me?" Numbuh 10 spat angrily.

"She can sometimes kill in simple ways." Wally raised an eyebrow at his boss.

"Numbuh 10 what do ya mean?" Numbuh 383 asked, he was so confused.

"Numbuh 4 told me about all of you." Numbuh 10 shoved Numbuh 383's hand down the drain and clicked the switch. His screamed filled the kitchen and other operatives rushed towards it. Numbuh 10 then shoved his other hand down the drain and since they were both in there it was impossible to get them out since 2 hands couldn't fit through one drain at the same time. He screamed in pain and cried, tears trailing down his face. Numbuh 10 ignored him.

"Then again Wally, she can also kill in...inhuman ways." Wally sat up looking at his boss with a new interest.

Numbuh 10 dragged Numbuh 965 to the oven and opened it seeing the cookies. The unconscious girl sure knew how to bake...that statement will soon have a literal meaning. Numbuh 10 picked up the girl and placed her in the still heating oven. She took a very stretchy material and repeatedly tied it around the stove so it wouldn't open. Numbuh 965 woke from the heat and started kicked the oven door, but it wouldn't open. She had been placed on top of the cookie sheet and the cookies were cooking onto her skin and it really burned. She couldn't breath...there was too little air and it was too hot. The walls of the oven began to scorch her skin and she rolled around in pain.

"3 down..." Numbuh 10 spoke without emotion. She began walking towards the 2x4 technology room.

The operatives rushed into the hallway and saw the kitchen door. Numbuh 245 and 555 rushed forward and saw the window was smoked up. A fire was going on in the kitchen.

"Never let Numbuh 965 bake cookies again." Numbuh 555 said. "I'll get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. started up." He said, being the pilot of the sector. Numbuh 245 nodded, they both panicked as they heard their leader scream. There was also a grinding sound going on...They tried opening the door but it...it was stuck shut. They pounded and banged on it, but it wouldn't open.

"We have to contact moon base!" Numbuh 245 exclaimed. Numbuh 555 nodded.

"You do that, I'll get the bus started up, meet me there." He said. Numbuh 245 nodded and ran off towards the mission screen room. He looked over and was surprised to see a mechanical device in the middle of the room...which was random and creepy. He of course was curious so took at least ten seconds to inspect it. He saw it had five weird things sticking out and stuck his hand near it and placed his fingers underneath...they fit perfectly.

"Stupid." He turned to see Numbuh 10 walk out of the shadows.

"N-Numbuh 10?" He called and tried walking towards her, but his fingers were stuck to the object. He tried tugging them, but failed to get them off. He sighed. "Can you help me?" He blushed. Numbuh 10 smile din a creepy way.

"Oh I can do more than that...as long as you give me information." She said, He nodded quickly and she walked over. They both sat down and she placed her finger on one of the objects, on top of his finger. "Why do you plan to do with the survivors of my sector?" She asked. Numbuh 245's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Your sector?" He asked. "They all died." He explained. Numbuh 10's face darkened and she pressed down, Numbuh 245's fingernail was instantly ripped off. He screamed.

"NUMBUH 10!" He screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! IT HURTS!" He sobbed loudly, tears leaking everywhere. Numbuh 10 looked at the device with interest. She found it in the Sector's old 2x4 technology lab. Their 2x4 technology guy, Numbuh 222.2, was decommissioned long ago.

"I can't believe you guys killed them all!" She screamed. "Next question...who is in charge?" Numbuh 10 asked in a deadly tone.

"Numbuh 362." Numbuh 245 said shockingly. Instantly he lost another nail from his ring finger. He screamed out in pain once again.

"So she was the leader of the KND...now the KND2." She screamed. "Kids Next Doro to Killing Next Door!" She sobbed and instantly tore up Numbuh 245's nail off of his pointer finger. He cried out again...it...hurt...SO MUCH! HE cried out in pain as Numbuh 10 slowly tore off his last nail...it took 10 minutes for the thing to fall off and Numbuh 245's hand was detached from the device. He fell back in pain, gripping his hand...it...hurt!

Numbuh 10 left him after slitting his throat...she wanted them to feel such a pain it was intense! She found Numbuh 555 bending over to tie his shoe and knocked the boy out. She then took control of the bus and zoomed off in the night sky. Wally would be so proud... if only she knew she was on the wrong side...

* * *

"In only a few more days..." Kuki mumbled. "I'll get to see Wally." She smiled.

"Numbuh 3," Hoagie adjusted his goggles. "We'll save him, the kidnapper doesn't get here until letter Z, they are on M, so he won't be here until...9 more days." He said. Kuki sighed.

"I know...but I'm going to fight my hardest for Wally." She said.

"You know he likes you right?" Hoagie asked. Kuki looked up.

"What-?"

"KND REPORT TO THE MISSION SCREEN ROOM!" Nigel called, interrupting Kuki.

Once the 4 operative sat in the mission screen room the screen flashed on and Sector V saw Numbuh 362 herself.

"Guys I hope you are prepared..." Rachel spoke. "We found the Kidnapper's hideout." She said.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

2 Hours later

"H-how did she do?" Wally asked.

"Fine." His boss responded. "You condition is worsening." He pointed out. (Tip...he is a boy!)

Wally grimaced. His boss was right... he had broken out in cold sweats every ten minutes, but his body was so warm! He tried sleeping but his dreams consisted of all the murders he committed. He kept seeing things...blood run down the walls of his room. This place...was driving him crazy. Knowing that people he could've killed had survived...it made him go nuts. He started tearing his sheets in madness. So much blood everywhere, he could see Sector V staring at him, eyes wide with fear. He laughed manically.

"Wally!" He turned to see his boss, all the blood in the room was gone. Sector V wasn't there anymore. The 10 year old stood in fear, looking at his boss. Wally curled up in a ball...rocking back and forth. He broke out in another cold sweat and sneezed. "Wally...are you okay?" His boss walked over to him and felt his forehead.

"Water." Wally croaked out. His boss rushed back in the room. "AHHHHHH!" He paused and ran back in, Wally was on the bed on his back. His back arched and he stood up abruptly. He took forceful steps. "Gotta kill..." He struggled. His boss stopped him from moving.

"You are in no condition to kill." His boss stated. "As your leader I'm telling you that you CAN NOT leave this base." He said. Wally glared at him, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Wally's body fell and his boss caught him. "Wally?" Wally was sleeping. His boss sighed. He didn't know what to do...but one word came to mind...one nurse he knew cared enough to save Wally.

"Kuki Sanban...Numbuh 3 of the KND." Wally's boss smirked.

* * *

**_Wow...so we get a hint who his boss is...right? Finally, I updated, I'm trying as hard as I can, but I'm currently working on a lot of stories...it's hard, they all have amazing plots. Please review! It would make me so happy!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I bet no one expected me to update THIS fast...I have school tomorrow and it's my first day of High School...grrrrr. I have to get up really early and crap. So since this is my most favored story of my readers it seems I'll have to update this one before Monarchs, which is my other AMAZING story... Plz enjoy!_**

REVIEWS!

CharlieTheHedgehog14: Could be...I'm not telling *v*

looneymania: I just have to say this...I FREAKING LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! I mean for almost all of them I laughed until my stomach hurt. Some even made me want to update just so you would review again. ^v^

Eric Cartman forever: Now you don't have to wait... ~v~

numbuh13m: Now you don't have to wait either...I try to make it intense...unless I'm feeling lazy.

KukixWally BratxBoomer: We'll see...yes...she is THAT mean...lol

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come help Sector N, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Numbuh 1 is already there." He pointed out. It was true, earlier in the day it was Numbuh 1 had left the tree house. He claimed that he wouldn't let another Sector die...or get kidnapped...

"I'm positive numbuh 2." Kuki smiled. "I just feel it's unsafe." She explained. "I also want to practice my wound wrapping." Kuki picked up the cloth she used for injured operatives. Numbuh 2 nodded. Numbuh 5 gave Kuki a small squeeze on the arm as she left.

The tree house was silent. Kuki was in her bedroom, patching up her injured Rainbow Monkeys, for their stuffing was coming out. She sighed as she got thirsty. She left her pretend medical post and walked to the kitchen for a drink of water. After getting it she walked back towards her room.

CREAK!

Kuki paused and looked at the door. She looked up and a terrible sadness came over her. It was Wally's room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Wally's room was huge, quite bigger than her bedroom. She saw his boxing ring and climb in...she missed him. She missed him and it hurt her terribly. Kuki felt a tear run down her face.

"Where is your leader?" Kuki quickly wiped the tear away and faced the window. There she saw it...clearly a boy from the voice. He was wearing all black and had a black mask covering his face. Kuki stood in a defensive pose. She didn't know how to fist fight like Wally, but she could sure try.

"Who are?" She called. Her little child voice showed fear. The boy chuckled.

"Where is your leader?" He repeated. Kuki gritted her teeth together.

"On a mission with our other 2 operatives." She replied.

"I'm not going to attack you." He said. Kuki narrowed her eyes and lowered her fist. She really needed a splanker around now. She fell onto the boxing ring and stared at the intruder...he was so stealthy...the censors didn't even sense him. "Numbuh 3..." He spoke. Kuki's eyes widened...he knew who she was! HE KNEW WHO SHE WAS! She began to panic on the inside, but showed a calm face on the outside.

"Where's Wally? What did you do to him!?" She called, tugging on her hair to let out her anger. Kuki quickly grabbed a splanker off of Wally's bed and ran towards the intruder. She was just about to pull to trigger...

"Don't do that if you want Wally to live." She froze. "Drop it." Kuki let the 2x4 technology fall to the ground. The boy sighed.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" She asked. "I mean...what did he do to disserve that?"

"Come with me." The boy demanded. Kuki's eyes widened. "Wally's the reason I came here...his condition is critical." The boy said. "Critical means that it's serious." The boy spoke calmly. Kuki's eyes widened.

"Wh-what did you do to him!?" Kuki repeated the same question for the like 3rd or 4th time. The boy sighed.

"You are difficult." The boy said. "Listen...Wally is dying." The boy said, and Kuki caught a faint accent...was it really a boy? Kuki relaxed and stared at the boy.

"And what if I help you...?" She asked. "What will happen to me."

"That..." The boy said. "Is a secret." Kuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Then I'm not coming." She spoke seriously.

"Then Wallabee will die." The boy spoke just as serious. He turned to leave out the window again.

"Wait!" He turned back to Kuki, smirking under his mask. "I'll come." She gave in.

* * *

Wally's eyes bulged as he coughed loudly, making his body shake. He rolled over and grabbed one of his favorite weapons. It was a scarf. Yes, he had kept Scarf Girl's scarf, even after killing her with it. He coughed again, and started choking for a few seconds. He gulped the air and grimaced. So that's how she felt when she died. He coughed violently again.

"Wh-what's wrong with m-me?" He asked. His eyes widened and he saw Numbuh 3 looking at him wide-eyed.

"W-Wally?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "Wh-what have you become?" She asked softly. She disappeared and in her place stood Numbuh 2.

"A monster." Numbuh 2 spoke softly.

"A killer." Numbuh 5 said.

"A traitor." Numbuh 1 said, a gleam in his eye. Numbuh 4 coughed violently and rolled off of the bed. He looked over and saw himself killing multiple operatives at a time. He groaned in pain and pulled himself towards the door. He cried out in pain when he felt someone stab his hand to the ground. He screamed in pain and looked up to see himself smirking. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, the other him and the knife were gone! He pulled himself to the doorway and into the hallway, but instantly regretted doing so.

The walls were running with blood. The carpet was drenched in blood. he could hear operatives screaming for help in pain. He looked and saw a huge wave of boiling blood rushing towards him he screamed and rolled with the wave.

"Wally!" He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kuki. Oh great...another hallucination. "Wally are you okay?" She crouched beside him and held his head in her lap. "Wally speak to me!" She screamed. "Oh god, he's sweating and it stinks." She complained. "We need to get him in the bed, can you please help me pick him up?" She yelled. Wally saw his boss walk over and together to two 10 year olds lifted Wally back onto his bed.

"His face is wet." His boss commented.

"It's blood." Wally spoke.

"It's sweat." Kuki corrected him. "And it's gross." She looked at Wally's boss and growled. "Look what you did to him you big meany!" She said. "You hurt him!"

"Shut up!" Numbuh 4 spoke. Kuki looked down. Her eyes widened.

"Huh?" She asked. Wally glared at her.

"I said...Shut Up." He repeated. Kuki looked at Wally.

"O-okay Numbuh 4." She said.

"Don't call me that." He said darkly. "I'm not part of that cruddy organization anymore." He spat. Kuki's eyes widened. "And if you even- AHHAHAQ" Wally screamed and coughed up blood. "AhAHQHQHAGAH!" He coughed. Kuki yelped and rushed forward, using her sweater sleeve to wipe up some of the blood. "Help." Wally spoke. Kuki listened to his heart.

"Wally what do you do?" She asked. "You heart goes as fast as cookies in Hoagie's mouth." She said, making no sense of course. "You should rest...I think you are sick." Kuki said. Wally nodded. He breathed slowly. His boss left. "Where are you going?" Kuki shouted after him.

"To see to my...worker." He spoke. Kuki's eyes widened.

"I-I'm telling! I'm telling the KND leader on you." Her response was a slap to the face.

"Leader? I'll be the leader soon enough! I should be in power! The KND doesn't know what they are doing!?" the boss spoke in anger. "We'll just see about you telling your boss, we're gonna decommission you." He chuckled before leaving. Kuki's eyes twitched...

* * *

"Gee, I'm bored!" An annoying voice cut through the living room of Sector N. All the operatives froze as Numbuh 13 walked into the room. "I'm hungy, I want a PBJ..." He said and entered the kitchen. A lot of banging and clashing w s heard and he returned with a sloppy PBJ. The operatives rushed in the kitchen to see it was destroyed. Peanut butter and jelly was layered and splashed everywhere. Numbuh 14's eyes widened and she tugged on her blond hair and screamed.

"That bothersome boy!" She screamed. The 2 other operatives backed away. "Grrr. He always causes trouble everywhere he goes...too bad Sector V brought him back to us..." She went on muttering. Being the leader she didn't feel like doing much, so she told the other 2 operatives to do so.

"Numbuh 15 and 16 you guys have to clean up after that bone head." She commanded. "Get started now." She fixed her periwinkle outfit and walked back to the living room to scold Numbuh 13. Numbuh 15 wiped his hands on his red shirt and straightened his fireman hat which had his number on it.

"Okay, Numbuh 16, you go to the broom closet thing and get some rags and soap." He said. "I'll get some napkins from the table." Both boys left the site.

"Now where was that closet again?" Numbuh 16 walked through the halls endlessly. He scratched his black hair and kept walking. He would NEVER find it...he found it. "Ah ha!" He pulled the door open and smiled. "HEY!"A figure jumped out and tackled the boy to the ground. Numbuh 16 felt himself get strangled and quickly kicked the intruder off of him. "ALERT GUYS! ALERT GUYS!" He began running towards the kitchen. The figure tackled him again and began bashing his head off of the ground. He spit blood out and kept screaming for help.

"Shut up." The voice came. Numbuh 14 rolled over and kicked the person off of him. He flipped over and saw the long orange hair fall over a female's face.

"N-Numbuh 10?" He asked in awe. The girl flipped her hair back and her eyes widened,

"Oh crud." She said. Now he had to die...he knew who she was! She tackled him again and began to choke him, but he was stronger and shoved her off. He ran around a corner and into the kitchen. He heard the water running and ran over to the sink. He saw Numbuh 15 and smiled in relief.

"Where's the rags and soap?" Numbuh 15 asked. Numbuh 16 began to speak, but his neck was instantly snapped and his body fell to the ground. Numbuh 15 gasped and backed away. He tried to run, but Numbuh 10 lunged and grabbed his face. She didn't know how to kill him...Wally was the creative killer. She hit his head off of the counter and dragged his unconscious body over to the sink. She placed his face in and drowned him.

"There." She spoke. She looked around and saw the exit towards the living room. She sighed and ran. Killing people by herself was tiring...she needed Wally's help, but he was sick. She tip toed in and saw Numbuh 14 yelling at Numbuh 13...damage control. "I'll do you a favor." Numbuh 10 knocked out Numbuh 13. Numbuh 14 smiled.

"Hiya Numbuh 10." She smiled. Then she saw the blood. "Oh." She turned, but Numbuh 10 had already knocked her out. Numbuh 10 turned back and placed some necrotizing fasciits on Numbuh 14, they are flesh eating bacteria. She watched as his skin turned red, when his skin felt hot she knew they were eating away his muscles. She dragged Numbuh 14 to the coolbus and then flew away.

"I can't believe it was Numbuh 10." Numbuh 5 walked out of the shadows.

"I can't believe it either." Numbuh 2 joined her. "She's Nigel's cute cousin." He recalled his crush on her. He sighed. "We have to tell Nigel."

"We have to tell the leader of the KND, Numbuh 362 herself." Abby said.

"You're not telling anyone." Both operatives looked up and froze.

"Who are you?" They got their splankers ready.

"I'm Jenna..." She spoke, pulling a long dagger out from behind her back. The girl's skin was red and it looked like she was burned...badly. "Now...where were we?" She asked. The 2 sector v operatives gulped.

* * *

**_I know it's short. I wanted to get Jenna back into the story and guess what? Numbuh 439 comes back next chapter..ya know what? Here's a preview for you guys!_**

Chappie 14

Kuki panted. She held her breath and looked out from under the bed. A pair of feet made their way directly in front of her and she felt pressure as someone sat on the bed. The person began humming and Kuki's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were back?' Numbuh 4 stood in the door.

"You clearly don't know much." The response came.

"Wow...I thought you liked me...you're harsh." Numbuh 4 spoke. Kuki's eyes widened...it was a girl. She couldn't tell earlier because the person had lost their voice when screaming to get in.

"I changed." The voice responded. "I also thought about some things."

"Oh really," Wally sounded interested. "Like what?" He asked. The girl stood up and looked at him. Kuki held her breath, still hiding under the bed.

"I thought about how you knocked me and out and left me for the KND...back when we finished Sector I!" She spat. "I also thought of new ways to kill people that I think you'll enjoy." She smiled.

"I did it for a reason...so they would stop pursuing us...I knew you would escape." Wally lied.

"Anyway..." Numbuh 439 went on. "I also thought of some new people to kill." Numbuh 439 turned and dragged Kuki from under the bed. "Example one...this little spy here." Kuki gasped in fear. She was caught!

"Impressive..." Numbuh 4 said. "I didn't even know she was there." He said.

"L-let me go..." Kuki cried...

"Oh, we'll let you go." Numbuh 439 spoke. "When we fly out over the Atlan-...the ummm big ocean." Numbuh 439 cackled. Numbuh 4 smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**_To be honest I didn't think you guys would review that fast! Thx for the reviews! So lets see here...my first day of 8th grade was FANTASTIC! Even though it was 4 days ago...Also your reward for reviewing so quickly: This chappie is longer than usual._**

REVIEWS!

CharlieTheHedgehog14: I understand...

KukixWally BratxBoomer: I agree...

Eric Cartman forever: Thanks!

Numbuh4Doctor: Me too! Today was my first day of 8th grade!

numbuh13m: Thanks!

looneymania: Yes...I think you did mention you were ready...lol

Divachick86: Sorry you had to wait...now I feel suckish...

* * *

"LET ME IN!" A voice screamed through the hideout.

"Be quiet...it's so loud." Wally complained. His fever had went down, but now he had a major headache. Kuki looked at Wally in worry...he had been acting so weird...last time she saw him...it was different. He was caring, now he's cold. He was strong...now he's violent. Kuki shuddered. She saw the boy in black walk by and open the door. She also heard a gasp.

"You thought I wouldn't make it?" Came a raspy voice.

"No..." The boy said.

"Well I did." The raspy voice said. Kuki saw someone walk in and shuffle past Wally's room. The person looked very familiar, but Kuki couldn't see the person's face.

"Wh-who's is that?" Wally spoke.

"I don't know." Kuki replied. Wally saw his boss come in.

"She's back." Wally's heard the emphasize on 'She'. His jaw dropped.

"Excuse me." Kuki left the room and followed the figure. She looked in the door as the figure entered a second door. She heard a sound. The person was appearantly using the restroom. Kuki entered the first room and gasped. It was a bedroom. Everything was neat, Kuki heard the door knob jiggle and tried to leave the room, but someone was approaching from the outside too! She looked under the bed and dove under. She held her breath as the bedroom door opened and she could see Wally's feet as he leaned against the door frame. Kuki looked back to the bathroom door and watched as it opened and the person walked out.

Kuki panted. She held her breath again and looked out from under the bed. A pair of feet made their way directly in front of her and she felt pressure as someone sat on the bed. The person began humming and Kuki's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were back."Numbuh 4 stood in the door.

"You clearly don't know much." The response came.

"Wow...I thought you liked me...you're harsh." Numbuh 4 spoke. Kuki's eyes widened...it was a girl. She couldn't tell earlier because the person had lost their voice when screaming to get in.

"I changed." The voice responded. "I also thought about some things."

"Oh really," Wally sounded interested. "Like what?" He asked. The girl stood up and looked at him. Kuki held her breath, still hiding under the bed.

"I thought about how you knocked me and out and left me for the KND...back when we finished Sector I!" She spat. "I also thought of new ways to kill people that I think you'll enjoy." She smiled.

"I did it for a reason...so they would stop pursuing us...I knew you would escape." Wally lied.

"Anyway..." Numbuh 439 went on. "I also thought of some new people to kill." Numbuh 439 turned and dragged Kuki from under the bed. "Example one...this little spy here." Kuki gasped in fear. She was caught!

"Impressive..." Numbuh 4 said. "I didn't even know she was there." He said.

"L-let me go..." Kuki cried...

"Oh, we'll let you go." Numbuh 439 spoke. "When we fly out over the Atlan-...the ummm big ocean." Numbuh 439 cackled. Numbuh 4 smirked. Kuki's eyes widened in fear...why was Wally smirking? Why was he so friendly with this person. Kuki looked down and gasped...it was Numbuh 439! She had been caught.

"H-How did you escape." She sputtered angrily. Numbuh 439 barely glanced at her.

"None of your business. The KND is weak." Numbuh 439 said. Kuki tried growling.

"Yeah," Wally walked up. "We're tired of hanging out with weakling children like you." He spoke harshly.

"You only a few months older than me Wally!" Kuki squeaked. Numbuh 439 scoffed and threw Kuki to the ground.

"So you didn't replace me?" She turned to Wally.

"I didn't..." He spoke. "Boss did." Numbuh 439's face became red and Kuki could've sworn she'd seen steam come out of her ears.

"That stupid...I'll have a talk with our boss." Numbuh 439 turned to leave.

"Don't forget what happened last time you did that..." Wally spoke and Kuki saw him smirk. Numbuh 439 flinched for a split second.

"Oh...I'll never forget that Wally..." She walked out. "Never." She muttered to herself.

"W-Wally?" Kuki looked up at the boy, her eyes wide. Wally began to leave, but stopped...and so the suspense began to build. "Y-You wouldn't let her do that to me...I mean throw me off into the Atlan-...that um ocean." Kuki stated. "Right? You swore to protect me." Kuki reminded him. Wally grimaced as he saw the pain flash on Kuki's face for a split second.

"I lied." He stated and walked out of the door. Kuki's eyes widened...he lied...he lied...

Kuki's eye twitched...he lied...he lied...

"He lied." She said, a twisted smile on her face. "He lied to me..." She laughed maniacally. Kuki looked around the room...he had LIED to her! He...he never really cared for her... Kuki frowned...it was Numbuh 439's fault clearly!

_**"I luve you Numbuh 4!" She yelled finally. Numbuh 4 looked up and blushed so red he fainted...again!**_

"Love?" Kuki's looked up...eyes wide... "Wally is only 10!" She cried. "So...since I don't love him...or so he thinks...he's gonna kill me." Kuki sobbed into her hands. "I-I don't wanna die." She sobbed loudly.

* * *

"Numbuh 10...eh?" Jenna asked. Numbuh 2 and 5 gave her a weird look. "Numbuh 10 is the killer kidnapper person." Jenna stated. Numbuh 2 quickly nodded, while numbuh 5 studied Jenna. Jenna's hair was kind of burnt at the ends...it was matted to her face. Jenna was visibly shaking and she was angry. "So she's my replacement..." Jenna muttered. "I'll show how dangerous I can be." Jenna walked towards Numbuh 2 and raised her dagger.

"Numbuh 2 duck" Abby shouted, grabbing a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Where?" Numbuh 2 asked, suddenly feeling an intense pain in his left shoulder.

"AH!" Jenna flew back, letting go of the dagger and falling back. She held her face. "Did you just splank my face?" She growled at Abby.

"Numbuh 2 run!" Abby began running down the hall.

"My shoulder! I can't move it!" Numbuh 2 yelped as he pulled out the dagger.

"Use your legs boy!" Abby called back. Numbuh 2 slowly got up and began chasing Abby. "Hurry!"

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Jenna reached forward blindly and grabbed the boy. Numbuh 2 was pulled back, his head hitting the corner of the wall. Jenna let go.

"KND Moon Base! We're coming in!" A huge boom was heard. Numbuh 2 looked around, his vision was blurring and dimming with each passing second. He saw Jenna running away...then darkness.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Numbuh 10 was taken back at the language the blonde girl used.

"I could ask the same." Numbuh 10 fired back.

"Are you my replacement?" Numbuh 439 asked. "You seem pathetic." She said.

"Oh...I'm replacing you? No wonder Wally left you in the fire." Numbuh 10 faked a sweet smile. "Now if you excuse me...I have a person...who is really heavy." She shoved Numbuh 439 out of the way and dragged an unconscious Numbuh 14 into the room. Numbuh 439 growled.

"Well luckily I'm back...so I can kill you!" She growled. Numbuh 10 turned around...

"I'm a survivor..." She said. "Of Sector L!" She smirked proudly. Numbuh 439 smirked.

"I survived longer...I've been here since Sector D." She said. "So if you want Wally...watch out." She growled.

"Why...? Are you jeawous?" Numbuh 10 asked in a baby voice. Numbuh 439 growled again.

"No...I'm just being nice...he's a backstabber...and a liar. He knocked me out and left me for the KND." She said, turning on her heel and walking to her room. Numbuh 10 scoffed and dumped Numbuh 10's body in the empty kidnapped kids bin. She decided to pay Wally a visit to see if he was feeling better.

"I...I need blood." Wally muttered. "I need to kill something."

"Thing?" His boss asked. Wally nodded. "Even if It was a poor, defenseless puppy dog?" He asked. Wally sneered.

"I said THING! Meaning ANYTHING!" He pointed out. "Puppy dog or not I don't care anymore...the longer I don't kill...the more visions I get...of scary stuff..." Wally snapped.

"I never told you to kill!" His boss yelled. "We were exposed to kidnap!" Wally growled and glared at his boss. "If we kill then they are all expecting to die when we get to them!" He pointed out. "But if we just kidnap them...they'll be wondering what we're doing to the kidnapped victims...they'll be dying to know!" His boss walked out of the shadows... "So lets stick to kidnapping for a while..." He said calmly. Wally turned away.

"I quit." He said. His boss' eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I...quit." Wally said. "I have a blood lust that I need to handle...I'll be back when you're begging on your knees." He spoke coldly.

"Wally! I'm your leader! I control you!" His boss shouted.

"Not anymore." Wally spoke, walking out of the door.

"Where are you going Wally?" Numbuh 10 finally found him exiting the hideout.

"I'm leaving, don't follow me." He said. Numbuh 10 was taken back and watched as Numbuh 439 walked out of the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" He spoke coldly.

"I'm on your side...I hate our boss." She replied. "I'll be your...worker. You'll be my leader." She said. "I always like you more than-."

"Don't even utter his pathetic name." Wally spat. Numbuh 439 instantly silenced herself.

"Yes...sir." Numbuh 439 forced a smile. Wally hardly acknowledged her.

"I know where we'll hideout." He said.

"Okay..." She said. "I also have a plan...to kill off the rest of the KND...all at once." She said. Wally froze.

"Tell me..." He said.

"In that case...I know where we'll hide out." Numbuh 439 said. Wally smirked...she had planned ahead.

"I like your thinking..." He said.

"I told you I thought of some new things..." She smirked.

* * *

**_Okay...so WOW! I mean seriously, I don't think it was longer than usual like I promised, but soon enough you guys have a HUGE surprise coming for you guys...I'm gonna be telling you who the BOSS is! I can't believe you guys didn't guess it! There are many hints all over this story...lol, anyway please review. The faster you guys review...I mean all of you guys, the ones I know...the ones who ALWAYS review..._**

**_REVIEW! For update!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2B) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay...even I'M beginning to loose interest in my own story...so now...you, my readers, MUST prepare for the next 5 chappies...enclosed those five chapters...it will be SO INTENSE! SO UNBELIEVEABLE! SO SCARY! SO...you'll just have to wait and see what else it is... I promise...what lays ahead will be quite unexpected! So now that you're interested once more...or even more than before...enjoy the first chapter...of the 5._**

**_OH YEAH: Also...I just need to tell you guys...80 reviews...so CLOSE to 100...if I hit 100 reviews I'll be crying for weeks...I've always dreamed of that! I mean I'm just so thankful for all the current reviews I got...I'm just so proud of myself...I never thought I'd be this good! Thank you guys SO MUCH for the inspiration...words cannot explain what I feel. I am so, so thankful! THANK YOU! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Numbuh 4 Doctor: You didn't have to wait *v*_**

**_Eric Cartman forever: why thankyou! ^v^_**

**_Divachick86: Don't worry a lot fo people have been guessing and they are all wrong...there are some hints of who he is on the last part of this chappie..._**

**_looneymania: A lot of people guess Negative Numbuh 4...we'll find out either next chappie or 16...maybe if I'm feeling quirky I'll make it chapter 17 for a final answer/guess. _**

**_Guest: I didn't exactly FORCE you to hate Wally...so no need tot hate him..._**

**_numbuh13m: Indeed it's VERY high...who is the boss? What is his plan? What will happne to the members of Sector V? OH NO! We have got to find out now...don't we?_**

* * *

The door creaked open and Wally entered slowly.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked. Numbuh 439 winced at his strong language.

"This is where we will finish the KND off and be forever together." She smiled a twisted smile. Wally ignored her.

"THIS...is a rusty old warehouse." He pointed out. Numbuh 439 sighed.

"Wally..." She spoke calmly. His shining emerald eyes met her shining green eyes. "Have you ever heard of Saw?" She asked. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute...you expect me to be a wannabe Jigsaw...?" He asked. Numbuh 439 smirked.

"No actually...that's MY job." She said. "Here's the plan." She approached Wally with a smile. "Over the next 5 days we turned this piece of crap into the world's most BEST killing machine place, loaded with horrible ways to die...painful...bloody...gory...death traps...make it dark and creep and scary! Like a haunted house sort of." She said. Wally raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," Numbuh 439 went on. "I'll control everything going on in the warehouse...from another section of the warehouse where the KND can't excess...I'll make doors suddenly shut, instant killing devices drop...crap like that." She said.

"And what about me?" Wally half asked, half growled. Numbuh 439 beamed.

"Why Wally!? It's all about you!" She smiled. "You'll get to go around killing whomever you want!" She said. "In the most vicious ways you can think of!" She said. "You can...do what ever you want!" She smiled. "Where your disguise...or not...it won't matter, no one will escape this warehouse in the end except you and me." She said with a twisted smile.

"What?" Wally asked, his eyebrows raised.

"After 5 days of working on this piece of crap warehouse, I'll send moon base a message that all the kidnapped victims are safely at the warehouse. When they ALL come, every sector and guard and operative...I'll sneak on one of the busses and get an escape pod. I'll somehow manage to sneak past them and bring it to the hideout of the warehouse and put it there. After all the operatives are dead...you rush to the place...me and you set the warehouse on fire, burning any survivors we didn't know about to death, and then escape to the empty moon base where we will then build an army of kids who aren't in the KND to take over the world! NO MORE ADULTS!" Numbuh 439 breathed heavily after saying that all in 1 breath.

"Eh..." Wally sighed. He put his head down and thought.

"What do ya say Wally? Show the world that you are the ROUGHEST!" Numbuh 439 gave a small hopeful smile. "TOUGHEST!" She smiled. "STRONGEST!" She noticed Wally shiver at the thought... "BRAVEST!" She saw him shrug. "BEST!" She smiled. Wally's head shot up... "You'll be the best!" She smiled. "Everyone will like you!"

"Except cruddy Sheilas like you!" Wally growled. Numbuh 439 nodded.

"Yeah that too." She said. Wally finally smirked.

"Okay..." He said.

* * *

Kuki felt to the ground. Numbuh 10 glared at her.

"Don't try to escape missy..." She said. "You know too much!" Kuki stood up and dusted herself off.

"You are mean!" She pouted. "All of you guys are mean!" She looked down. "You made Wally act weird...you made him get sick." Numbuh 10 could hear Kuki's breath softly hitch. "you made him h-hate me." Tears ran down Kuki's face. "I-It's all your fault!" Kuki crumbled to her knees. For a minute...regret flashed in Numbuh 10's eyes...then she turned away.

"You're pathetic..." She spat. "No wonder...Wally would never love a girl like you!" She shrugged and walked away.

"Ewww." Numbuh 3 surprised Numbuh 10. "Me and Wally aren't loving each other!" She squealed. Numbuh 10 turned around.

"Wha-?"

"Wally's my friend." Kuki spoke. She wasn't facing Numbuh 10, but the girl could tell Kuki was still sad. "I might not be HIS friend...but he's mine. I like him..." She said. "Wally always calls me a cruddy Sheila... but he's still my friend." Kuki looked over her shoulder at Numbuh 10. "Look at you..." She said. "You're Numbuh 1's cousin...and you consider him a friend right...an ally...someone you could trust." Numbuh 10 bit her lip.

"But..."

"But, he can't trust you anymore...wait until he finds out. A traitor like you!" Kuki said boldly. "I see what Numbuh 4 means now...I need to step up for myself...unlike you!" Numbuh 3 pointed at Numbuh 10.

"But..."

"Numbuh 1 had always wanted to be the leader of the KND...he's a GREAT leader. His family is full of great people...do you know his father's true identity?" Kuki asked. "NOW...you're ruining that for him...he'll be embarrassed...how is he exposed to be leader...? When his cousin...BLOOD FAMILY...betrayed the KND!" Kuki yelled. "Wait until he finds out." Kuki stood up.

"You don't know anything!" Numbuh 10 shouted, on the verge of hidden tears.

"Hoagie...he like liked you..." Kuki said. "You know it too...right?" She asked. "His hidden admiration of you?" Kuki asked. "Wait until he finds out the girl he likes betrayed the KND...on her own will..." Kuki said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING NUMBUH 3!" Numbuh 10 shouted. "THE KND ARE THE BAD GUYS!" Numbuh 10 said. "ALL THE KIDNAPPED VICTIMS? THEY ARE EBING HELD HOSTAGE AT MOON BASE RIGHT NOW!" Numbuh 10's voice cracked. Kuki's eyes widened.

"No way..." She murmured.

"Wally saved me..." Numbuh 10 spoke. "He...He saved me from getting decommissioned, like you would soon be." Kuki's eyes narrowed.

"Take me to moon base." Kuki demanded.

"No." Numbuh 10 said, turning away again.

"If what you say is true...than we can help the KND before it's too late..." Kuki spoke.

"You have no idea what KND is an acronym for...do you?" Numbuh 10 asked. Kuki nodded.

"Kids Next Door." She stated. Numbuh 10 shook her head and looked Kuki in the eye...

"Kidnapped...Next...Door." She said. Kuki gasped.

* * *

Abby coughed up dust. She didn't know what was going on...one minute she's running...the next she's on the ground, looking up and a bag is placed over her head...what the hell?

Abby sat up, instantly hitting her head. She groaned in pain and realized she was in a box. WHAT THE HELL?

"Oooo...Abby's head hurts." Abby groaned. "Hoagie?" Abby reached around for her splanker...it was gone. "Oh no." Abby muttered. "Numbuh 2?" She called. She had to find him...no. First she had to get out of this box. She reached around and found nothing to help her get out. Plus it was hot! She was literally baking, Abby took her hat off and fanned herself. She HAD to escape...now.

* * *

Hoagie opened his eyes and blinked...OH NO!

WHITE! LIGHTS! HE WAS IN HEAVEN!

"Hoagie?" He asked. Hoagie looked over...and saw...Numbuh 362? He sat up. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." Numbuh 362 rushed over and pulled out a communicator. "Numbuh 86..." She spoke. For a while there was static. Then a picture of Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen. "Numbuh 2...he's awake." Numbuh 362 showed Numbuh 86 the American boy who was currently looking for his glasses. "We didn't find any other member of Sector V." Numbuh 362 stated, handing Hoagie his glasses.

"Wh-what happened?" Numbuh2 asked.

"We found you..." Numbuh 362 stated. Numbuh 2 nodded.

"What about Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1?" He asked. Numbuh 362 raised her eyebrows.

"Well...we didn't find them." Numbuh 362 looked down. Her features softened. Hoagie's eyebrows raised.

"What?!" He asked. "We have to find them!" He jumped out of bed. "NOW!" He said. "THEY CAN'T BE KIDNAPPED! OR WORSE! IT'S NOT OUR TURN YET!" Hoagie went hysterical. "THEY AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE KIDNAPPED YET!" Hoagie said. Numbuh 362 tried calming him down. "It's...it's just not fair." He sobbed softly. Numbuh 362 looked at the poor boy in front of her. He was suffering. She sighed. She would have to decommission him for a few days...then re-commission him when she finds their sector. She would also have to send him home.

"N-Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 362 spoke. Hoagie looked up. "Follow me." She said. His eyes got big, but he followed his main leader. Numbuh 362 sighed...being leader was SO hard. She turned a corner and Hoagie followed her into the familiar room.

* * *

"We finished early." Numbuh 439 was on the ground panting. Numbuh 4 collapsed next to her. They both looked at each other.

"We worked really hard." Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 439 panted. "We should test it now." She said.

"Wait..." Wally stopped her. "We still have 4 more days." He pointed out. "Tell me..." More breathing... "Why you hate the boss."

"Well he has a stupid accent...stupid family..." Numbuh 439 counted off.

"Too bossy...keeps up working EVERY SIMGLE DAY! We were killing a sector a day ya know?" Numbuh 439 said. Wally nodded.

"Don't forget Numbuh 10's loyalty to him...it's pathetic." Wally spoke in disgust. Numbuh 439 nodded.

"And don't forget his stupid accessories..." Numbuh 439.

"Yeah who wears-?"

"Can we test it now?" Numbuh 439 interrupted. Wally growled inwardly...but nodded with a false smile. The 2 killers set off into the large killing machine they had built.

* * *

**_OMG!...God it takes like hours to type these short chappies. I can't believe it. I mean seriously...I updated this story today because I thought you guys would enjoy it...JK I don't care if you enjoy it are not...JK I DO CARE. I updated this story because you guys REVIEWED so quickly! I mean you guys just reviewed as soon as I posted...I was amazed and thankful._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW FOR UPDATE._**

**_I know I can get at least 86 reviews right? Maybe 88? Not trying for 90, but would be AMAZED AND HAPPY!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_WARNING: This is not chapter! This is a mini poll since I'm too lazy to crate a poll. _**

**_Bonjour readers! I've been recently taking French 1. Anywho...I um need to know something. I need to um...let's see here...OH YEA!_**

**__****_Which side are you guys on? _**

**_Wally's side_**

**_KND's side_**

**_Wally's Boss' side_**

**__****_Okay...that sums it up...WAIT! I'm such an idiot...there is something you guys must know about...lol I'm dumb._**

**_NOTICE: I wierdly have a lot of free time on my hands aside from School, Cheering, Dance, Gymnastics, Cross Country, karate, and Daily Needs. So I'm writing another story. It's under Friendship/Hurt Comfort...it's about Kuki...and WALLY! Yea! And in this story Wally's a good guy! So he helps Kuki...and though it's not in the listed categories...there WILL BE ROMANCE! *v* ^v^ ~v~ So please um...ENJOY! I will most definitely update this story tomorrow!_**

**_Oh and replies to your reviews really quickly:_**

**_Eric Cartman forever: It's okay if you sound hyper...I LUV hyper people...I'm always hyper!_**

**_whisper-120: So...new reviewer huh? AWESOME! I will update tomorrow!_**

**_Divachick86: Thx for the review!_**

**_Core of Light LV8: OMG! You haven't been reviewing since chappie 11...I was actually kind of sad...I was scared I had lost on of my favorite reviewers...~-~...YAY YOU'RE BACK AND REVIEWING! Soooo close to reveling him...heh heh...that's my style... We'll see what's happening to Numbuh 1 first thing next chappie..._**

**_numbuh13m: When I'm typing, I visualize whatever I type inside my head...so kind of it is a movie for me... ^v^_**

**_PLZ review which side you are on for update first thing when I wake up_**

**_-Jade (Blue2B) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okey dokey! Welcome to Chapter 17 of KND! OKAY! Looky guys! I have over 2,200 reviews! OVER! OMG! I can't believe it... mean I didn't notice until I was updating last chappie. Oh and it appears quite a handful of you guys are on Wally's side...you DO realize that he's teh bad guy...I do too, but he's just Soooooo irresistable. Sooooooo...who's ready for this chappie? Everyone? Really? Well what am I doing?_**

* * *

"Ugh..." Nigel rolled over. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Numbuh 1...wake up!" Kuki spoke. Nigel opened his eyes. He was in his bed at the tree house...how'd he get here? He saw Kuki and gasped.

"Kuki?" He asked. "Where is everyone." He said. "I know about Wally but-."

"We have to get to moon base." He nodded his head slowly and looked behind Kuki...Numbuh 10. Her hair was matted to her head by sweat and she had panic in her eye.

"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked. "You-you..." He trailed off looking at Kuki. He looked back at Numbuh 10. "You were kidnapped Numbuh 10." He said.

"No..." Kuki said. "She saved herself." Kuki said. "Did you know the KND was kidnapping the kids the whole time...and decommissioning them?" Kuki asked. Numbuh 1 was unresponsive and instead stared at Numbuh 10...his cousin.

"They're not kidnapping the kids." Numbuh 1 said. He looked at Kuki...a glint in his eye.

"Yes huh." She said...(I used to say that ALL the time lol ^v^) "Numbuh 10 told me herself." Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyes.

"Numbuh 3...the KND are trying to SAVE the kids." He spoke. "Now what is this nonsense!" He asked. Kuki leaned back.

"Numbuh 1...I have proof." She said. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Oh really, you have proof that the KND are the bad guys?" He asked. Kuki nodded confidently. Numbuh 1 smirked.

"Where?" He asked. Kuki seemed uncertain about it now.

"Moonbase." She said.

"Moonbase..." Numbuh 1 rubbed his chin. He reached for his sunglasses and slid them on. "Okay." He said.

"Really?" Kuki asked happily.

"Now let's go get those kids." Numbuh 1 spoke. Numbuh 10 nodded slowly from the door. She hoped the KND were ready...because EVERYONE was about to get confused.

* * *

BOOM!

Abby bolted up...she had passed out from the heat. She looked around.

BOOM!

It came again and Abby noticed a purple shade of something coming through a new crack in the wooden box.

"What the-?"

BOOM! The lid snapped off and Abby looked around, seeing tons of operatives running around. She was surprised to see she was at moon base. Numbuh 86 stood in front of her.

"Numbuh 5?" She asked. Abby looked up groggily. "We have some bad news." She said. Abby was instantly wide awake. "Well, let's see here." Numbuh 86 said. "We found you in Antartica..." She said. "We don't know HOW you got there, but we know you were with Numbuh 2 during the attack..." She trailed off, glaring at Numbuh 5. "...And we know you left him behind..." She said...her glare intensifying. "...and he was seriosuly injured...a blow to the head twice...and a stab in the shoulder..." Numbuh 86 spoke coldly. "And you ran off to Antartica...for what?" She asked. "Operatives do NOT leave each other behind!" She shrieked, tugging on her hair. Her Irish accent was so thick...

"Where is he?" Numbuh 5 choked out. Numbuh 86 looked at her...

"He's at home." She said. Numbuh 5's eyebrows raised to her hairline. "He was decommissioned last night." She said, walking away. Numbuh 5 coughed. She blinked...Numbuh 5 felt to her knees and tried to think. (RYHME MASTER! *v*) Hoagie was gone...He had almost died! Hoagie was gone...Abby started to cry. (FUCKING BOSS AT (slant) RYHMING!)

* * *

Wally smirked, pulling the hood of his hoodie up.

"Are you ready Numbuh 439?" He asked. Numbuh 439 nodded, she had recently cut her hair and now it looked so weird...both anti-operatives smirked as they pressed on the communicator. They both faked a scared expression and waited for the signal to go through...

"He-hello?" A voice called.

"Hello?" Numbuh 439 asked urgently. "HELLO?" She screamed. The screen went to static.

"Who's there? We-have a-." The voice said. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes.

"No we don't have a signal..." He said in a scared tone.

"I SAID-" The voice said. "We hardly-a signal." The voice said and an operative appeared on the communicator screen. "WAIT!" He said. "Who is this?" He asked. Wally knew the signal finally went through.

"HELP US!" Wally called.

"SEND HELP!" Numbuh 439 cried.

"Wha?" He asked. "What?" HE asked. "Who are you guys?" He asked, totes confused.

"I'm Numbuh 439 and this is Numbuh 4." She spoke urgently. "SEND HELP!" He said.

"It says here that Numbuhs 4 and 439 are kidnapped victims, possibly dead." The operative said. Wally wanted to freaking throw the communicator across the room.

"Well..." He said through gritted teeth. "WE ARE ALIVE AND WELL!" HE yelled. "BUT IF YOU DON'T GET BACK UP HERE NOW...THE KIDNAPPER WILL COME BACK AND KILL US!" Wally yelled. The operative's eyes widened in fear. "SO SEND HELP MATE!" The boy nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah," Numbuh 439 added. "Send the back up to the location of this communicator..." She said

"How do I find the location out?" He asked.

"Track the damn thing." Wally muttered.

"What?" The operative asked.

"I said track the cruddy thing." He said and Numbuh 439 snickered off camera.

"Hurry..." Numbuh 439 said, taking the communicator. "We only have 2 hours before he comes back and kills us." She whimpered. They both screamed and clicked the disconnect button. The screen went to static.

"That was great." Wally said. "I think he actually believed us." Numbuh 439 nodded.

"They'll be here in an estimated 1 hour..." She said. "I can't wait to see the terror struck on their faces."

"Our boss will come too..." Wally said. "I know he will..." Numbuh 439 nodded.

"Numbuh 10 will also come..." Numbuh 439 said.

"I have doubts about her..." Wally said. Numbuh 439 raised an eyebrow.

"Think about her feelings for Nigel...would she REALLY betray the KND?" He asked. Numbuh 439 thought.

"Well...when you put it that way-." Numbuh 439 trailed off.

"Exactly..." Wally spoke. "Numbuh 10 would backstab our boss and go snitch to the KND..." Wally said. "She's not on our side anymore..." He said.

"Our side?" Numbuh 439 asked. Wally nodded. "No Wally..." She said. "We aren't on the same side anymore..." She said. Wally's eyes widened a fraction...she wouldn't...betray him...would she?

"What do you mean?" Wally hesitated.

"Because..." She spoke, a sly smile forming on her face.

"You like killing and I like watching you kill..." She said. "So until every operative of the KND is killer, you're on team kill and I'm on team watch..." She said. Wally smirked... she was so naïve.

"Yeah whatever you cruddy sheila." He turned away. "You should get to the camera room and test everything...The KND should be here shortly." He said.

"Oh..." She said. "Guess I'll be going then Wally." She said leaving the room. "Good luck on killing all of your closest friends and allies." She exited. Wally felt a pang of guilt.

All of his friends...all of his allies...his operatives...his mates...he...he would kill them in cold blood. He gulped...was he really that terrible? He looked in the mirror...Nigel...Abby...Hoagie...Kuki... He would be killing them all. Wally sighed...it would all be worth it though...right. Wally pulled his hood up and grabbed his small dagger, sheathing it up his sleeve. He began to leave the room.

"Wally." A voice made him freeze. Wally shivered...it couldn't be...it just couldn't be... Wally gulped and slowly turned around. His eyes widened...how did she find him? How did she survive? How was she alive? HOW HOW HOW? HOW HOW HOW? Wally's mouth went dry...he blinked and his vision slightly blurred. He breathing labored...he didn't know what to say.

"Jenna." He spat.

* * *

**_O-M-MEGA-G!_**

**_Yea...I'm just that much of a biotch...hah hah. You guys have to review! You guys have to review! Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah! Lol, anyway...WTF? How did Jenna find him? Numbuh 10 is on the good side now? Nigel just randomly wakes up in his bedroom? SO MUCH INTENSITY! Please review for an update! Please review! Also...the story is coming to an end...uh oh. But I'm currently working on another that some of you guys probably already favorited or reviewed: _**

**_Yes, Master Wally- T- Romance_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The fuck? Has it really been 9 days since my last update? There is NO WAY IN HELL that SCHOOL could have possibly DID THIS. _**

**_I'm sooooo sorry my dearest readers. I feel so stupid. I was reading your reviews almost everyday on my cell phone, yet I could not update. I feel so awful! So I was going to separate this chapter into 2, but kept it as one because I haven't updated in so long._**

**_WHAT THE HELL!? I got 100 reviews! YES! YES! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! I have always DREAMED of this moment...100 reviews. You guys have made my dream come true...oh...my...gosh...I'm-I'm going to go cry tears of joy now...thank you so much! You guys are so...so thoughtful! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_ALSO: Usually I respond to reviewers are show the people who reviewed last chapter...but upon reaching my set goal of reviewers...I want to give credit to people who reviewed since chapter 1! So here are the people who I will favorite or follow because they have been with me this WHOLE time..._**

**_1. Eric Cartman forever- You were my VERY FIRST reviewer on this story! You KEPT reviewing...you followed me up to this point...I'd like to thank you for your support so much! I'm so happy! *v*_**

**_2. looneymania/Numbuh213- You GIVE AWESOME reviews that make me laugh a lot...you're one of my favorite reviewers! ^v^_**

**_So thanks you 2 for following this story from the VERY BEGINNING! I will favorite/Follow you two! Now...for our feature presentation. It might be rushed, cause I have to update ALL my stories today...so where were we again?_**

* * *

"Wally." A voice made him freeze. Wally shivered...it couldn't be... Wally gulped and slowly turned around. His eyes widened...how did she find him. How did she survive? How was she alive? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? Wally's mouth went dry...he blinked and his vision slightly blurred. His breathing labored...he didn't know what to say.

"Jenna." He spat.

It grew silent. The tension began to build. Wally's hands clenched into fist at his sides.

"Wally." Jenna spoke softly this time. Her features softened and she looked so...vulnerable.

"How?" Wally asked. "How did you survive?" He asked. Jenna shook her head slowly, her eyes widening. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Wally spat, a wild gleam in his eye. "I CRUDDY KILLED YOU!" Wally spat.

"What?" Jenna's head shot up and their eyes met. "What?" She repeated. "Th-that was you?" She asked. "You set the fire?"

"DUH! You cruddy sheila!" He spat. "You...you have to go." He said. He unsheathed his dagger from his hoodie. Jenna gasped.

"Wally..." She growled. "You don't understand...I'm trying to help you." She tried staying calm. Wally clenched his jaw. He took a step forward, forcing her back.

"You held me back Jenna!" He said. "You were so stupid I couldn't fill my blood lust!" He called. Jenna shook. Wally smirked. "Now you'll die...by my hands." He said, taking another step forward.

"Boss hired me to protect you...NUmbuh 439 she...she isn't trustworthy..." Jenna spoke, her voice shaky. "She-she wants to kill you." Jenna spoke, taking a bold step forward. Wally sneered.

"Sure..." Wally said, taking another step toward the girl.

"Then...then why is she safely up in that attic room place?" Jenna asked, her eyes wide in fear. Wally paused, suddenly unsure.

"She could've killed me at any time, but she knows I'm stronger and she can't over power me." Wally said. Jenan paused and slowly looked around the room. She cautiously stooped down. Wally watched her reach behind herself and quickly pull out a dagger. She pulled her hand back and prepared to throw it. Wally lunged and raised his hand, but froze in fear.

A slight wind rushed past his head and he could feel a small piece of his hair get cut as a dagger similar to his own flew past him and inject itself in Jenna's throat. Jenna coughed up blood and fell on her side. Wally held his breath then slowly let it go.

"The KND are here." Numbuh 439 walked out of the darkness. "I came to warn you..." She said, turning away from the site.

"Thanks." Wally spoke.

"Your wel-."

"But NEVER help me again." Wally spat coldly. He ventured off, pulling his hood back up. Numbuh 439 glared at his back...she had just saved him...She sighed...he would never understand. Her eyes traveled to the body of Jenna, who was gasping on the floor a small puddle of blood forming around her. Numbuh 439 sneered...yes, she had changed...and quite a lot.

* * *

"WE NEED OPERATIVES NOW!" A young boy ran out. "ALL OPERATIVES REPORT TO COOLBUSES!" He yelled. "Numbuh 365 herself said so!" The boy said. "All sectors! All operatives! NOW! NOW! NOW!" He cried and reported to his own coolbus. Instantly operatives dropped what they were doing and went to their coolbuses to follow Numbuh 365's coolbus. Soon enough...the whole moon base was empty.

* * *

"Hurry guys!" Kuki exclaimed. "We have to tell everyone what happened!" Kuki threw herself on the door and it finally opened. She gasped. Moon base was...empty. She looked around in awe.

"I-I think Wally came here already..."

"Wally is...very interesting." Numbuh 1 spoke. Wiping his sun glasses on his sweater. He looked around and walked to a machine. He ripped off the paper that printed.

"What's that, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 10 walked over in interest. Numbuh 1 read it over.

"Numbuh 10..." NUmbuh 1 and her locked eyes. "It's serious." He spoke. Numbuh 10 nodded and grabbed the paper. She gasped.

"Where are they?" Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 10 looked up, her eyes glistening...

"The school." She spoke.

* * *

Tons of coolbusses littered the school grounds. Gallagher Elementary School was shut down for the summer as usual. The halls were quiet except for the fact that several operatives were rushing through the halls with different 2x4 technology at arm. Who were these operatives? They were no other than Sector O. The 3 operatives rushed to the Auditorium. They had received a call that Sectors: P, Q, R ,S ,T ,U, W ,X , and Y were trapped in the auditorium. They had rushed as fast as they could. They stopped and planted a new technology that blew up stuff. They all backed around the corner and acted when they heard the explosion. They rounded the corner and were surprised to see the doors were still intact and locked. They began planning again.

"Welcome KND..." Wally entered the Auditorium through one of the stage entrances. He was dressed in a black cloak. "You probably don't know who I am..." He spoke. "But I DO know a lot about you guys...see, I'm a former operative...no I was not decommissioned, I quit." He spoke. "You guys are pathetic...disgusting...embarrassing." He spat coldly. "Now if you will so kindly quiet yourselves and listen to this wonderful sound." The KND all quieted. They had been sitting in seats, when lap restraints came out of no where and stuck them down. They heard a big BOOM sound and the whole school fell silent... "That was Sector O dying." Wally smirked inside of his cloak. He sighed loudly. "Hm... Sector V isn't present."

"Two of them are in your custody...one is decommissioned...one is at moon base. Nigel's whereabouts are currently unknown." Numbuh 365 said calmly.

"Nigel..." Wally spoke, the name of his leader feeling foreign on his tongue.

"Yes...Nigel." NUmbuh 365 spat back. She was locked into a front row seat...oh joy.

"Is this..." Wally paused. "Goodbye." He spoke. The spotlight that was on him suddenly shut off and the Auditorium was instantly silent. Then out of no where screams erupted. Everyone was screaming, some younger operatives were crying. Numbuh 365 struggled against her lap restraint. It was starting to hurt now...then she realized it was heating up.

"Guys calm down!" She tried yelling over the screaming operatives...then hopelessly she knew they were all going to die in the chaos.

"SHUT UP!" Numbuh 86 kicked open a door on the side of the auditorium. Every gasped and went pale. "LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER WHEN SHE SPEAKS!"Numbuh 86 growled, holding her mustard gun as she began shooting off the lap restraints.

"Numbuh 86," Numbuh 365 was lost for words. "How did you manage to get to door open?" Numbuh 365 asked in curiosity. Numbuh 86 smirked.

"Nothing can hold ME back, I'm Numbuh 86 for god's sa-!" Numbuh 86's face suddenly went wide. Numbuh 362 watched a bead of sweat trail slowly down her face. The operatives all gasped as quietly as they could, which wasn't that quiet. Numbuh 86's hand slowly trailed behind her head and she could slightly feel the blade which was inside her skull. She gasped and choke out blood, falling on her knees.

"NUMBUH 86!" Numbuh 365's scream pierced the auditorium. The cloaked figure walked out and approached her once more. "YOU BASTARD!" She screeched. "YOU CRIMINAL!" She screamed. "WHEN WE CATCH YOU YOU''LL BE DECOMMISSIONED." She threatened.

"But you won't catch us." He said.

"Us?" Confusion dawned on Numbuh 365's auditorium became silent and Numbuh 365 could tell the operatives were all shivering in their seats and crying. She sobbed herself too! She was shaking uncontrollably as she stood and picked up the mustard gin. She turned to the other operatives...tear lines were visible.

"Codename Kids Next Door BATTLE STATIONS!" She quoted Nigel with pride.

* * *

"This HAS to be the place." Kuki and Numbuh 10 looked at the ground littered with coolbuses. Nigel agreed looking out over the windshield. He landed the bus and quickly exited.

"Nigel where are you going?" Kuki asked. He ignored her.

"Nigel!" His cousins bold voice flowed through his ears and made him freeze. "Where are you going?" She asked. Nigel turned around and looked her in the eye, making her freeze.

"To find Wally." He said.

* * *

**_Wow...I think that's a good place to end. Not the story! I mean the chappie... so prepare for an update unless fucking school feels like ruining my day again...sorry it's so short guys, but I don't have enough time to type this stuff and post it._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Tw-Twelve days...? What's happening to me? I've been updating all my other stories instead of this one...my most reviewed, most loved story...I-I'm so ashamed...please forgive me dear, sweet readers... See school, cheerleading, LIFE...and of course the occasional writers block that wanted to drift me. I'm SO SORRY! I mean...I-I'll make up for it somehow..._**

**_PROBLEM: For all my current awesome stories I'm getting Writer's block..._**

**_AWESOME: While I have Writer's block for my current stories...I'm thinking of amazing new stories!_**

**_So please enjoy, once again I'm SO sorry for not updating in like almost 2 weeks..._**

* * *

"Hm..." Numbuh 439 leaned up in her seat. She watched on one of the screens as Numbuh 1 ran across the school's empty playground. She smirked. "Oh I see, trying to stop Wally eh?" She asked. She pressed a big red button and leaned back. "Oh...Uno, you better stay out of this...you've had your chance to be the boss of Wally..." She said. "He's his own person now..." She spoke.

* * *

Numbuh 1 ran across the playground, empty and eerie. He hid behind the slide and looked out. All he had to do was got between the swings and across the sandbox then he would be in. To his surprise the door of the school swung open, giving Numbuh 1 clear view of the inside hallway. He was suspicious as he heard a weird sound...kind of like a-. Numbuh 1 darted through the poles of the swing set landing stomach first on the swing and let the swing take him backwards. When the swing returned forward he flipped off, landing near the end of the sandbox. He smirked...he still had it. Mad Skillz bro. He took a step, well tried to. His shoe appeared stuck in the sand. He tried lifting it again. He gasped...that was the sound. Sucking... He started to violently yank on his foot. No duh, the door wouldn't just open unless there was something up this villain's sleeve.

"ARGH!" Numbuh 1 fell to his butt, instantly regretting his action. He felt his butt getting sucked deeper in the quicksand. He reached in his back pocket and pulled his communicator slowly, it was now covered in quick sand as was his hand. He tried turning it on to contact Kuki...he had to tell her. He realized his rapid actions caused him to sink faster, he tried relaxing, as the quick sand was now up to his waist. He pressed a few buttons.

"Hello?" Kuki's face appeared on the communicator.

"HELP!" Numbuh 1 shouted. He watched Kuki's eyes widen.

"Where are you Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked.

"I-I'm on the playground in the sand box..." He said. Kuki arched in eyebrow. "IT TURNED TO QUICKSAND!" Numbuh 1 added, the quick sand now up to his chest. He squirmed softly...it was so uncomfortable... "HURRY!" He said as the communicator and his raised hand went under slowly. He put his head back, trying to relax as he felt the substance creep up his neck. He gulped...Kuki and Numbuh 10 would make it...he knew it... he just HAD to find Wally...to talk with him...talk some sense into the boy.

* * *

"Okay..." Numbuh 114 spoke softly and quietly. Being leader of Sector P, he knew what he was doing.

"I promise to keep you guys safe even if it means giving my life." Numbuh 911 spoke. (Ironic huh...911) He was the danger guard of Sector P. Numbuh 114 nodded.

"We respect that too." Numbuh 114 stated. "You always have been loyal to us...and us to you." It grew quiet. "Now...Numbuh 12." The two operatives turned to glare at the operative. "YOU-." He snapped. "Have NEVER been loyal to us...You were our rescue operative the one who rescued people...until you decided to turn traitor. Everyone recalled Kuki's slumber party, when the teens crashed it...Numbuh 12 had given the KND code module to the teens, claiming since she was almost 13 that she should be with the teens. The blonde girl ignored her leader.

"Whatever." She spat, though she was grateful they took her out of the KND moon base jail. She was exposed to be decommissioned that day, but because the chaos...she was set free to help. She shook her blonde ponytail and turned away. The two boys turned away from the girl.

"So, our plan...we're next on this killer guys list." Numbuh 114 spoke. Numbuh 911 nodded. "We have to...have bait." He said slowly. Numbuh 911 nodded again. "Her." He said. They both glanced over their shoulders at Numbuh 12, who was studying the school halls.

"Huh?" Numbuh 911 said. "But she's an operative of our sector." He stated.

"A former Operative of our sector." Numbuh 114 corrected. Numbuh 911 looked at Numbuh 12 again, then slowly nodded.

"So clearly, this killer guy or what ever has some blood lust." Numbuh 114 said. "That means he wants people's blood, so he'll kills them for it." Numbuh 114 pronounced some words incorrectly for his young age. "We gonna be the ones whos get him this time." He said. "We wills not fails." He smiled proudly.

"Yeah!" Numbuh 911 smiled.

"Shhhh." Numbuh 114 warned him, hearing Numbuh 12 cough.

"Sorry." Numbuh 911 spoke.

"Anyway...hows we gonna knocks her out..." Numbuh 114 pointed over his shoulder to Numbuh 12.

"Easy." Numbuh 114 walked over to Numbuh 12 and pointed at the girl. "She's already knocked out." Numbuh 114 rushed over.

"Hows the hecks?" He looked closer. "AH!" He jumped back. "Sh-she's dead!" He shouted.

"What?" Numbuh 911 asked. "But I promised to protect her with my life." He whined. Numbuh 114 looked serious.

"We haves to run!" He said. "A Buhillion miles from here now!" He grabbed Numbuh 911's hand and pulled the kid down the hall. "Sector P will not fails!" he spoke to himself. "Not like the others. NO." He said. He let go of Numbuh 911's hand as they turned the corner and collapsed on the ground. He panted looking at Numbuh 911. Numbuh 911's eyes were wide.

"She's dead?" He asked, dumbfounded. Numbuh 114 nodded. "I was exposed to protect her." He said, his eyes wide still. Numbuh 114 sighed.

"It's too lates." He spoke. Numbuh 911's face got serious.

"No." He shook his head.

"But she's deads!" Numbuh 114 shouted.

"Well I'll protect her body!" Numbuh 911 took off running down the hall. Numbuh 114 helplessly watched his operative friend run off. He groaned.

"NO! That's what happens in movies!" He shouted. "THE KILLER WANTS US ALONES!" He screamed. "HE'LL KILL US ONE BY ONE! IT'S MORES EASIER!" He screamed. "COME BACK! COME BACK OR HE'LL GETS ME!" Numbuh 114 screamed. He watched Numbuh 911 run down the long hall and turn the corner. He sighed...he was alone. He shivered, getting an eerie feeling. "Uh-oh." He whispered. At the end of the hall a set of lights went out...He gulped and slowly took a few steps back. The next pair of lights went out. "No..." He could hear footsteps coming from down the hall...had Numbuh 911 saw the lights go out and got scared? Was he coming back? The next set of lights went out and Numbuh 114 fell backwards onto the bottom step of some stairs. "Numbuh 911?" He called out softly. He could see the form of the person coming closer. He gasped and turned to scamper up the steps...he felt the vibrations as the person ran after him. He thundered up the steps.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed and ran around the corner. He immediately recognized his hallway of kindergarten. He ran into his old kindergarten homeroom and slammed the door with a lock. He leaned against it gasping.

"AH!" The glass broke as a book was thrown through the door's window. Numbuh 114's eyes grew wide. No...NO...NO! He looked around and spotted the teacher's pencils. He grabbed a fistful and through them out the door's window, hitting the person in the face.

"AH!" Numbuh 114 smiled softly. He had to get out of this room now. He sighed...there was only one exit...and that was out. He rushed to a desk and started pushing it up against the door. He did so with 3 more desk. He then rushed over to the teacher's desk and grabbed a pen just in case. He crouched down and shuffled under the teacher's desk.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The person kept shoving against the door. Numbuh 114 whimpered...where was Numbuh 911? Numbuh 911 was exposed to keep him safe with his life...he felt a tear slide down his face...he didn't want to die...he didn't want to feel pain...not yet...not ever.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

Wally walked down the darkened hallway of the school's basement. Cutting the lights had to be the hardest thing in the world. There were so many switches...he sighed and walked up the stairs. He paused at a door...knowing that Numbuh 439 was right behind it...sitting at the computer screen, controlling various crap around the school. He knew he wouldn't need to go to her for a thing...until everyone was dead. Then he would kill her.

* * *

**_(OH GASP! WHAT WALLY!?)_**

**_Omg...what did Wally say? He going to kill her? WHAT!? But they were exposed to work together...to escape together and start the new KND era...right? That's what Numbuh 439 said...oh no Wally...have you been completely consumed by the darkness._**

**_What will happen to Numbuh 1?_**

**_What will happen to Sector O?_**

**_What's Kuki and Numbuh 10 going to do?_**

**_What will WALLY do?_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Who is Wally's boss?_**

**_STAY TUNED GUYS! _**

**_FOLLOW_**

**_FAVORITE_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_I seriously want to know your thoughts for this story now guys. I mean seriously...come on...this chapter was my fav...I'm updating tomorrow or Monday. It's might be hard for tomorrow, I have a cheerleading competition. Ugh...anyway please review or whatever..._**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Reason why I haven't updated... I thought You guys didn't review actually...like I watched the amount of review then slowly I forgot how many I had so I assumed that NO ONE reviewed, in reality you guys did...I felt stupid. So here is you're reward which was typed in 1 1/2 hour._**

**_6 Favorites_**

**_10 Followers_**

**_20 Chappies_**

**_120 Reviews (I'm so thankful! I've always dreamed of having over 100)_**

**_3,130 views_**

**_You guys make me SO happy! Thanks for following, Favoriting, and most of all sharing your thoughts by giving me wonderful reviews which make me cry tears of joy! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_NOTICE: Guys This story is coming to an end soon...Suspense is building...who is the boss? Why is Wally planning on Killing Numbuh 439? Should there be a sequel? (Decide after last chappie)_**

* * *

Kuki jogged across the field. Her feet pounding against the pavement. He had to be here...He had to be here. Where was he? Kuki stopped, out of breath. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Nigel...he-he was gone. Her and Numbuh 10 had searched the playground at least 10 times. Kuki even dove in the sandbox...which was full of regular sand...where did the quicksand go? She bit her lip, drawing blood. Numbuh 10 approached the small girl.

"Kuki-…" She trailed off. "It's not your fault-."

"I COULD'VE RAN FASTER." Kuki exploded. "I-I COULD'VE MADE IT." She said.

"You didn't though." Numbuh 10 said softly.

"Exactly." Kuki spat. She looked away at the sandbox again. "Sorry." She said after a while. "I didn't mean to explode like that..." She said.

"I understand-."

"You don't..." Kuki turned to look at Numbuh 10, covered in scratch marks and dirt on her face. "I'm loosing everyone." She broke into a sob. "Everyone..." She crumbled to her knees. "Wally...Wally..."

"Wally's a bad guy." Numbuh 10 stated.

"Don't you EVER say that!" Kuki screamed. Numbuh 10 cringed. "Wally...it's his stupid boss...your stupid boss..." Kuki's eyes widened. A sudden realization hit her. "Your boss..." Kuki repeated. "You-worked-for him." She said slowly. "How could I be so stupid!?" Kuki turned to look at the red head. "Who is he?" Kuki asked. Kuki had never gotten a look under that mask. She never saw the boss' actual face. "Tell me." She demanded boldly...her voice was strong. Numbuh 10 was speechless as she tripped over her words. "NOW." Kuki yelled.

"I-I can't." Numbuh 10 confessed. "Kuki...I really, truly can't tell you." She said.

"You're still faithful to your boss?" Kuki asked, wide eyed. "You're still...bad." She said. Without another word, Kuki turned and ran across the playground. tears burnign in her eyes and the wind whipping at her hair. Kuki ran across the sandbox and into the school's doors, which magically slammed shut.

"NO! KUKI!" Numbuh 10 ran to the doors with a quick speed. She tugged on the doors, but they were stuck shut. "NO!" She pounded her fist on the doors. "You fell for it!" She screamed. "You fell for their trap to get you in!" She screamed. She collapsed and leaned against the door. She sighed...it was over now...she had to get to Kuki...or Nigel... She had to find her friend...or her cousin...and get them out of that building. Numbuh 10 stood and with shaky knees walked across the playground to the huge, mysterious jungle gym...which was an actual jungle.

* * *

Kuki gulped in the cool fresh air of the school...everything had happened so fast...she didn't even have time to think. She leaned against the wall and watched the door get pounded on by Numbuh 10, who was somehow locked out. Kuki didn't care...she had to find her leader. She and Nigel were the last remaining operatives that she knew of in Sector V. She would get Nigel...they would escape...leave Numbuh 10 here...find Numbuh 4 and 5...save Wally...then everything would be normal again...right? Kuki looked up, a determined look in her eye. She pushed off the wall and walked into the dark hallway.

"I-I gotta get Wally...I got-t-ta find Numbuh 1." Kuki spoke calmly in a monotone voice. "I-I need them..." She spoke.

"Kuki?" Kuki's head snapped up and her jaw dropped.

"Ace?" She asked. The boy nodded. She looked at him...was he Wally's leader? What was he doing lurking in the hallways?

"Where's Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Numbuh 4?" Ace scratched his chin. "He was kidnapped a long time ago." He said.

"Don't play dumb, you idiot." Kuki said through clenched teeth. "Wally's not the kidnappee, he's the kidnapper!" She spat, finally excepting the truth. She crumbled to the ground.

"Wh-wha?" Ace asked in confusion. "Beatles is behind the murders and kidnappings?" Ace asked. Kuki nodded slowly. She slowly stood to her feet. She looked at him.

"Go ahead...tell everyone." She smiled crookedly. Ace smirked.

"The honor is mine..." Ace turned and ran into a chest. "The cr-!" Kuki watched with wide eyes as Wally used a knife to slit Ace's throat, reached in and ripped out all of the throat's contents. Kuki flinched as Ace's body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time..." Wally said. Kuki's eyes shined.

"Wally..." She breathed.

"Run." He muttered. The curtains all closed simultaneously. Kuki gasped as the hall went from dark to pitch black. She fell backwards and into one of the lockers. She slowly shut it. "Aw Kuki it was a joke." Wally spoke, but his voice sounded different, his tone...him. "Kooks." He said, Kuki shivered. Why did all of her hope and love just vanish. She slowly opened the locker and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could see his silhouette across the hall, his hands ghosted over the lockers.

"Wally..." She whispered. He spun, and she silently dropped to the ground.

"Kuki...come out." He seethed.

Kuki crawled down the hall slowly, always looking over her shoulder as to make sure he didn't sneak up on her. She made it to the corner and suddenly all the lights came on. Wally frantically looked around, then Kuki ran as Wally's eyes rested on her for a split second.

Numbuh 439 smirked after flipping the switches.

"WALLY!" Kuki ran around the corner and up a pair of stairs.

"KUKI! I just wanna talk!" Wally raced after her, dagger unsheathed. What had happened to him...how did he change?

"NO!" Kuki through a chair at him and continued running up the stairs. She turned the corner into the 2nd grade hall. She was NOT dying...and not by the boy who SWORE he'd protect her from the killer.

"YES!" Kuki ducked as the dagger flew through the air and penetrated the wall next to her head. She entered a nearby classroom.

"No..." She muttered. She locked the door and crouched down. Maybe he didn't see her come in here.

"Come on Kooks..." Wally said, somewhere in the hall. She could hear him kicking each of the doors in. She slowly picked up a desk and placed it in front of the door. She rushed back to the teachers desk and grabbed the stapler and scissors. She crouched by the teachers desk and pushed it to the door. She then looked frantically around. Ah ha! She opened one of the windows wide and looked around again. She spotted some rubber bands...she had to work quickly. Kuki took 5 minutes to fumble the bands into a bungee cord and looked out the window. She placed one end on the hook next to the window...

(OH CRAP! SHE'S JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!)

She pulled on it to make sure it was secure.

(WHY KUKI!? WHY!?)

She then slipped back inside the classroom and rushed into the closet just as Wally started kicking the door.

"So this is where she is, eh?" Kuki flinched each time Wally's foot crashed heavily on the door. Soon enough Kuki could hear glass shatter and she knew he had broke the glass. She peeked out of one of the cracks and saw his hand slip in the broken portion and fumble with the lock for a few minutes. He finally unlocked the door and continued kicking it, slowly moving the desk by doing so. Finally he entered the room, covered in Ace's blood. Kuki held her breath as he made his way to the window.

"She went bungee jumping?" He asked in surprise. "That's surprising considering the fact that NONE of these bands are stretched out." Kuki attempted to run out of the closet and room, but a flying dagger made her freeze. "Wow...Kooks." Wally paced slowly. "You're creative." he said. "Too bad that creativity is about to die." He approached the frozen girl with a smirk.

"Okay." Kuki looked Wally in the eye. "But..." She paused and gave Wally a sad smile. "I want my Mommy." She said as a single tear went down her cheek. Wally tensed at the words...

_**"I want my mommy!" Numbuh 3 cried softly. Numbuh 4 ached at the sight. Numbuh 5 hugged her and spoek comforting words into her ear. Numbuh one shook hsi head.**_

_**"Dont..." He said. "Guys we can handle this..." He explained.**_

_**"Yeah! I could take down those bad guys easily!" Numbuh 4 shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I'mm be all HIYA! And BOOM! CRASH BANG!"**_

_**"Numbuh 4 stop it...can't you see there's no hope." Numbuh 3 said sadly. "I wish I never got in the KND! I'm gnna pay fot it!" She cried softly. Before Numbuh 5 could comfort, Numbuh 4 had rushed to Kuki's side.**_

_**"Don't ever say that N-numbuh 3! Your not getting Kidnapped or Killed, cause i'm gonna-. I'm gonna protect you." He said feeling his cheeks grow warm.**_

"Numbuh 3..." Wally blinked slowly. He shook his head quickly and glared at her. "Why did you come here? Why did you go through all of this for meh? Are you stupid?" He spat. Kuki tilted her head slowly, causing Wally to do the same.

"Numbuh 4," She said. "I was looking for you." She said. Wally tensed up again.

_**"Numbuh 4! I was looking for you!" She cheered. NUmbuh 4 blushed deeply.**_

_**"Y-you were lookin for meh?" He asked nervously.**_

_**"Well...I was wondering if what you said was true..." She stated sheepishly. "I mean about protecting me..." She said.**_

_**"Well why wouldn't I?" Numbuh 4 said defensively. Kuki was taken back.**_

"Cruddy Sheila." Wally looked away. "I-It's over now. I'm sorry...I have to break my promise now." He said, raising the dagger and avoiding direct eye contact.

_**"K-Kuki..." He said. "I promised that I would protect you...and I'm keeping that. And the screen is off, Numbuh 86 can't see how brave i'm being..." He said. "I'm GOING to protect you." He stated.**_

"It's over Wally..." Kuki agreed. "If this is what it'll take to get you back in the KND and out of you evil boss' clutches...I'll die then." Kuki spoke calmly, yet she was scared to death (not yet) on the inside.

"Can't you see I'm not joing your cruddy kid club anymore!" Wally sapt. "I'll never go back to them!" He said. "THEY ARE WEAK!" He yelled. Kuki flinched. "I'M THE STRONGEST BOY EVER! I DEMAND TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED!" Wally spat. Kuki nodded slowly.

"By Killing..." Kuki said distastefully. "But you said there wasn't a killer." Kuki added. Wally's arched an eyebrow as their eyes met again.

_**"So the Killer is still out there..." Numbuh 3 said softly. Numbuh 4 cast a worried glance at her...but he had went too far with holding her hand yesterday (Don't forget...they ARE 10) it was to intement...and he couldn't even think straight when that hug passed his mind...did she like him back? HE shook his head.**_

_**"No..." Numbuh 4 said. "The KIDNAPPER is still out there." Numbuh 4 looked her in the eye, ignoring Numbuh 86's jealousy on the screen. "That stupid grownup isn't gonna kill another kid in one buhillion years!" Numbuh 4 claimed. "Cause I'll punch him and kick him and kick his hiney before he lays another finger on any kid..." He paused. "Especially you..."**_

"Enough chit chat," Wally raised his knife again.

"One question..." Kuki stated. "Give me one question before I die..." She said. Wally considered it, then shook his head. He thrust the knife throug the air.

"Do you like-like me?" Kuki asked. The knife froze inches from Kuki's face. Wally paled over.

"What?" He asked.

_**"Numbuh 4! STUPID BOY!" NUmbuh 86 interupted thier moment. "This is not teh tiem for ooey gooey ROMANCE! We have a physcotic killer on the loose!" She explained again. "Unless you were too caught up in your MOMENT to notice." Numbuh 86 said distasefully.**_

_**"What?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Moment?" He looked at Numbuh 3, blushign scarlet. "What Moment? I don't like cruddy girls." Numbuh 4 said, blushing more when Numbuh 5 and 2 raised an eyebrow. "I just uh..." Numbuh 4 thought for a minute, gettign red with the seconds passing.**_

_**"Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 asked oblivious to his blush of embarrassment.**_

"Do-you-like like-me?" Kuki repeated, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm 10 you cruddy Sheila." He spat again.

_**"I d-don't want to see Numbuh 439's eyes peeled too." Kuki said. "It's SCARY and i-it's GROSS!" She sobbed. Numbuh 4 longed to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze...after a while she stopped crying and only sniffled.**_

"But you dropped hints!" Kuki shouted.

_**"It's your fault anyway," Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath. "Getting mah cheeks all warm and red." Kuki paused and turned around, eyebrow arched.**_

Wally shook in anger.

"Girls are cruddy!" He pouted, like his normal 10 year old self.

_**"No I mean I'm nervous ya cruddy shiela." Numbuh 4 explained. "It's obvious!"**_

_**"Around me?" Kuki asked, oblivious to the blush she caused Wally to get. "Why do I make you nervous?" Kuki sat on his bed. He wiggled and looked away.**_

"Why...why were always so tense around me...and only me?" Kuki asked.

"Enough questions! I'm ending this right now!"

Kuki's scream filled the hall.

_**""Ya know, the cruddy things you do." Numbuh 4 explained.**_

_**"Like what?" Kuki asked.**_

_**"Just things." Wally replied.**_

_**"What kind of things?" Kuki asked. Wally sighed.**_

_**"Like romantic things." He stated, his blush at its top point.**_

_**"I don't do romantic things!" Kuki laid down beside him. "Explain." Numbuh 4 gulped.**_

_**"Wellllll," He paused. "You hug me and crud, like kissy faces." Numbuh 4 said in fiegn disgust.**_

_**"What? No I don't!" Kuki exclaimed. "Ewwww, that's gross! Kissing." Kuki made a puke face. She giggled.**_

_**"I only hug you cause I like you." She explained. Wally's blushed went over the limit.**_

_**"Y-you like me?" He turned to look at her.**_

_**"Sure silly, your my best friend forever." She said. "And you protect me!" She said cheerfully.**_

_**"What! I'm not your bfff whatever." Wally exclaimed in disgust. "I only protect you cause I like you." He paused and froze.**_

_**"You like me?" Kuki looked away. Wally tried to meet her eyes.**_

_**"Y-yea." Wally said. Kuki was silent.**_

_**"As a friend, right Wally?" She asked. It was silent...very silent.**_

_**"Actually Kuki-."**_

* * *

Numbuh 1 woke up. His head hurt BADLY! He looked around noticing a-...a broom and a bucket of water...he saw...he saw some rags...was he in a janitor's closet.

"Where am I-?"

"SH!" Nigel's eyes widened as he looked around and saw Numbuh 362 holding a splanker and leaning against the door. She sighed and leaned back.

"You're lucky I found you." She said.

"Where did you find me?" He asked.

"In the basement..." Numbuh 362 responded. Numbuh 1 nodded. There was a gross taste in his mouth. "I found you gagged and tied up to a chair, so I brought you to our old secret hideout." Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 1 noticed for the first time where they really were. He DID remember coming here and sneaking around in the closet. Him and Numbuh 362 would always play in here. It was an odd place, yet it was VERY fun and entertaining.

"I'm thankful that you saved me..." Numbuh 1 spoke calmly.

"You should be." Numbuh 362 flashed him a smile.

"There's a psychotic murderer running around killing people!" She said. Nigel frowned.

"Well you should know-."

"He got Numbuh 86..." Numbuh 362 said. Nigel froze...what? "Right through the back of the head..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Our loss..." Numbuh 362 said.

"The KND's loss..." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 362 nodded slowly.

"I know..." She said. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Then why-...why did you..."

"Best friends." She said. (This conversation will be understood later...like in 2 chappies when I reveal Wally's boss)

* * *

**_Wow...was that long? No...oh okay. I'll update ASAP guys. Thanks for your support so far in this story! I love review, so please drop a few...I'm so HAPPY...I swear I'm VERY happy...this story is a BIG success..._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Please Favorite/Follow me/story!_**

**_I love all of me reviewers because they are ALL awesome!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Okay my dear readers...I may now tell you a little about my life to get some weird crap off of my chest. Ahem..._**

**_So I was walking around in the supermarket and like any 13 year old I wander off away from my mom. So there I am, walking up and down the aisle...and then I see a bird. There was a fucking BIRD flying around the store. And the best part...it was fucking REAL! No a SMART person may run, scream, call for help, or be VERY VERY still. But an IDIOT, might pick up a broom on sale and try to fucking hit the thing. So that's exactly what some random kid did. They picked up a broom and tried to knock the bird down. Me...being neither smart nor stupid...stood there watching in amusement...it's funny how stupid most people can be. I mean it's a BIRD...how would you feel if that thing tried hitting YOU with a broom? Well me...I'd calmly walk away. (I'D FUCKING RUN LIKE THE WIND!) _**

**_Also I'm typin this chappie while eating a bowl of icecream...yup...I'm that weird. ALSO! _**

**_VERY IMPORTANT: Guys...I'm 14. My B-day was on the 20th, and that's why I haven't updated in such a while. I had my last cheerleading game and crap...so I was kind of depressed. I was busy posting my Youtube videos also...so like wow... _**

**_Any who...thanks for the reviews guys. Now back to this tale. Don't forget...boss is shown next chappie...has anyone noticed that there haven't been any recent Sector deaths? You'll see why in the last chappie._**

* * *

"WAIT!" Wally's eyes widened, then just as quickly narrowed. The dagger's tip was already pressing into Kuki's chest. Kuki was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide. "Whoseozyourbus?" Kuki asked, squeezing her eyes shut. Wally growled. "Who...is...your...boss?" Kuki asked. Wally sighed, still applying a slight pressure on the dagger. "Please...if I'm going to die I at least deserve to know." She pleaded. "Please Numbuh 4."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He barked. Kuki cringed, the dagger was still cutting her slowly.

"Please..." Kuki pleaded. Wally locked eyes with her.

"Kuki...you don't want to know." Wally confessed. Kuki's eyes narrowed.

"I DESERVE to know." She spat.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Wally warned again.

"TELL ME!" Kuki yelled.

"FINE! My BOSS IS-."

* * *

"Gotta...get to...Numbuh 1." Numbuh 10 staggered through the big jungle gym. "Gotta...tell Kuki..." She muttered. "Gotta stop Wally." Numbuh 10 finally saw it, high above her. It was a pole that went so high it could enter the top floor of the school through a window. Numbuh 10 gripped the pole and shuffled up it slowly. "I gotta...get...to Numbuh 1." She repeated. "I gotta...tell...Kuki." She said. "I have to save my cousin...I have to save my friend." She started to feel tears slide down her face. She continued climbing the hug jungle gym pole until she reached the top and walked carefully and slowly across the horizontal pole. She walked slowly on the unsteady pole. She got to the window and tugged on the knob anxiously. It wasn't opening. Se panicked, she was very high above the ground. She took a careful step back. "Crap..." She said as the pole tilted slightly. She held her breath and paused. "Please...don't fall." She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly made her way across the pole to the other side. She was in the middle when she heard a click that made her freeze. She slowly turned to see Numbuh 439 in the window, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Well...well...well..." Numbuh 439 spoke coldly and calmly. Numbuh 10 let a tear slip out. Numbuh 439 didn't see it though. "So, decided to steal my spot as assistant...came back to bite you in the rear, huh?" Numbuh 439 asked.

_**"Who the hell are you?" Numbuh 10 was taken back at the language the blonde girl used.**_

_**"I could ask the same." Numbuh 10 fired back.**_

_**"Are you my replacement?" Numbuh 439 asked. "You seem pathetic." She said.**_

_**"Oh...I'm replacing you? No wonder Wally left you in the fire." Numbuh 10 faked a sweet smile. "Now if you excuse me...I have a person...who is really heavy." She shoved Numbuh 439 out of the way and dragged an unconscious Numbuh 14 into the room. Numbuh 439 growled.**_

"No, actually." Numbuh 10 said boldly. "I'm just sigh seeing." She said. Numbuh 439 growled.

"You're a bad liar." Numbuh 439 said.

"Actually I was using is thing called sarcasm." Numbuh 10 corrected. Numbuh 439 growled.

"Whatever." She said. "You're not going to catch us." Numbuh 439 smirked. Numbuh 10 shook her head.

"I don't care for you and Wally." Numuh 10 brushed her fingers through her long orange hair. Numbuh 439 sneered. "I just want the boss." She said. "I know he's in there."

"You're not getting him though." Numbuh 439 smirked.

"Fine...I want Kuki and Nigel then." Numbuh 10 said, her eyes flashing.

"Kuki? Nigel?" Numbuh 439 asked. "I have no idea-. Oh sorry I DO have an idea...because I was the one who let them in." Numbuh 439 said.

"Whatever...good always wins over evil." Numbuh 10 turned to edge back o the vertical pole.

"Ah ah ah...not so fast." Numbuh 439 reached down and placed her hand on the horizontal pole, making it shake a little. Numbuh 10 gasped and froze. "Exactly..." Numbuh 439 smirked. "Now stay here like a good little girl." Numbuh 439 said. Numbuh 10 gulped.

"Go to heck." She said. Numbuh 439 growled and flung the pole of balance. The skinny pole spun quickly and Numbuh 10 fell off. "AH!" She screamed. She reached forward and caught on another horizontal bar, lower to the ground. She gulped in air shockingly. "What the crap?" She yelled back up at the blonde. Numbuh 439 scowled...she had survived.

"I was getting rid of the evidence." Numbuh 439 said.

"You're bad! You're evil like an adult!" Numbuh 10 screamed. Numbuh 439 came back to the window with something squishy and a sling shot. "I'm telling...EVERYONE..." Numbuh 10 continued screaming. "I'm TELLING EVERYONE THAT THE BOSS IS-!" Numbuh 10 let go as a huge water balloon exploded in her face and she fell. She fell straight to the ground. Numbuh 439 actually flinched when she heard the sickening shut the window in the school's storing attic and made her way back down through the basement.

* * *

"Rachel..." Nigel rubbed his sore wrist. They were in the school's venting system... "Well..." He sighed.

Nigel." Rachel said. "Drop it..." Nigel ignore her.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. Rachel spun to face him.

"I know that Numbuh 1!" She exclaimed. "That's we're here!" She said. "Numbuh 86 is gone! Sectors A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,I,j,k,l,m,n,o, and possibly p are all GONE!" Tears were visible in Rachel's eyes. "I'm the LEADER og the KND and half of our operatives and sectors are gone...missing...DEAD!" Rachel exploded. "These kids are looking up to me...what kind of leader am I?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel it's okay-."

"But it's not Nigel!" Rachel screamed. "Can't you see!?" She screamed. "We're all GOING to DIE!" She pointed out. "THIS KID WANTS US DEAD!" She yelled. "AND GUESS WHO'S FAULT IT IS?" She screamed. "IT"S ALL-!" Rachel dropped to the floor. Nigel's eyes widened and he saw sterilizer dart in Rachel's neck. He gasped and dropped silently next to her body. How the crap do you shoot one of those in a vent. Nigel heard some shuffling and looked up to see a mop of blonde hair. WALLY! But no...this mop of blonde hair was smaller...

No it wasn't hair...it was a light. A yellow bright flashlight. Nigel looked behind it and saw people in white suits. He gasped as a dart planted itself in his throat...what the crap was going on?

* * *

**_WOW! Like seriously? Jade did not just do that to you guys!? OH YEAH I DID! Sorry it's so short...GUYS you must REVIEW! I will need exactly one review from EACH of my reviewers who review...! OKAY? Ya know why? BEcause the next chappie is where I tell you guys who the boss is! That deserves ONE review from each of my reviewers..INTENSE!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_FAVORITE! (me or the story)_**

**_FOLLOW! (me or the story)_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^_****__****_~v~)_**


	22. BOSS

**_Readers, I've kept you waiting long enough...this chapter is MIND BLOWING...the answer was SO obvious...VERY obvious...Readers...how could you not know!?_**

**_The time has come._**

* * *

Kuki opened her eyes. Where was she?...wait...WHO was she? Kuki sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around, her vision was slightly blurred. The room was dark. She blinked, her head pounded. She tasted blood in her mouth...bitter. She spat and looked around again. She could slightly make out the outline of the door.

"Hm?" She asked. She made her way over to the door and gripped the knob. She turned...she knew it...of course it wouldn't be unlocked. She collapsed on the ground, holding her head in her hands...the world was spinning around her...She knew...she knew who the boss was...and this whole time...the answer was right in front of her. She choked out a sob...Why? How was she so oblivious?

Kuki sniffled as tears rolled down her pale, scratched cheeks. She could feel blood dripping out of the wounds on her chest and cheeks. She cleared her sore throat. She started coughing. Where...where was Wally at? Where did he go? Where was...his boss? Kuki let her eyes drift shut, feeling her own blood pool around her. She was...so tired.

* * *

Nigel opened eyes and gaped. Everything was bright. He could see...computers. He looked closer and saw screens...of the playground...of the jungle gym...of the school! He then realized that he was inside something...a gigantic plastic body bag! It was see through of course. He saw a figure sitting at one of the chairs in front of one of the screens, the figure was wearing one of the white suits. Nigel gasped and saw the figure turn to see it was Numbuh 439. She had a wide smirk on her face.

"Numbuh 439!" Numbuh 1 growled.

"Numbuh 1!" The blonde girl said cheerfully. Nigel looked next to himself and saw Rachel in another gigantic body bag. She was sound asleep. He was starting to wonder how exactly they were breathing, until he saw a huge pipe leading into his bag to an oxygen machine. He sighed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Numbuh 439, who now stood in front of his bag.

"Where is Wally?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I need to speak with him." Numbuh 1 stated. Numbuh 439 smirked.

"Trying to get him on the good side, eh Nigel?" Numbuh 439 smirked and turned away. She looked over the cameras. "He's right outside." Suddenly, Wally entered the room and Nigel gasped.

"Are they all dead?" Numbuh 439 asked. Wally sighed...

"The cops are here." He said. Nigel inwardly cheered.

"DAMN!" Numbuh 439 slammed her fist on a keyboard. Wally nodded as he grimaced. Numbuh 1 watched the two silently. Wally sat behind the blonde girl and watched the screens. Outside tons of squad cars were lined up. "We're going to have to escape." Numbuh 439 muttered. Wally put his arm behind the girl.

"It's okay..." He said. "We'll have more chances to finish them off." He spoke. "There's only 9 sectors left...an average of 45 operatives...we've killed around 75 so far, probably more than that. " He said. "Gear up, we're going." Numbuh 439 nodded and Wally turned to get his bag.

"You can't bring that." Numbuh 439 said. "There' not enough room in the escape pod." She said. Wally's face fell.

"Oh." He said. He looked into the escape pod. "Yes there is." He said. He reached into his bag.

"Whatever you say." Numbuh 439 grumbled. She walked over to the oxygen machine and flipped off the switch. Nigel instantly held his breath. Numbuh 439 looked into his bag and smirked. "See ya in the next life." She said. Nigel squeezed his eyes shut, then watched as Numbuh 439 kicked a huge tub of gas over, it drenched the ground. She smirked again and turned around.

The look in Wally's eyes was...pure hate.

"You were always a mistake." Numbuh 4 said.

"I tried killing you once." Wally said. "You...you thought I was getting out of hand..." Wally muttered darkly.

_**"Wally...he-he's getting out of control." Numbuh 439 stated. She looked through the darkness, sensing her boss ahead of her.**_

Wally glared coldly at the other blonde, whose eyes were wide.

_**"But, I thought you loved me." He whispered. Numbuh 439 froze. She DID love him...even if he was a cold blooded killer, who used to be the KND's BEST fighter! "You do love me...right?" He asked, his tone darkening. Numbuh 439 nodded slowly, blinking in a daze. "Then please forgive me." He said.**_

_**"Hmp!" Numbuh 439 sighed, her eyes rolling back in her head as she passed out. Numbuh 4 dropped her body on the ground.**_

_**"I heard you and boss talking the whole time." He muttered coldly. "I'm getting out of control huh?" He spat at the unconcious girl. He smirked. "This is only the beginning...I have the whole alphabet to go!" He laughed manically. "And since you ARE the kidnapper...I'll just leave you here sleeping. The KND wants the KIDNAPPER after all. There was no searching for the KILLER appearantly." Numbuh 4 explained. He dragged Numbuh 439's sleeping form to the center of the room. He placed a bloddied blade in her hand. "You were a good friend for a while...and I admit, you were kind of cute...but you got in my cruddy way and now your gonna distract the KND for me." He said. He kissed her forhead and placed her mask on her. "They'll think they've stopped the killings and kidnappings..." He said. "But...its just the begining."" He walked off.**_

Wally glared at her and took a small step forward, causing her to stumble backwards. "I HATE you..." He said. "I HATE you." He yelled. "I HATE YOU!" He used his dagger to cut her leg and she fell back. Nigel lost his air that he had held and started gasping. He watched Wally advance on the fallen blonde and stab her repeatedly. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Wally screamed. "DIE! I HATE YOU!" He yelled. Numbuh 439 coughed up blood and turned on her stomach. Wally continued stabbing her in the back as she attempted to crawl away.

"Wally..." She murmured. Wally continued stabbing the girl. "Why?" Her voice cracked and her eyes were wide and blood spurted out of her mouth. Nigel fell to his knees and held his throat...he couldn't breathe! His eyes started watering.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" Wally continued to stab the other blonde. Suddenly, Wally was aware of other voices. Nigel heard them too.

"I hear screaming!" A deep voice said, obviously a cop. Wally's eyes widened. He used the knife to pin Numbuh 439 to the ground. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw it in the escape pod. He jumped in after it and slammed the door. His breathing was heavy as he threw a match into the room through a window. He slammed the red button and the escape pod took off into the sky.

"Wally-." Nigel gasped. He fell to his knees and leaned against the bag for support. He couldn't breathe...he knew it would be over soon. He watched Numbuh 439 blink a few times...so this was both of their fates? Numbuh 439 groaned.

"Crap." She coughed. She grabbed the knife and with much pain and struggle, she yanked it out of her, unpinning herself from the ground. She slowly crawled over to Nigel's bag and jabbed the knife into it. Nigel's eyes widened. She grabbed the edge of the bag and ripped it down, Nigel gulped in the heavy air. He stood up with shaky knees. He glanced at Numbuh 439.

"Run." She coughed out blood. Nigel's eyes grew and he extended a hand to her. She shook her head slowly. Tears cascaded over her bloody face. Nigel squeezed his eyes shut in regret and took the knife from her. He jammed it into Rachel's bag and the girl limply fell into his hands. He put her on his back and looked one last time at Numbuh 439."I'm sorry." She said. Numbuh 1 nodded.

He kicked the grate covering the vent off and dove in, just as the police kicked in the door.

* * *

Kuki was wheeled out on a cool night air was relaxing. She took in deep breaths of air. She slowed her breathing down and peeked open her eyes. All around her, kids were crying...parents were comforting them. Her parents were there too, they watched her get wheel by on the stretcher...they were crying...Mushi was sobbing into a rainbow monkey. Kuki ignored them and looked at the school, set a flame...what happened? She sighed and turned her head sideways as they loaded her onto the ambulance. The doors shut and Kuki blinked...what...what was that? She squinted, looking through the windows in the back...in the sky. She saw...an escape pod. Kuki's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Kuki opened her eyes...if only she could remember...who Wally told her was the boss.

_**"FINE! My BOSS IS-."**_

Kuki blinked and suddenly the clubhouse materialized around her...

_**"Operatives we have an important message!" Numbuh One's voice boomed through speakers all througout the treehouse. "Alert! Alert! Report to the mission screen. 4 kids (Operatives) rushed throughout the tree house.**_

Kuki suddenly found herself running through the endless halls of the treehouse, making her way to the mission screening room by heart. Kuki suddenly realized that her hair and face was clean. Her hair was down to her waist instead of her bum... Her sweater was long and her leggings were tight. The tree house smelled of...freshness.

She ran into the room and saw the other operatives were all seated. Nmbuh 1 had stepped up to the podium and was already talking...just like...when the kidnappings had started.

_**"Operatives!" An Irish voice could be heard through the static. "You Must be aware of this Urgent news!" Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen.**_

_**"News?" Numbuh 4 shouted angrily. "I thought this was a mission! And here I was pumped up a beat up a coupe of bad guys!" Numbuh 4 scrunched up his face in anger.**_

Kuki's breath left her as she looked at Wally. His blonde hair was bright and his orange hoodie wasn't blood stained...he was...Numbuh 4. She gasped and made her way over to him. She reached for him, but her hand passed right through him. She gasped...he was...part of her dream, wasn't he? She blinked and looked at Abby, her best friend that she hadn't seen for who knows how long. What had happened to Abby? Where was Hoagie? Kuki turned to look at the American boy. He was cracking some lame joke.

_**"Oh I get it! Kidnapped next door!" Numbuh2 burst out laughing. Suddenly he was rubbing his head when Numbuh 5 slapped him upside the head with her hat, muttering about his stupid puns.**_

_**"No! Seriously! We reccomednd NOT leaving your tree houses!" She said. "Besides Sector A, Sector B and C and been attempted to be kidnapped it seems. But the scared him off...both sectors." She said. "From our research he is killing the Sectors in Alphabetical order...!" She said.**_

"IS...Hoagie the killer?" Kuki strained to remember. She shook her head. WHO WAS IT!? She squeezed her eyes shut and her vision blurred. "Who...?" She sighed.

_**"YES! We'll live longer!" Numbuh 4 stood and shouted happily.**_

"YOU will..." Kuki spat, knowing since he was just part of her dream he couldn't hear her.

_**"-dead..." Numbuh one finished. "It also appeared that he kidnaps 4 operatives and then kills one. So far he killed leader and 2x4 director...next should eb the teams Nurse, then fighter, then second in command if i think right."**_

Kuki's eyes widened.

"How did you know the order he killed in?"She asked her dream Nigel. Suddenly the scene changed.

_**"It just creepy..." Numbuh 2 muttered. It was Day 2. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were seated in the living room. They HAD been playyingYipper but lost enthusiasm. "This stranger villian is running around kidnapping 4 kids from each sector and killing one in order of appearal." He explained, not believing it.**_

"How would you know his plan too?" Kuki asked. Numbuh 2 HAD disappeared recently, but Rachel had told everyone he was decommissioned...was she helping him? WERE THEY WALLY'S BOSSES!? As Kuki started panicking, the scene changed once again...to the room at the hideout where she had found Wally.

_**"That was fun..." The satanic voice said. He turned to Numbuh 439 who was scared as hell and tried to scamper away, but failed. "Now...your turn." He grabbed numbuh 439 by her hair and pulled her towards the exit. "Say bye to your friends..." Numbuh 439's eyes widened...she was a kidnapped victim now...at least she hadn't died...**_

_**"I luve you Numbuh 4!" She yelled finally. Numbuh 4 looked up and blushed so red he fainted...again! Kuki groaned and shook her head obliviously.**_

_**"I knew he had a fever." She said. Everyone cast side glances towards one another.**_

EVERYONE in Sector V had been there to see that! But later... The scene changed once again.

_**"I said a request...not a choice." The voice explained. "So either you kill other operatives or..." The figure clicked a button and a camera was pointed towards Sector V zoomed in to Numbuh 4's room and showed him practicing his fighting. Numbuh 439's eyes widened again. "Your little oyfriend will get the most gruesome death yet..." he voice said with a chuckle. Numbuh 439's lower lip trembled**_

How did the person know? That Numbuh 439 liked Numbuh 4? The boss HAD to be someone in Sector V...or Rachel? Or Fanny? Only those people had been present when Numbuh 439 confessed her love for the hot Aussie. So the Boss had to be either Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally himself, Rachel, Fanny...Kuki decided to not put herself on th list...of COURSE she wasn't the boss silly! Right?...right?

_**"N-numbuh 4!" Kuki sobbed. Sector V sat in the mission screen room, Kuki's sobs had echoed all throughout everywhere...she didn't know what to do.**_

_**"I-it's gonna be alright Kuki." Abby said.**_

_**"Yea, we'll find Wally." Hoagie said.**_

"Those two..." Kuki murmured. "There's something off here..." She said to herself. "They were 2 of the people who had been there and knew that Numbuh 439 liked Wally... Was it them, were they the boss? The scene changed once more.

_**"I'm still pondering how the kidnapper broke the alarm...how the kidnapper knew where it was located..." Hoagie said. Everyone nodded.**_

"Maybe it IS someone in Sector V, only WE know where all of Hoagie's alarms are..." She said. "So out it can't be Rachel and Fanny. Which leaves Wally, Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie." Kuki said. "And me." She added feeling satisfied.

_**"I don't care. If Boss does, screw him." Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 439 frowned and grabbed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.**_

_**"Boss." She murmered. "She would TALK with thier boss."**_

Yes, Numbuh 439 HAD talked to their boss...and the result...? The scene changed.

_**"Wally...he-he's getting out of control." Numbuh 439 stated. She looked through the darkness, senseing her boss ahead of her. "He's getting to carried away with violence. Our mission was to KIDNAP, not KILL, for if we keep killing, we will have no victims...I mean um..." Numbuh 439 paused.**_

Kuki shook her head.

_**"I agree." The voice stated. Numbuh 439 nodded. "We must settle Wally." The voice said. Numbuh 439's eyes widened. "On your way back from India..." The voice paused and suspense built up. "I command you to knock out Wallabee." Numbuh 439 gasped. "Lock him up...then Kidnapp Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3 of the KND. Nurse of Sector V." The voice said.**_

"Me?" Kuki asked. If she was asked for so early, why wasn't she kidnapped until later? The scene changed and kUki began to feel dizzy. She tried getting a good look of the boss hidden in the shadows, but the scene had already changed.

_**"I heard you and boss talking the whole time." He muttered coldly. "I'm getting out of control huh?" He spat at the unconcious girl. He smirked. "This is only the beginning...I have the whole alphabet to go!" He laughed manically. "And since you ARE the kidnapper...I'll just leave you here sleeping. The KND wants the KIDNAPPER after all. There was no searching for the KILLER appearantly." Numbuh 4 explained. He dragged Numbuh 439's sleeping form to the center of the room. He placed a bloddied blade in her hand. "You were a good friend for a while...and I admit, you were kind of cute...but you got in my cruddy way and now your gonna distract the KND for me." He said. He kissed her forhead and placed her mask on her. "They'll think they've stopped the killings and kidnappings..." He said. "But...its just the begining."" He walked off.**_

Kuki shuddered at the Aussie's words. That...right there...was the fall of Numbuh 4...that's where he died and this killing Aussie was born.

_**"I'm ashamed of you Numbuh 439." Numbuh 1 stated, pulling Kuki away from the site.**_

Kuki's eyes widened and the scne changed? WHY WOULD NIGEL BE ASHAMED?...then again, VERYONE was ashamed of her...

_**"Yea, whatever." The Aussie muttered, earning a chuckle from his boss. "Now..." Wally looked up, cold eyes shown. "I want to know who you are...I deserve that much." He said. It was silent. "Either that or the rest of the KND dies and you'll have NO ONE to control." Wally said. "And plus I'll kill your whole family when I cruddy pull you from your hiding spot." Wally spat. "Show just show me..." He said.**_

_**"Wallabee...Wallabee...Numbuh 4." The voice said. "You MUST know who I am..." The voice said. "Its clear from my accent." Wally saw something move and turned to see...**_

Kuki tugged on her hair and stomped her foot. DAMN! She could never see him! She screamed as the scene changed.

_**"Just wait until you find out who our boss is." Numbuh 439 spoke slowly. "Your gonna regret locking me up..."**_

Kuki watched the fear build up in Rachel's eyes and gasped...why would Rachel be upset when she found out who the boss was?! Kuki suddenly gasped...it all came back to her.

_**"Numbuh 4...you're late."**_

_**"Don't call me that stupid name!" Wally barked. "I'm not in the stupid KND anymore." He rubbed his temple. His boss chuckled.**_

_**"Some one is in a cranky mood." His boss said. Wally ignored him and flipped a switch.**_

_**"Don't get on my bad side...I know you identity." He said. "I could run my butt back to the KND and tell on you!" He threatened. His boss raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"And what about you...?" He asked curiosuly.**_

_**"I was a kidnapped victim..." Wally recalled Numbuh 439 (I forgetz) kidnapping him because Scarf Girl was dead...by Wally's hands. He grimaced.**_

Kuki shook her head...it couldn't be...it just COULDN'T BE! Kuki looked away and the scene changed.

_**"You are in no condition to kill." His boss stated. "As your leader I'm telling you that you CAN NOT leave this base." He said. Wally glared at him, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.**_

Kuki fell to her knees...she suddenly couldn't breath. The boss...he was...

_**"Who are?" She called. Her little child voice showed fear. The boy chuckled.**_

_**"Where is your leader?" He repeated. Kuki gritted her teeth together.**_

_**"On a mission with our other 2 operatives." She replied.**_

_**"I'm not going to attack you." He said. Kuki narrowed her eyes and lowered her fist. She really needed a splanker around now. She fell onto the boxing ring and stared at the intruder...he was so stealthy...the censors didn't even sense him. "Numbuh 3..." He spoke. Kuki's eyes widened...he knew who she was! HE KNEW WHO SHE WAS! She began to panic on the inside, but showed a calm face on the outside.**_

Kuki turned away, tears burning in her eyes, of course he would ask Kuki where her leader was! Because the boss' true identity was...

_**"You are difficult." The boy said. "Listen...Wally is dying." The boy said, and Kuki caught a faint accent...**_

Kuki held her head in her hands and shook her head quickly side to side...HOW COULD SHE BE SO STUPID?! The accent told all! The scene changed so fast Kuki almost missed it.

_**"A traitor." Numbuh 1 said, a gleam in his eye. Numbuh 4 coughed violently and rolled off of the bed.**_

Kuki choked as she saw the gleam in Nigel's eye. Kuki watched the boy who swore to protect her as he crawled from the room. She followed him as quickly as she could into a different scene.

_**"I-I'm telling! I'm telling the KND leader on you." Her response was a slap to the face.**_

_**"Leader? I'll be the leader soon enough! I should be in power! The KND doesn't know what they are doing!?" the boss spoke in anger.**_

Kuki's eyes bulged as she threw her head back and screamed...WHY?! Why had she been so oblivious...the boss was OBVIOUSLY-.

_**"I can't believe it was Numbuh 10." Numbuh 5 walked out of the shadows.**_

_**"I can't believe it either." Numbuh 2 joined her. "She's Nigel's cute cousin." He recalled his crush on her. He sighed. "We have to tell Nigel."**_

"H-his cousin..." Kuki murmured, eyes still wide.

_**"I quit." He said. His boss' eyebrows raised.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I...quit." Wally said. "I have a blood lust that I need to handle...I'll be back when you're begging on your knees." He spoke coldly.**_

_**"Wally! I'm your leader! I control you!" His boss shouted.**_

Kuki fell face first on the ground sobbing...it all made SO much since...and everyone had been so BLIND!

_**"I'm on your side...I hate our boss." She replied. "I'll be your...worker. You'll be my leader." She said. "I always like you more than-."**_

_**"Don't even utter his pathetic name." Wally spat. Numbuh 439 instantly silenced herself.**_

KUki blinked as the scene changed once more in front of her...

_**"Tell me..." More breathing... "Why you hate the boss."**_

_**"Well he has a stupid accent...stupid family..." Numbuh 439 counted off.**_

Kuki everyone knew who was in his family, everyone could hear his stupid accent!

_**"Don't forget Numbuh 10's loyalty to him...it's pathetic." Wally spoke in disgust. Numbuh 439 nodded.**_

_**"And don't forget his stupid accessories..." Numbuh 439.**_

_**"Yeah who wears-?"**_

"Numbuh 10's loyalty...cousin...accessories...glasses..." Kuki murmured, speaking faster encreasing her speed by the second. The scene changed.

_**"Ugh..." Nigel rolled over. He opened his eyes groggily.**_

_**"Numbuh 1...wake up!" Kuki spoke. Nigel opened his eyes. He was in his bed at the tree house...how'd he get here? He saw Kuki and gasped.**_

_**"Kuki?" He asked.**_

"Of COURSE he was surprised to see me...he expected me to still be in that hide out..." Kuki sobbed.

_**"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked. "You-you..." He trailed off looking at Kuki.**_

"Of course...no one trails off like that!" Kuki shouted.

_**"They're not kidnapping the kids." Numbuh 1 said. He looked at Kuki...a glint in his eye."Yes huh." She said...(I used to say that ALL the time lol ^v^) "Numbuh 10 told me herself." Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyes.**_

Kuki shook her head slowly in disgust at her young, naïve self. The swer was in front of her his whole TIME!

_**"What's that, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 10 walked over in interest. Numbuh 1 read it over."Numbuh 10..." NUmbuh 1 and her locked eyes. "It's serious." He spoke. Numbuh 10 nodded and grabbed the paper. She gasped.**_

"There was clearly a letter that Rachel had left Nigel...telling him that she knew the truth." Kuki looked at the paper...

_**"Two of them are in your custody...one is decommissioned...one is at moon base. Nigel's whereabouts are currently unknown." Numbuh 365 said calmly."Nigel..." Wally spoke, the name of his leader feeling foreign on his tongue."Yes...Nigel." NUmbuh 365 spat back. She was locked into a front row seat...oh joy.**_

Kuki looked at Rachel...Rachel knew...this WHOLE time...

_**"Where are you going?" She asked. Nigel turned around and looked her in the eye, making her freeze."To find Wally." He said.**_

Kuki sneered. Of course Nigel would want to find Wally...to convince him to come back! Kuki tugged violently on her hair.

_**"Hm..." Numbuh 439 leaned up in her seat. She watched on one of the screens as Numbuh 1 ran across the school's empty playground. She smirked. "Oh I see, trying to stop Wally eh?" She asked. She pressed a big red button and leaned back. "Oh...Uno, you better stay out of this...you've had your chance to be the boss of Wally..." She said. "He's his own person now..." She spoke.**_

Kuki glared at the blonde girl. Kuki knew that Numbuh 439 was right of course...Numbuh had his chance to be Wally's boss twice...TWICE! The first time the leader Sector V the secnd time...

_**"I'm sorry for your loss..."**_

_**"Our loss..." Numbuh 362 said.**_

_**"The KND's loss..." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 362 nodded slowly.**_

_**"I know..." She said. Numbuh 1 nodded.**_

_**"Then why-...why did you..."**_

_**"Best friends." She said.**_

Kuki's eyes widened again...Rachel was covering...THIS WHOLE TIME SHE KNEW! Rachel could've ratted him out...but since they were best friends...she had kept it a secret..

_**"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Wally warned again.**_

_**"TELL ME!" Kuki yelled.**_

_**"FINE! My BOSS IS NIGEL!" Wally slammed Kuki's head onto the wall, knocking her out.**_

Kuki choked.

_**"You're bad! You're evil like an adult!" Numbuh 10 screamed. Numbuh 439 came back to the window with something squishy and a sling shot. "I'm telling...EVERYONE..." Numbuh 10 continued screaming. "I'm TELLING EVERYONE THAT THE BOSS IS NIGEL!" Numbuh 10 let go as a huge water balloon exploded in her face and she fell. She fell straight to the ground.**_

Kuki thrashed violently.

_**"Rachel it's okay-."**_

_**"But it's not Nigel!" Rachel screamed. "Can't you see!?" She screamed. "We're all GOING to DIE!" She pointed out. "THIS KID WANTS US DEAD!" She yelled. "AND GUESS WHO'S FAULT IT IS?" She screamed. "IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rachel dropped to the floor.**_

* * *

Kuki's eyes snapped open.

She sat up.

"KUKI?" Her parents were there in the room with her. "Kuki are you okay!?" Her mother asked.

"What happened?" Her dad asked.

"He kidnapped them." Kuki murmured.

"WHO?" A police officer asked her.

"Nigel Uno." Kuki stated.

* * *

**_4855 words guys...WOW! Longest chappie in this whole story. Because all chappie in this story average around 2000 words...so I mean WOW! Please update!_**

**_If you have been mind fucked, tell me so._**

**_I would really enjoy knowing what you guys think! I mean you guys have been waiting for this for SO ...it's funny. _****_So plase REVIEW! I NEED to know what you guys think. I was drafting for 4 hours...I HAVE to know what you guys think...now if you go and reread all of the flashbacks it was pretty obvious._**

**_1. In the beginning of the story, Nigel was always in his room taking calls._**

**_2. The boss clearly knew Wally well enough to push him around._**

**_3. Numbuh 10's loyalty to her cousin...Nigel._**

**_So...wow, there are many more examples, but I just want to know what you guys think. PLEASE review..._**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**

**_Also...next chappie is the last one...I need wots of weviews, pwease! *v* ^v^ ~v~_**

**_1st Member to Review: Added to My FAVORITES list and mentioned in next chappie_**

**_1st Non-Memberto Review: Is mention in next chappie_**


	23. Chapter 23

Mortia. - First Member Review

looneymania- First not logged in Member review

Read my new story Hidden Tears! Hopefully you'll enjoy it like KNDNumbuuh3.4 did.

* * *

Footsteps sounded through the empty halls of Moon Base. Yet, the halls weren't empty at all. A short blonde boy shuffled through the halls whistling to himself.

"Mine, mine, mine." He started singing softly. "No one to stop me now." He picked up the KND ode Moduel and launched it across the room, it hit a wall sending pages fluttering everywhere. The boy walked past it. "Mine, mine, mine..." He continued singing. "Everyone's wondering how." He smiled. He turned into another hall kicking open a door and entering Numbuh 362's office. "Yet I still wonder how..." He opened random folders, spreading out the sheets within. "Mine, mine, mine..." His eyes scanned the page and he saw his name, his eyebrows slowly raised to his forehead. "The Knd...is mine now." He trailed off.

"Wallabee Beatles, a.k.a Numbuh 4 of Sector V, has disappeared on this day. His current whereabouts are unknown, and he...is..." Numbuh 4 paused. "Family?" Numbuh 4 tried reading Rachel's scribbly handwriting. "Family misses him dearly...Numbuh 4 is thought to be a-as-asso-." Numbuh 4 glared at the chicken scratch before him. "...associated with the recent murders. KND code cams have caught sight of a blonde boy with an orange hoodie, who brutally slaughters his victims." Wally said. "Wow, she knows a lot of big words." He ripped the paper to shreds.

"Mine...mine...mine..." He picked up his tune as he pulled a knife out and put the point to his finger and the bottom on the finger of his opposite hand. "I'm the strongest in the KND." He slightly winced as a drop blood fell from his finger and landed on Rachel's desk. "Mine...mine...mine..." He said. "No one will ever step up to me." Of course thought he couldn't be a perfect leader...there wasn't a KND anymore...all parents would probably never let their children out of their sights again after the tragedy that took place at the school. "Mine...mine...mine..." Wally thought about the mistake he made... "I didn't kill Numbuh 3...I didn't kill Kuki...I did kill her just because...that cruddy Sheila loves me-." Wally choked on his words. He let his head rest on Rachel's desk and sighed.

He chuckled, raising his head and stretching...He walked back out and picked up a page of the code module with EVERY single operative's name and sector on it.

"Fine, Fine, Fine..." He sang. "I'll kill her when I get Sector V."

* * *

_**One word...**_

Sequel...

**_Three words..._**

Title: Unfinished Business

**_...Transmission Ended..._**


End file.
